El Club
by sh1m1
Summary: Cinco años después de la guerra no todos han salido victoriosos, Draco Malfoy se encuentra esa noche en el Club cuando su némesis por años aparece: "Ojalá no estuviera allí, ojalá él no hubiera caído tan bajo". Slash. chicoxchico. Lemon. [HARCO]***Nuevo capítulo: epílogo***
1. El club

"No me jodas" pensó Draco en cuanto vio al grupo entrar. Eran tres aurores, no es que fuera extraño ver aurores entrar como clientes en el club, pero siempre había deseado que uno de ellos, un fornido moreno de ojos verdes, no lo pisara jamás.

Maldijo su suerte e intentó hacerse uno con la pared para no ser visto, pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su lado. El más alto de los tres hizo contacto directo con él, le estaba buscando, desgraciadamente allí no había mucho donde esconderse ya que la finalidad de esa sala era servir como escaparate del "producto".

Tragó fuertemente, pues sabía que el "moreno de ojos verdes" aún no le había visto, este recibió un pequeño codazo para llamar su atención. Adoptó la pose "no me importa nada" que tan bien sabía utilizar para que el contacto no fuera un maremoto. Bien, estaba claro, que en ese caso no iba a funcionar. Cuando el par de ojos hizo contacto con los suyos todo su cuerpo se congeló, reconocimiento, incredulidad, y mierda, una pequeña sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó nada. Necesitaba recomponerse, estar por encima de todo aquello como había aprendido a hacer.

"No importa, actúa, sonríe, este es tu mejor personaje, no muestres nada" ese era su mantra diario. Como si de un actor de cine muggle se tratara. Él no era "eso" pero "eso" era lo que le tocaba ahora.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él, pudo sentirlos quemándole la piel, apenas tapada por una túnica abierta verde que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Sentirlos sobre él le hizo retraerse a otros tiempos, tiempos en los que no quería volver a pensar. Ahora esta era su vida y encontrar al que un día fue su némesis sabía que le iba a pasar factura.

Ya había pasado mil veces por aquello, conocidos que se enteraban qué había sido de él e iban a comprobarlo.

Reconocimiento, estupefacción y un brillo en los ojos que él ya había aprendido a identificar, lujuria. Nada nuevo, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

Y aquí estaba el salvador del mundo mágico, su "salvador", para deleitarse con lo que había quedado de la casa Malfoy. Se llevaría un digno espectáculo.

Intentó adoptar su pose más sensual, hace años que el muchacho triste y asustado se escondió en lo más hondo de su ser, para dar salida al "sensual juguetito" como uno de sus clientes le había llamado en una ocasión.

Pudo ver como esto afectaba a la expresión de Potter, bueno, estaba claro lo que había en sus ojos, así que disfrutase del espectáculo y dejara una buena cantidad de dinero.

Mientras más mejor, pensó Draco llegados a ese punto.

El alto, Dean Thomas, habló con Murphy mientras Potter, que nunca había brillado por saber esconder sus emociones, le miraba expectante. Thomas se acercó a Potter le dijo algo a lo que el otro solo asintió mientras se habría paso en la sala. Parecía que iba a ser él solo, mierda, había pensado que serían los tres por como le habían mirado, más dinero menos intimidad, estaba claro que hoy no iba a ser su día de suerte.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a Murphy que le asintió, había pagado sus servicios.

Sonríe, actúa, este no eres tú…

—Malfoy—dijo Potter al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba Draco. Su voz le revolvió las entrañas, sí, era real. Trágate lo que te queda de orgullo Draco y sonríe.

—Auror Potter—dijo con su voz más sugerente que hizo acuarse los ojos verdes que le miraban.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación, se sentía expuesto, y un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda al notar toda la energía que iba por el pasillo siguiéndole.

Abrió una puerta a no muchos pasos de allí, una gran cama con dosel, un mullido sofá, todo ribeteado de verde. Murphy sabía como explotar el potencial de cada chico, Draco pegaba con lo suntuoso por muy bajo que hubiera caído. Su porte, su cara, sus maneras seguían siendo las que fueron un día y el dueño del club sabía que eso era un plus para sus clientes.

—¿Quién no querría follarse a un aristócrata seguidor de Voldemort caído en desgracia?—le dijo un día Murphy—.Démosle lo que quieren y ganemos mucho dinero con ello.

Y aquí estaba él, con Harry Potter a su espalda, con una túnica verde semitransparente mostrando su aristocrático trasero por el que había pagado una considerable suma.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras ellos, y tragó saliva duramente.

Se apoyó contra uno de las columnas de la cama, con una postura ensayada que dejaba ver parte de su ingle y todo su torso. Bendito Merlín por haber encontrado a Potter en ese momento y no antes, la experiencia es un grado para todo, la práctica del día a día le hacía hacer todo aquello como una calculada coreografía a la que podía agarrarse para no entrar en pánico.

El moreno le estudió de arriba a abajo, lo que le dejó la posibilidad de chequearlo a él también.

Había crecido, tanto a lo alto como a lo ancho, sus lentes habían desaparecido volviendo su rostro mucho más duro del que recordaba en el colegio. El pelo apuntaba aún en todas direcciones lo que le seguía confiriendo un aire juvenil que contrastaba con su fuerte mandíbula.

Las venas de su cuello parecían dos cuerdas vigorosas, grandes y callosas manos que podrían causarle inmenso dolor. ¿A eso habría venido? ¿Sería rudo? El sabía que existía la posibilidad de que acabara magullado por esas manos que estaban cerradas en puños ahora mismo. Volvió a tragar, tomaría después la poción que tenía para esos casos.

Potter no se movía, le seguía mirando de una manera que a Draco comenzó a parecerle perturbadora. Había esperado que se abalanzará sobre él, sello distintivo de muchos aurores que habían pasado por allí. Pero no parecía que fuera a moverse. Tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Con un movimiento de hombros, su túnica cayo deslizándose por su cuerpo, el roce era agradable.

La expresión de Potter era contradictoria, Draco sabía que estaba excitado pero también parecía que estaba molesto. Bueno, un mojigato como él estaría teniendo un dilema moral sobre lo ético del momento. Por propia experiencia sabía que esos eran los peores, le deseaban pero se sentían culpables, ¿tenía suficiente poción en su taquilla? Esperaba que sí, hacía bastante que no había tenido que usarla, pero siempre guardaba un frasco.

Se aproximó al moreno, no tenía sentido prolongar más el momento. A pocos pasos de Potter comprobó que éste le sobrepasaba algunos centímetros, comenzó a desabotonar la levita de auror, notó como el moreno seguía tenso y su magia comenzaba a salpicarle. A estas alturas y aún no controlaba su magia, mal muy mal.

Se colocó de rodillas delante de él, desde ese ángulo podía ser cualquier otro auror. Esa idea le motivó mucho más que tener que estar mirándole a los ojos ni un segundo más.

Notó el respingo que dio cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, sabía que no estaba siendo nada sutil, no se estaba insinuando. Pero la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados le lanzaban el mensaje de que mejor era ir al grano.

Apareció antes sus ojos una suave mata de vello negro que recubría la ingle de Potter, podía oler su excitación, era un olor perturbador, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a él, pero era tan potente y embriagador que lo dejó paralizado unos instantes.

Pocas veces se había sentido realmente excitado en esos años, y desde que estaba con Murphy este les hacía tomar una poción excitante, por supuesto que hoy la había tomado, pero el tirón que sintió no tenía que ver nada con ella. Mierda, sí, en sus años de escuela sí había sentido alguna vez atracción por Potter, tras alguna acalorada pelea se había sentido exultante y excitado a partes iguales. Pero tener su excitación y su olor penetrante entrando por todo su cuerpo le estaba trastocando. Agradecido por que este no pudiera ver su rostro, se forzó a respirar por la boca y obviar esa excitación extra.

Desabrochó los pantalones de cuero marrón que atrapaban la gruesa excitación que estaba a segundos de contemplar. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba expectante y que por otro lado no deseara estar en otro lado, que no estuviera ocurriendo esto, no así, no allí. Como un golpe de realidad fue abofeteado por ella, estaba aquí y el "chico de oro" había pagado por él. Nuevamente la experiencia, aún siendo sólo un chico de 23 años, le hacía saber actuar como un autómata.

Sacó la dura polla de Potter, calibró su tamaño y grosor mientras la acariciaba totalmente erecta. Potter había resultado ser un chico bien dotado, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, una gota se formó en su glande y Draco la recogió con la lengua arrancándole un jadeo al auror.

Todos reaccionaban igual, era algo bueno, le daba dónde agarrarse. Por su mente había pasado hacerle un servicio rápido, por el aspecto del chico parecía que estaba muy excitado y sería de los que acaban rápido. Se la metió rápidamente en la boca succionando toda la humedad que recubría su polla. Marcó el ritmo y Potter le acompañó con jadeos ahogados. No iba a durar mucho se dijo con satisfacción, podría tener más clientes esa noche y ganar más dinero.

Sintió una fuerte mano agarrando sus cabellos y empujándolo para que tragase más hondo. Así lo hizo, pegando su cara al cuerpo de Potter que estaba ardiendo. De pronto fue empujado hacia atrás, de un modo fuerte pero no doloroso. Separado, de rodillas y con la boca empapada, Potter tiró de su cabello haciendo que le mirara desde abajo. La cara de placer era total, Draco sabía que era bueno. Pero aquello de acabar rápido parecía no estar en los planes del bastardo. Acercó su excitación de nuevo a Draco, pero no la metió dentro de su boca sino que la refregó contra sus labios obligándole a mirarlo. Estaba claro que ya no era el tímido niño que conoció en Hogwarts.

Le agarró por los hombros levantándolo, por un momento pensó que le iba a besar. Aquello siempre se le hacía más duro, y esta vez no iba a ser menos, pero no, Potter no le besó y él dio gracias a Merlín por ello.

Le llevó hacia la cama pero en el último momento cambió de rumbo y le dejó en el sofá, Draco adoptó una posición sumisa ahora que Potter había tomado el control. A ver cómo quería gastarse su dinero, ¿dando o recibiendo? Recostó a Draco sobre el brazo del mueble girándolo para dejarle una buena panorámica de su culo, bien, era de los que daban. Agradecido por haber tomado la poción dilatadora se dio cuenta que el auror no iba a prepararle, no es que muchos lo hicieran pero era mejor cuando así era.

Apretó la mandíbula, en esa posición no tendría que fingir cara de placer, notó la polla de Potter contra su entrada, estaba algo dilatada, pero el moreno no entró de inmediato sino que se dedicó a restregarse contra él. Bueno, si a él le excitaba aquello, él agradecía tener algo más de tiempo para prepararse a recibirlo. Notó como su ano era lentamente abierto con el glande del otro. Lentamente, dejó escapar un jadeo que aunque normalmente era fingido esta vez fue más sincero, un latigazo de excitación le cruzo el cuerpo dejándolo tenso. Notó como una de las grandes y callosas manos se colocaba sobre su cintura y la otra en su hombro. Apretándolo hasta estar enteramente dentro de él.

Después de unos segundos parado dentro de él, empezó a moverse despacio al principio y mucho más rápido después, notaba como su cuerpo era mecido al ritmo que Potter quería y se dejo ir a otro lugar, donde él estaría haciendo esto por puro placer y no por dinero.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto por un tirón de Potter para hacer que lo mirara, estaba claro que no lo quería dejarle olvidar quien estaba dentro de él.

Los ojos del ex-Gryffindor le quemaban, estaba follándoselo sobre el sofá de un burdel cualquiera sin que él pudiera objetar nada, para variar. No sería el primero ni sería el último, pero tristemente se dijo, que hubiera esperado algo más del Niño-que-vivió. Era triste comprobar para lo que había acabado reducido cuando tenía dentro de él al héroe del mundo mágico, nada diferente del resto. Usándolo porque había pagado por él.

Siempre pensaba qué sería de él en el futuro, cuando ya no fuera hermoso, cuando nadie quisiera pagar ni un knut por él.

Bueno, estaba harto de compadecerse de sí mismo, hacia mucho que no lo hacía. Y el estúpido de Potter le había hecho recordar una vida que ya no existía.

Se movió para aumentar el roce de la fricción para el moreno, deseando que acabase y se fuera de una maldita vez. Apretando la mandíbula fuertemente se hecho hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, lo que hizo gemir al otro hasta que ya no pudo más y acabó dentro de él.

Unos instantes después, como a muchos les pasa, salió a toda prisa de él, se subió los pantalones y salió corriendo de aquella habitación arrastrando su sentimiento de culpa y asco.

Bienvenido a mi mundo, Potter, pensó Draco.


	2. Pasado

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada del mundo de Harry Potter, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. PASADO**

La rutina seguía para Draco, días anónimos, visitas a la clínica y noches en el club, así eran sus días desde hacía casi año y medio.

Caminando por la calles del Callejón Diagón, iba meditando sobre cómo puede uno acostumbrarse a todo en esta vida, con tal de sobrevivir, y así es como definiría su vida, pura supervivencia.

Sería absurdo pensar que su caída había empezado cuando Voldemort cayó, hacía años que sobre su cabeza pendía la espada, por seguir los ideales de un loco, por el miedo de un padre al que le importaban más los principios que su propia familia.

Cuántas noches no despertó deseando haber dicho que sí al viejo loco de Dumbledore. Notaba como en ese momento se le escapaba su vida entre los dedos. Pero también sabía que de nada servía volver a un momento al que jamás podría retroceder.

Los tiempos de niño malcriado y consentido acabaron mucho antes del Fin, ahora sobrevivía. Sabía que buena parte de ello era gracias a su madre, a la que se agarraba como a un clavo ardiente.

¿Cómo puede la vida de una persona dar un rumbo tan dramático en tan poco tiempo? De lo más alto a lo más bajo, antes pensaba que era por las malas decisiones tomadas por su padre, pero él tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su rumbo y no lo hizo.

Hacía tiempo que no se dejaba llevar hacia esos temas, pero la visita de Potter, tal y como esperaba, le había pasado factura.

Tenía una habitación cerca del Club, en el Callejón Knockturn, donde otros de los chicos también se hospedaban, no eran caras y casi nadie vivía en el edificio. Murphy, a su modo, cuidaba de ellos, dejándoles unas vidas tranquilas por los días pidiéndoles su mejor cara por las noches.

Aunque le hubiera gustado poder tener la libertad que los otros chicos tenían, decir que alguno estaba allí por gusto hubiera sido una soberana ridiculez. Cada uno, con una trágica historia a sus espaldas, había tenido que acabar allí para subsistir.

Su historia no se quedaba atrás, pensó con pesar.

Una vez acabada la guerra, los pocos supervivientes de su bando fueron encarcelados y allí seguían, algunos habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias dentro de Azkaban, otros jamás volverían a ver la luz del sol, como su padre.

Aún recordaba el juicio que tuvo su familia, muchas veces hubiera deseado tener el mismo fin que Lucius Malfoy, pero un Malfoy es pragmático, él estaba aquí y ahora.

El motivo por el que no estaba en Azkaban le era desconocido, solo sabía que por él y por su madre había hablado un testigo anónimo que los exculpó de la cárcel, todos en el Wizengamot estaban indignados, siendo él y su madre los únicos liberados de sus cargos. Podía sentir como el odio hacia ellos dos les embadurnaban como si de aceite se tratara. Jamás había podido dejar de sentir ese sensación. La comunidad mágica los odiaba y castigaba a cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Los separaron de Lucius, del que casi no pudieron despedirse, los tres sabían que no volverían a verlo, jamás olvidaría la expresión de su padre, fuerza, desesperación, y amor.

Los siguientes día pasaron como si fueran un sueño, en una habitación encerrados llorando su pérdida, sin saber que sería de ellos. El Ministerio era un caos, la comunidad mágica había sufrido importantes bajas y tenían que levantar todo lo antes posible. A pesar de la tristeza por las pérdidas el ambiente, para la mayoría, era de auténtica fiesta. Voldemort había sido definitivamente vencido y Potter era ensalzado como si del mismísimo Merlín se tratara.

Estaba claro que no sabían qué hacer con ellos, una pareja de aurores siempre estaban allí, dejándoles claro que no se fiaban absolutamente nada de ellos. Y del mismo modo que ensalzaban a Potter, Draco pudo comprobar que él y su madre se habían convertido en la cabeza de turco de todos los medios. Había llegado un punto en que no era seguro que se les viera en ningún lugar.

Y no estaban equivocados, les habían quitado las varitas y prohibido realizar ningún tipo de magia. En uno de sus viajes al Ministerio un numeroso grupo de magos les atacaron, dos aurores no pudieron contra la turba, su madre se llevó la peor parte al tratar de protegerlo.

Narcisa recibió incontables maldiciones y Draco pensó que la había perdido, aunque viva su madre quedó totalmente ausente, ida, pero viva. Después de pasar dos semanas en San Mungo, los mandaron a un minúsculo apartamento alejados y olvidados del resto de la comunidad mágica.

Por su seguridad, les dijeron, pero realmente lo único que querían era olvidarse de ellos, tapar el error del ataque multitudinario.

Con un par aurores siempre merodeando, pasaron los primeros meses en el apartamento. Draco estaba sólo al cuidado de una madre ausente por la que tenía que hacer todo, bañarla, darle de comer.

El Ministerio, tan benévolo pensó Draco, había confiscado su fortuna, sus posesiones, todo lo que tenían. Y bien sabía que sus bóvedas en Gringotts estaban siendo saqueadas para la "restauración" como se atrevieron a llamarlo.

Una pequeña atribución mensual les era dada, pero tan sumamente ridícula que era imposible que les alcanzara.

Draco, intentó buscar trabajo, su situación era desesperada. Ambos lucían sumamente delgados y grises. Él jamás había tenido que trabajar y ahora era el cuidador, cocinero y asistente de su madre, y no tenía gran talento para estirar su mísera asignación.

Aún no les habían devuelto sus varitas por lo que tenía que manejarse a la manera muggle para todo, estaban atrapados. Intentó buscar trabajo por todos lados, siempre con el mismo resultado. No, nadie quería a un repugnante mortífago que debería estar en Azkaban o muerto, como le había dicho un mesero.

Su situación era desesperada, ya no conseguía dormir, no tenían dinero para comer ni para las pociones que necesita su madre, no tenía modo de encontrar trabajo en el mundo mágico. Sin varita, sin recursos, la situación era trágica.

Decidido pensó que su única opción estaba en el mundo muggle, él lo desconocía prácticamente todo de ellos, jamás se había tenido que mezclar ni tomó clases en Hogwarts, pero era lo único que le quedaba por probar.

Prescindiendo de su túnica, echó a andar, realmente no sabía lo ajeno que había estado a toda la realidad de aquel mundo que compartían, sus primeros pasos fueron indecisos, había máquinas, coches creía que se llamaban, ruido y gente yendo de un lado a otro, realmente era todo muy mareante, y muy gris, la gente no vestía los alegres colores del mundo mágico, todos parecían estar cortados por el mismo patrón, como de máquinas en vez de humanos se trataran.

Primero inspeccionaría, para ver en que locales podría buscar trabajo, y en qué consistiría, habría posadas y tabernas como en el mundo mágico se imaginó.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue un establecimiento con tal cantidad de comida que notó su estómago revolverse. "Supermercado", desde luego era súper, de eso no cabía duda, todo el color que le faltaba a esos muggle lo tenían en infinidad de bolsitas de vivos colores.

Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero pudo notar las extrañas miradas de la gente al rededor, debería hacer más incursiones en este mundo, antes de intentar trabajar en él, pero su situación era desesperada. Distinguió a los muggle que trabajaban en el local, todos llevaban camisas rojas, y estaban detrás de máquinas que iban soltando intermitentes pitidos cuando pasaban las bolsitas de colores cerca.

"Se necesitan empaquetadores, repartidores y cajeros" bien, no entendía qué era cada cosa, pero si entendían perfectamente el "se necesita", estaba contemplando el cartel embobado cuando una chica con camisa roja le habló.

Él casi nunca había tenido que estar cerca de un muggle, incluso de pequeño pensaba que era criaturas fantásticas que en realidad no existían. Pero allí estaban, y parecía que querían hablar con él.

—Si buscas trabajo tienes que dejarle tu Curriculum a Tobby, primera caja—dijo la muggle morena con una sonrisa señalándole a un chico de su edad aproximadamente en la primera "caja".

¿Un curriculum? Qué diantres era un curriculum.

Aún así se acercó a "Tobby" y preguntó lo que le había dicho esa simpática chica.

El chico al notar que Draco no entendía a qué se refería le mostró un trozo de papel, no entendió mucho más de lo que pudo presuponer antes, pero al menos él sabía que no tenía nada que se pareciera a eso.

—Pones tu experiencia—dijo el chico.

—No tengo—dijo tristemente Draco.

—Tu datos personales, dirección, identificación, etc.—Bien, eso sí podría ponerlo.

—¿Y cuanto pagan?—soltó, no sabía nada de dinero muggle, pero sí que ellos también comían y compraban todas sus cosas con aquellos papeles que había podido ver en las cajas.

—No mucho, amigo—dijo con pesar el joven—.Pero por algo se empieza.

Se sentía algo esperanzado, quizás allí estuviera su solución, realmente se encontraban desesperados.

Tobby le había dicho que podía entrar a un ciber café que había próximo a la tienda y redactar su curriculum, incluso se había mostrado solícito a ayudarle una vez acabara su turno.

Estaba esperándolo cuando una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

—¿Una vez más haciendo de las tuyas, Malfoy?—.Era uno de los aurores que solía vigilarlos, Peters, no lo recordaba bien. El hombre no había disimulado su animadversión hacia ellos cuando había sido su turno de vigilancia.

—No sé de qué habla—contestó éste lo más inocentemente posible, no necesitaba entrar en discusión con un auror en una calle alejada del mundo mágico.

—A mi no me engañas, los de tu clase no cambian—soltó aquello como si le hubiera escupido en vez de hablado—.Seguro que estás maquinando algún oscuro plan contra los muggles. En el Ministerio estarán encantados de saberlo.

Parecía un gato relamiéndose ante su presa.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada—dijo sinceramente Draco—.Sólo busco trabajo.

Si las risas pudieran rajarte el cuerpo, esa estaba claro que lo haría, aquello no iba a acabar bien para Draco.

—¿Draco Malfoy trabajando para muggles?—le escupió el auror—.En Azkaban es donde deberías estar…

—Ya está bien Peters, yo me ocupo.—Draco no había visto aparecerse a nadie, pero allí estaba ese otro auror… ¿Rowen? No lo recordaba bien, había tenido poco contacto con él.

Debía ser superior a Peters que no rechistó y sencillamente se desapareció lo que dejó a Draco más sorprendido, ¿le costaría algún tipo de venganza contra él que éste auror le hubiera parado los pies?

—Joven Malfoy, disculpe a mi compañero—le dijo éste con una sonrisa… ¿una sonrisa? debía ser la primera que veía en los últimos tiempos dirigida hacia él en el mundo mágico—.Ya sabe que algunos aún no se han adaptado a los nuevos tiempos.

—Sí, señor—se atrevió a decir.

—En cualquier caso, creo que es demasiado pronto para que investigue en el mundo muggle.—Le tomó de un hombro, haciéndoles desaparecer al instante.

De nuevo en la zona mágica en la que ellos vivían ahora, el auror Rowen seguía sosteniendo su hombro.

—Pero señor, necesito trabajar—le miró suplicante, él había mediado con Peters, quizás le entendería—.Mi madre necesita pociones y la asignación no me llega para todo.

—Lo entiendo, Draco.—Le acarició el hombro—.Pero no es buen momento ahora, sólo debes esperar algo de tiempo y todo se calmará, ya lo verás.

Aún desesperado se dirigió a su "casa", no había podido encontrar trabajo, y ya sabía que vigilarían sus movimientos al mundo no mágico. Pero si podía contar con algo relativamente bueno es que al menos había un auror que lo había tratado con respeto. Quizás podría tratar de convencerlo.

En el siguiente turno que tuvo Rowen, le dejó un par de pociones que podrían ayudar a su madre. Algo estupefacto, Draco, las aceptó no estaba en disposición de desperdiciar ninguna ayuda que pudiera recibir. Y sin darse cuenta el auror Rowen se convirtió en el protector de los Malfoy, pociones y comida extra, además de un trato correcto para con ellos.

Draco desconfiado por naturaleza y por educación sabía que nada es dado gratuitamente. Y no se equivocó.

Rowen era sutil, una caricia en el hombro, unas palabras de ánimo, aquellas pociones que tanto necesitaba su madre, y Draco, que por aquellos entonces no tenía contacto con nadie más era consciente de cuánto estaba empezando a necesitar a Rowen.

Las manos ya no se quedaban en su hombro cada día eran un poco más osadas, a veces en su cadera, otras en su muslo, hasta el día que el toque fue inconfundible.

Draco había estado esperando algo, y por sus toques se había dado cuenta de que el auror lo consideraba atractivo. Tenía cero experiencia en cualquier tipo de contacto físico, sus años en Hogwarts sólo le habían otorgado algunos besos con Parkinson, pero en el momento en que su vida se truncó con la llegada de Voldemort su vida sentimental se había recluido como un caracol bajo una tormenta.

Y estaba claro que las intenciones de Rowen iban por ese camino, cuando sintió cómo se colocaba tras él inspeccionando aquello que estaba cocinando, pudo notar el aliento del hombre en su cuello. Comida que por su parte él había comprado para ellos, sin darse cuenta, tenía una mano del hombre en su cadera, muy pegada a su entrepierna, su boca cerca del oído y una erección clavada en su trasero.

Tomó aire e intentó lidiar con la situación lo mejor que supo, sonrío y miró a su "benefactor"

—La comida estará lista en unos minutos—le dijo girando levemente la cabeza.

—No es ese tipo de comida de la que tengo hambre, Draco.—Su voz era totalmente ronca, estaba excitado.

En su fuero interno Draco no quería hacer nada con ese auror, pero ambos eran conscientes de que estaba en deuda con él. Se lo había estado dejando bien claro con sus intervenciones y sus "regalos".

El auror tomó el control de la situación, apagó el fuego y devoró los labios de chico, que en un primer momento no supo responder. Poco a poco su rígido cuerpo se fue ablandando con las caricias de Rowen, los condujo hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Draco era consciente de que aquel día iba a perder su virginidad. Intentó no pensar en el miedo que sentía por ser penetrado. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero Rowen estaba muy decidido, el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó el miembro del mayor cerca de su entrada no pasó desapercibido.

—Sólo dolerá un momento—le dijo introduciéndole un dedo húmedo con su saliva.

Draco encontró aquella intromisión dentro de su cuerpo de lo más incómoda, pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco dejo que el otro lo fuera dilatando, y a pesar de todo, consiguió excitarse. Rowen no era un hombre atractivo, pero estaba acariciándolo hábilmente y él le estaba muy agradecido. Llegados a un punto, se introdujo en él, sin poder evitarlo gritó ante el dolor que acaba de sentir.

—Sheee, será sólo un momento, precioso—le dijo Rowen con la pupilas completamente dilatas por la excitación.

Y así fue, una vez pasada la primera estocada, su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando al miembro dentro de él, el movimiento lento lo fue dilatando, y se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama con Rowen bombeándose entre sus piernas completamente abiertas.

Así comenzó su "relación" con Rowen, no se sentía mal, él seguía trayendo cosas a su casa, y practicaban sexo cada vez que tenían ocasión. Draco se dio cuenta que era capaz de adaptarse casi a cualquier circunstancia y realmente comenzó a sentirse a gusto con el auror. Él no tenía mucho que contar pues casi no salía de esa casa, pero escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba Rowen del mundo mágico, su reconstrucción, su nuevas leyes.

Un día Draco se animó a realizarle su más temida pregunta.

—¿Crees que algún día mi madre y yo podremos volver?—En el fondo temía hacer esa pregunta, llevaban más de un año escondidos en aquella casucha.

La mirada de Rowen fue más clara que sus palabras.

—Quién sabe, Draco.—Pero no enfrentó su mirada y cambió de tema.

Se resignó, más adelante quizás. Lo que sí se dio cuenta es que cada vez eran menos vigilados, siempre había algún auror por el barrio, pero sólo era Rowen el que entraba en su turno a casa de los Malfoy.

Asumiéndolo como una realidad más en su vida, la noticia de que éste estaba destinado a una misión internacional, destrozó los esquemas de Draco. ¿Amor? No, Draco no amaba a Rowen, pero sí sentía cierto cariño hacia él, y valoraba la ayuda que les brindaba a él y a su madre.

La pregunta estaba en el aire, y él no tenía más remedio que realizarla.

—¿Qué será de mi madre y de mí?—le dijo finalmente.

El rostro de Rowen se tiñó de rojo, se había enfurecido. Draco estaba aún algo perplejo ante la reacción de auror.

—Ya veo—fue lo único que dijo.

—Rowen, yo…—No pudo terminar de decir nada más pues fue callado por el auror. Él se había equivocado al suponer que el interés había sido puramente sexual.

—Eres bueno en la cama, Draco—dijo esto casi escupiendo—.No te será difícil encontrar a otro que os ayude.

Esa fue la última vez que le vio, se desapareció y nunca volvió a esa tétrica casa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? En este capítulo conocemos un poquito más de lo que sucedió con los Malfoys.

 **dracoforever:** la verdad es que en este fic Draco es un sufridor, me alegra mucho que te guste. Y como ves sí que sigue, no es un one-shot. Espero leerte pronto.

 **gisselliz89:** pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que con este sacies un poco las ganas, aunque como has visto es tristoncillo, pero hay que entender de donde viene Draco.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos, Shimi


	3. Mi dueño

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada del mundo de Harry Potter, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. MI DUEÑO**

Hacía varias semanas de la visita de Potter al club, Draco había vuelto a su rutina, días visitando a su madre en la clínica en la que había conseguido que la admitieran no sin antes endeudarse y realizar más de un servicio extra con el dueño. Y noches entregado a sus clientes.

Draco nuevamente pensó que el ser humano es un animal de costumbres, por malas que estas fueran, siempre se acostumbraba, sobrevivía y las convertía en su "normalidad".

Cínicamente pensó que se estaba volviendo un entendido sobre psicología humana a fuerza de ensayo y error.

Esa noche aún no había tenido ningún cliente, Murphy tenía un elevado coste sobre él, sabiendo que era la joya de su plantel. Si alguien lo quería tenía que pagar su valor, no todos podían. Eso le ofrecía una selecta clientela que solía repetir, algo muy bueno para el negocio.

Contra la creencia popular de una energía misteriosa que avisaba al mago o bruja que algo importante iba a pasar, a él esa "señal" nunca se le había revelado y no había sentido nada especial minutos antes de que su vida fuera a dar un giro de 180 grados, el destino no le había regalado ese detallito para avisarle de su futuro.

Nuevamente, nada le iba a indicar que esa puerta abriéndose cambiaría su vida.

Estaba hablando con uno de los clientes, cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta. Pelo negro despeinado, ojos verdes refulgentes, y un aura mágica apabullante.

Draco desde que entró quedó conectado con sus ojos, y no prestó mucha atención a lo que aquel cliente le estaba diciendo. Vio como el ceño de Potter se fruncía y llamaba a Murphy, este elevó las cejas y asintió mandándole a Draco una mirada sorprendida.

Potter se movía por la sala como si la locomotora de Hogwarts se tratara, los demás chicos y clientes se apartaban de su camino. Se dirigía hacia él, y su entrecejo no se había alisado, seguía tenso.

El cliente que aún se empeñaba en querer llamar su atención, le agarró del brazo ante la reticencia de Draco de prestarle atención.

—Fuera—aunque dicho de un modo muy bajo, la furia en su voz era aterradora. Draco se pensó si salir de allí corriendo, pero se dio cuenta que el moreno había hecho presa sobre el cliente.

Tener al auror Potter, alías el jodido-niño-que-vivió-para-convertirse-en-terror-puro agarrándote del brazo que tenía sujeto a Draco, no podía evitar que tu cara pasara de la sorpresa al miedo en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch

Ya no estaba, estaban solos, pero ese aura peligrosa seguía al rededor de ellos.

Draco comenzaba a estar molesto, otra vez Potter, y sus control sobre todos y especialmente sobre él.

Se movió rápidamente, se dio cuenta que todo el club les estaba mirando. Mejor seguir con aquello en privado.

Nuevamente, sentir como una magia tan poderosa recorría el pasillo detrás de ti era cuanto menos apabullante, la anterior vez podría decir que Potter estaba sorprendido, pero estaba vez el auror estaba enfadado, y ya sabía que no era bueno tener un cliente enfadado, no al menos para abrir la noche. Maldijo su suerte.

En la habitación, ambos entraron; con alguien tan enfadado Draco había aprendido que lo mejor era esperar. Fue a sentarse al sofá negro donde éste le había follado, pero realmente era eso o la cama. Vio más conveniente sentarse que tumbarse.

Potter también se dirigió hacia allí, colocándose delante de él.

Bueno, bien, allí estaban de nuevo, y tras el numerito que había hecho el auror, se temía que no iba a ser la última vez.

Draco elevó sus manos hacia los botones del pantalón del moreno. Sus manos sin querer temblaron un poco, pero tener tanta magia enfadada delante suya era peligroso para él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Sus manos fueron frenadas y agarradas por las muñecas con fuerza, le alzó del sofá dejándole frente a frente, Draco sabía su posición, no lo olvidaba nunca, pero no se había considerado un cobarde. Pero en ese momento no quería enfrentar la mirada verde furiosa que tenía frente así.

—Mírame—ordenó Potter. Ya había escuchado su apellido la anterior vez, pero casi todo había consistido en gemidos ahogados. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la voz varonil que el moreno había adquirido pero sin dejar de ser esa tan familiar que él recordaba.

Draco le miró, qué se suponía que quería, ¿humillarle? Bien, había llegado tarde, eso ya lo habían hecho otros, se siente.

—No vas a estar con nadie más.—oh, el león era posesivo.

—Lo siento, Potter, las facturas no se pagan solas—le dijo sin dejar de mirarle. Podría follarle duro, pero él tenía que ganarse la vida.

—Yo pagaré tu sueldo.—¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? Yo no tengo un sueldo fijo.—Algo en él quería molestar al auror por querer imponerse sobre él, al menos ahí él sabía que hacía un trabajo por el que era pagado—.Gano en función de cuanto folle.

Aquello pareció desagradar a Potter, estúpido, a ver si se creía que él estaba allí haciendo punto y que sólo había sido él el que se lo había follado sobre ese sofá. Había perdido ya la cuenta.

—1000 galeones a la semana—concluyó Potter.

Draco estaba alucinando, ¿Potter estaba dispuesto a pagar eso por él?

—1500—sentenció Draco, si le iba a comprar que le comprara caro.

Potter sonrió de un modo que no le había visto en sus años de colegio, le confería un aire muy atractivo, quitando que era el maldito Harry Potter, no era de los peores clientes que uno pudiera imaginarse…

—Hecho.—Ya no hubo más charla el trato estaba cerrado. Draco temió haber cometido el peor error de su vida, venderse de esa manera a una sola persona era entregar más de lo que había entregado hasta ese momento, por extraño que pudiera parecer ese pensamiento.

—Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos—sentenció—.Te mudas.—Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—¿Ah sí? Me vas a poner un pisito donde solo tú puedas venir a verme.—El tono sugerente en su voz no escondía la burla que también había en ello.

–Vendrás a mi casa.—Parecía que nadie contradecía al auror nunca pues el tono no era para nada dado a interpretaciones, era una orden.

—¿Qué?—Draco no daba crédito, ¿iba a convertirse en su esclavo sexual las 24 horas del día?— Tengo que pensarlo—concluyó.

No quería decirle que no abiertamente, sabía que un no directo en sus circunstancias a veces era mucho peor.

—No tienes nada que pensar, Malfoy—dijo Potter secamente.

Draco estaba sintiendo un gélido escalofrío correr por su espalda, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿vender su alma a su mayor enemigo en la escuela?

Potter debió notar como se encogía y el miedo se apoderaba de él, aunque Draco intentaba no mostrarse vulnerable en la medida de lo posible. Había clientes que querían ser su "papi" pero aquello era serio, aquello era algo que iba a cambiar su vida.

—Podrás irte cuando quieras.—El tono no era amable, pero le estaba dejando una puerta abierta de huída.

—Vale—dijo finalmente tras una larga pausa en la que Draco se había quedado observando si realmente el moreno decía la verdad. En sus verdes ojos, aunque más agresivos de lo que recordaba de sus años de escuela, no había rastro de engaño.

—Vamos a por tus cosas.

—¿Ahora?—dijo sorprendido.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer ahora mismo?—inquirió Potter.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar, le era demasiado fácil caer en esa conducta que ambos habían tenido por 7 años de clases.

Fue hacía una pequeña puerta que tenía tras el diván y sacó su ropa, quitándose su semitransparente túnica y colgándola. En su lugar se colocó sobre su delgado cuerpo unas ropas que habían visto años mejores. Intentó no sentirse avergonzado por el estado de ellas, hacía tiempo que le daba igual lo que pensaran de él, pero Potter le conocía y le iba a tener en su casa.

Su semidesnudez le otorgaba una protección pero sus raídas ropas le hacían sentir mucho mas desnudo. Levantó la cabeza intentando olvidar aquello y no mostrar debilidad nuevamente.

—Listo—dijo con el tono mas normal que encontró en su memoria.

—¿No tienes que recoger nada más?—preguntó asombrado Potter asombrado.

—Tengo algunas cosas en la habitación en la que me quedo por el día.—No le apetecía que el moreno le acompañara a esa decadente habitación y viera que podía meter todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa pequeña de viaje.

—Vamos.—Estaba claro que Potter no le iba a dejar guardar nada para él.

Salieron de la habitación del club y paró un momento para despedirse de Murphy, le comunicó que se iría a casa de Potter y que le haría llegar su parte de lo que él le pagara.

—No seas estúpido—le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo–.Ese dinero es tuyo una vez sales de este local.—Le agarró en un corto abrazo que a tenor de la dura mirada verde que encontró de vuelta al retirarse, el auror no consideraba oportuno—.Mucha suerte, Draco. Te la mereces.

Casi al borde de las lágrimas Draco salió del local escoltado por el auror, recordaba pocos momentos en los que alguien hubiera sido agradable con él en los últimos años. Agradable de verdad, siempre había habido un interés detrás.

Subieron la calle en una noche que no era fría a pesar de ser casi finales de septiembre, dentro de nada tendría que utilizar abrigo.

—Es dos calles más arriba—le dijo a Potter, este solo asintió.

Subieron por el cochambroso apartamento hasta el piso en el que habitaba el rubio hasta la fecha.

Una sola habitación con una cama, un armario, una mesa y una silla eran todo el mobiliario. Una minúscula cocina y un aseo tras una cortina.

Se repitió que no debía sentirse avergonzado por ello mientras metía sus escasas pertenencias en una bolsa de mano de viaje.

Potter tenía la mirada clavada en él, pero no dijo nada. Quién sabe quizás esta visión de pobreza le dejara algunos galeones más.

—Listo—dijo tras varios minutos.

No le dio tiempo de decir mucho más cuando el moreno le agarró de la muñeca y los desapareció de la habitación.

Al acto estaban en un salón desconocido por él, sería la casa del auror.

—Yo me voy a trabajar, tengo turno de noche.—¿le iba a dejar solo la primera noche?—Kreacher te mostrará tu habitación.

Acto seguido tras un polvoriento crack apareció el elfo más viejo y feo que había visto Draco en su vida.

—Kreacher, está aquí amo—dijo haciendo una reverencia a Potter.

En cuanto vio al rubio el elfo entró en trance, reverencia tras reverencia el elfo se doblaba ante él, repitiendo una sarta de palabras inconexas en las que pudo identificar, señor Malfoy, orgullo de la sangre y amada ama Black.

Potter parecía no tener mucha paciencia con el elfo pues debía de sufrir de dichos ataques con frecuencia.

Le agarró por uno de sus pequeños hombros, y le giró para que le prestara atención.

—El señor Malfoy vivirá ahora con nosotros acomódale una habitación, por favor Kreacher.

El elfo se tranquilizó y asintió.Y Draco miraba a ambos aún asombrado por la situación, por un lado el comportamiento desquiciado de un elfo tan anciano y por otro esas cuatro palabras que había dicho Potter " Señor Malfoy" refiriéndose a él y "por favor" refiriéndose al elfo, no sabría decidir por cual de las dos era más extravagante.

—Kreacher preparará una buena habitación para el amo Malfoy, señor.—Y con otro crack se desapareció. Sacándole de su estado de asombro.

—Bien, hasta mañana—sin decir más se metió en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Draco libre de la verde mirada de su "dueño" miraba todo sorprendido, un amplio salón decorado a lo muggle en una estructura claramente mágica. Creía recordar que Potter se había criado entre muggles así que aquella decoración debía haberla heredado de su experiencia en ese mundo. Los sillones eran modernos y parecían cómodos, seguro que sería un lugar agradable para estar sentado con un libro delante de la chimenea.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos volvió a sorprenderle el crack del elfo, más le valía ir acostumbrándose o se le iba a parar el corazón.

—Amo, Señor Malfoy, Kreacher le ha preparado una buena habitación.—Y echó a andar con su paso retranqueante.

Entre estrechos pasillos llegaron a una zona que parecía ser de habitaciones, el elfo le hizo pasar a una que se veía que había sido recientemente remodelada.

No podía ser mas diferente a las habitaciones que había estado habitando todos esos años, todo en ella era de tonos claros y alegres sin rallar en lo infantil ni lo ñoño, le iba a encantar vivir en una habitación así. No tenía mucho más que la que había estado ocupando hacía poco pero en vez de tristeza desprendían positividad. Extraño termino para otorgarle a unos muebles, pensó.

—¿Quiere comer amo, señor Malfoy? Kreacher hace ricas cenas—dijo el elfo con una inquietante sonrisa.

—Claro—dijo únicamente Draco.

Otro crack y se quedó a solas, quería saber qué se veía desde esa amplia ventana de día. Colocó sus pocas pertenencias dentro del armario y abrió una puerta que confirmó que era un baño completo. Draco acostumbraba a darse una ducha antes y después de pasar por el club y hacer un pequeño aseo en su habitación.

Aquella blanca bañera le parecía la cosa más hermosa que había visto en años ¿podría darse un baño?

Estaba comprobando "su" estupendo baño cuando el elfo le dejó la cena en la mesa de la habitación.

Un plato con una extraña masa marrón le esperaba con un entusiasmado elfo.

—Gracias, Kreacher—fue lo único que supo decir.

El elfo se fue contento y Draco intentó comer aquel engrudo, todo no iba a ser bueno en esa casa. Ya había encontrado el punto negro. Dejó el plato y se dirigió a la cama, era pronto pero aunque en poco tiempo la experiencia había sido intensa. Potter no llegaría hasta por la mañana imaginó, así que decidió echar una cabezadita por una noche.

Cayó redondo en la cómoda cama, hasta que la luz de la mañana le despertó.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, ¿qué le deparará ahora a nuestro dragón en la guarida del león?

 **dracoforever:** tenemos un espíritu retorcido, pero poner al límite a este rubito me encanta, y más si es frente a Harry.

 **christine C:** en este capítulo conoceremos un poco más de ambos y el trato que van a hacer. Me alegro que te esté gustando.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos, Shimi


	4. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada del mundo de Harry Potter, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Aclaraciones, respuestas a comentarios, agradecimientos, abajo. Creo que es más operativo, no?

A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Grimmauld Place**

Le costó identificar dónde estaba pero la realidad fue abriéndose paso en su mente, Potter le había comprado por 1500 galeones a la semana y esta era su habitación. Con una maravillosa bañera.

Solo aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír, esperaba que aquello fuera lo que parecía; un cliente que quería sus servicios en exclusividad y nada más oscuro de lo que acabara arrepintiéndose.

Una lista de datos que debía conocer se agolparon en su mente, tenía que conocer los horarios de Potter para planear las visitas a su madre, ahora que iba a poder disponer de más dinero y más tiempo podría mejorar sus condiciones en la clínica.

Tampoco sabía si Potter habría vuelto ya o si estaría durmiendo. Si sería de los de follar antes de dormir o al despertar. Ya iría conociendo sus costumbres.

No tenía claro como iba a querer Potter convivir con él si abiertamente o solo verle cuando él quisiera. Muchas incógnitas que aún no tenían respuesta hasta que el moreno apareciera, mientras tanto intentaría hacerse un café y unas tostadas.

Le llevó varios intentos hasta que encontró la cocina, al parecer esta también había sido remodelada a lo muggle, una moderna cocina con electrodomésticos muggles, Draco casi bendijo al auror por ese detalle. Draco no podía usar la magia para cocinar pues seguía careciendo de varita, con estas novedades muggles pensó que Potter debía tener un fuerte conjuro para dejarlas funcionar las 24 horas ya que la nevera estaba fría cuando la abrió. Podía sentir la magia de la casa, ya investigaría como lo hacía. De momento podría tomar leche fría y calentar café en una curiosa máquina que ponía "expresso caffe", el conocía esas máquinas llamadas tostadoras pues cuando vivían en la primera casa con su madre habían tenido una. En el callejón Diagón había demasiada magia para poder tener nada eléctrico. El calentaba sus tostadas en una sartén.

Estaba disfrutando de poner en marcha esas pequeñas máquinas cuando en uno de sus viajes a la nevera, Draco vio a Potter apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aún llevaba su túnica azul de auror, se le veía algo cansado pero entero, debía de haber acabado de llegar, las 8 de la mañana. Un dato para apuntar en su agenda de hábitos del moreno.

—¿Café?—dijo tratando de no parecer molesto por su presencia, pero no puedo evitar recordar por lo que él estaba allí y no era para jugar con tostadoras y cafeteras.

—Por favor—dijo sentándose en la mesa que había en la cocina, redonda con cuatro sillas.

Draco puso el café que se había preparado para él y las tostadas, aún no tenía claro que es lo que esperaba Potter de su convivencia, y comer delante de él no le pareció buena idea.

—¿Me acompañas?—dijo el moreno sencillamente, dándole permiso a Draco para desayunar con él, sirvió más café y calentó un par de tostadas también para él.

Se le hacía raro estar compartiendo esta escena con el-niño-que-vivió en la cocina de la casa de este, todo muy bizarro si alguien se dignaba a preguntarle, pero a esas alturas estaba más que hecho a adaptarse, la otra opción… bien la otra opción no la había contemplado nunca.

El desayuno fue silencioso, realmente no había compartido esa intimidad con nadie, salvo con su madre y alguna vez hacía tanto tiempo con Rowen, siglos parecía de aquello, y se sentía incómodo; él se sentía bien en todo lo que se refería a piel, saliva y sudor, pero estos ámbitos tan domésticos, no, realmente no.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Draco se levantó y llevó todo al fregadero, luego se encargaría de limpiarlo.

Giró sobre sus pasos y se aproximó a Potter, seguía sentado mirándole. Se dio cuenta de que él vestía un maltrecho pijama, pero ya era tarde para poder cambiar su atuendo. Decidió que lo mejor era su desnudez, siempre se veía mejor así que vestido, y le dejaba meterse en su papel. Dejó toda la ropa hecha un montón en el suelo y se acercó hacia Potter que tenía un brillo casi demoniaco en sus ojos verdes.

El auror estaba sentado con la piernas abiertas, con su uniforme se le veía realmente imponente. Draco se arrodilló frente a él, y comenzó a acariciar la tela sobre su entrepierna, el bulto que encontró le hizo saber que iba por buen camino. Fue abriendo los botones que aprisionaban su ya notable erección, era cálido, muy cálido y su olor era fuerte, pero no podría decir que fuera desagradable y aquello le turbó. Para él el olor de la excitación de un hombre era común, pero no por ello era de su agrado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que esos 1500 galeones semanales debían estar turbando su entendimiento, para encontrar mínimamente agradable el olor de su ex-compañero de colegio.

Una mata de vello oscuro rodeaba la base del pene de Potter, como ya recordaba era grande, y pensó que no le extrañaba dada su actitud, lo sacó del pantalón junto a sus testículos, estos recubiertos de una suave capa de vello oscuro eran grandes y pesados, no recordaba haberlos sentido cuando le folló en el club.

Se dio unos segundos para mirar hacia arriba, como sabía unos orbes verdes oscuros le miraban intensamente, Potter no era una persona de muchas palabras por lo que estaba comprobando, pero estaba claro que aquello era de su completo agrado; nada de entrecejo fruncido.

Introdujo el duro miembro en su boca, y se concentró en hacerle una de sus mejores mamadas, por 1500 galeones, bien se la merecía. Draco Malfoy pudo ser muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamás fue un desagradecido.

El auror se deshacía en la silla de aquella moderna cocina, y Draco se esmeraba por acariciar con su garganta su rosado glande; el moreno tenía una de sus enormes manos sobre su cabello, esta vez no tironeaba de él, sino que seguía los movimientos de su cabeza, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Tomó con una de sus manos los pesados testículos del moreno, y los masajeó, aquello parecía excitarlo mucho, y por Merlín, que sintió un suave tirón en su propia entrepierna, lo que le recordó que no tenía ningún tipo de poción con él.

Sorbía todo lo que Potter dejaba salir en su boca, aumentando el ritmo, lo que hizo que ya no pudiera contener más el orgasmo que inundó la garganta de Draco. No lo pensó, y tragó todo.

No se separó de él hasta que el cuerpo de Potter se fue relajando y le soltó la cabeza. Un fugaz contacto visual que Draco no quiso alargar más de lo debido, le confirmó que el moreno estaba cansado, y quizás algo incómodo.

Se levantó y buscó su ropa, la semierección que había tenido hacia unos momentos ya había desaparecido, se vistió rápidamente sin mirarle. Después se dirigió hacia el fregadero para limpiar los restos del desayuno, realmente no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación, así que aquello le pareció buena idea.

Escuchó el ruido de la silla de Potter al levantarse y cómo este pasaba detrás de él.

—Esta semana tengo turno de noche—fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la cocina.

Imaginó que iría a dormir, sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo le tomaría ni que debía hacer él mientras tanto.

Una vez terminó allí, lo que más le apetecía era poder probar esa maravillosa bañera, no le parecía bien dejar la casa mientras Potter estaba durmiendo hasta que hablaran de lo que el rubio debía hacer. Quizás al día siguiente ya pudiera ir a ver a su madre.

o0o

Dos horas después, casi tan arrugado como un garbanzo, Draco decidió salir del baño. Se sentía relajado y limpio, algo somnoliento dado sus hábitos nocturnos, decidió que echaría una cabezadita antes de la hora del almuerzo, imaginaba que Potter se despertaría también a esa hora.

Pero casi no pudo dormir, y 20 minutos después se encontraba sin saber bien que hacer en aquella casa. Se vistió y se decidió a inspeccionar el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Era una casa mágica, no cabía la menor duda, pero con aquel toque que debía clasificar de muggle. Lo poco que podía ver por las ventanas le hacían suponer que estaban en el Londres no mágico, en una especie de bolsa de saco con un pequeño parque en la entrada.

Una a una fue entrando en las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta, la habitación que él ocupaba estaba en la tercera planta, no sabía cuál sería la de Potter, pero en aquella planta casi todas las puertas estaban cerradas, así que decidió bajar a la siguiente. En esta encontró un despacho moderno, incluido lo que él creía que era un ordenador muggle. Draco era una persona curiosa, pero también sabía de aquel dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato", un vistazo a aquel lugar le dejó claro que era utilizado por el dueño de la casa. Fotografías mágicas y muggles se combinaban en las paredes, así como un Pensadero.

Mejor salir de ahí, no quería que lo encontrara Potter pensando que fisgoneaba entre sus cosas.

Realmente no tuvo que andar mucho más para encontrar una estancia que lo dejó maravillado, una enorme biblioteca, y no cualquiera, aquella casa estaba claro que había pertenecido a una antigua casa de Sangres puras, entre las estanterías había tratados de magia tan antiguos que casi parecían fueran a desintegrarse con solo tocarlos. Magia oscura, textos legales, pociones, aquello era un paraíso, pensó Draco.

Nunca se había considerado un empollón, pero hacía tantos años que no leía un libro, aquello eran lujos que él no podía permitirse y realmente no era como si pudiera entrar en Flourish y Blotts. Había leído El profeta que había en el Club, pero una verdadera lectura, hacía años.

Sin percatarse del tiempo que transcurría, Draco pasó horas entre aquellos polvorientos volúmenes hasta que sonoro Crack del viejo elfo lo sacó de su lectura.

—Señor Malfoy, señor, el amo está en el comedor esperando para comer con usted—dijo el elfo casi tocando el suelo con su larga nariz en una reverencia imposible para su edad.

Draco se sintió un poco incómodo, Potter quería comer con él y no se había dado ni cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Siguió al elfo hasta un comedor que no había visto aún en la planta principal, le pareció excesivo para solo dos personas, pero él no iba a decir nada. Se sentó en el lugar donde había un servicio completo, cerca de Potter.

Este estaba leyendo la última edición de El Profeta que dejó cuando le vio entrar, parecía descansado y su pelo húmedo le otorgaba un aire relajado que aún no le había visto. Quizás es que al Niño-de-oro se la chupaban poco.

—Veo que has encontrado la Biblioteca—dijo sencillamente Potter.

—Sí, he perdido la noción de tiempo—dijo—.Lo siento—se obligó a añadir.

—No hace falta que te disculpes—dijo el moreno. En ese momento aparecieron unos platos con un extraño contenido negruzco.

Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ese condenado elfo era una nulidad en la cocina, ¿cómo podía ser? Los elfos de Malfoy's Manor hacían exquisitos platos hasta en los días más ordinarios.

Una ola de dolor le atravesó, hacía mucho que no pensaba en la residencia que la familia tenía desde hacia centenares de años, tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar sus emociones.

—Sí, este es el motivo de que coma en el Ministerio—dijo como en tono de broma Potter.

Aquello lo distrajo un poco, desde que el moreno atravesara las puertas del Club hacia semanas no se podía decir que la relación que habían mantenido pudiera tildarse de cordial, era tensa, erótica, y en clara desventaja. Un leve conato de broma hacía que Draco se sintiera algo mejor.

–¿No debería tener el Salvador del Mundo Mágico un elfo con mejores habilidades?—dijo Draco en tono ligero, pero se sorprendió al ver la mala cara del moreno—.¿Yo si fuera tú le abriría una queja formal al Ministerio?–Aquello pareció divertir un poco a Potter.

—El elfo venía con la casa—apuntó, mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la nariz—.Creo que si le dijera que la comida no es buena moriría de un infarto por el disgusto.

Draco no pudo más que soltar una suave risa, se veía cómico al poderoso auror olfateando el engrudo y a la vez sintiendo causarle un mal al desastre de elfo.

—¿Me permites enmendar esto?—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El moreno se quedó pensativo mirándolo y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Media hora después, volvía al comedor bastante contento. Inmediatamente a que este se sentara aparecieron dos platos mucho más apetitosos que los anteriores, aunque Draco no era un gran cocinero, cualquier cosa hubiera sido un manjar en comparación a lo que había aparecido antes.

Potter lo miraba asombrado, quizás no fueran solo mamadas lo que le estaban faltando a ese auror, era sencillamente unos Espaguetis carbonara.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que cocine "Esto"?—dijo mostrando su plato.

—Fácil—dijo él complacido—.Lo he cocinado yo.

Ahora Potter lo miraba además de sorprendido receloso, y Draco estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Sigue el maldito elfo vivo?—preguntó suspicaz.

—Claro.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?—inquirió más agresivo de lo que el rubio hubiera esperado. Draco tomó aire, las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles con el ex-Gryffindor que siempre lo consideraba un mentiroso.

—Solo le he dicho que mi "sueño" es ser un gran chef y que necesitaba su ayuda para poder preparar "deliciosas comidas", como él las llama—dijo alzando sus rubias cejas en señal aclaratoria—.Para tener contento al amo—apuntó.

Potter lo miraba aún receloso, capaz era de ir a comprobar si el elfo aún respiraba.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero esto se supone que se come caliente—dijo apuntando a su propio plato.

Potter parecía no dejar de recelar, maldito obtuso, ¿aún podía pensar que quería envenenarlo o algo parecido? Por la maldita fortuna que le iba a pagar ese plan no le convenía, pero claro, para él el moreno nunca había brillado por su astucia.

Para demostrar que no ocurría nada con la comida comenzó el a comer, no es que fueran los mejores que había comido, pero eran decentes. No miró si Potter le imitaba, allá él si no quería comer lo que había preparado, que se comiera el engrudo del elfo.

Pero escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla y sonrió para sí mismo cuando el moreno empezó a engullir la pasta.

Después de comer, Draco prefirió refugiarse un rato más en la cocina, se decía que era para encubrir su mentira sobre lo el "gran chef", pero realmente no sabía que papel debía adoptar con el dueño de la casa, y de momento se sentía más cómodo así.

Pero Potter no le dio mucho tiempo para esconderse.

—Malfoy quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho—dicho lo cual abandonó la cocina. Estaba claro que el moreno no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le desobedeciera.

Así que sencillamente le siguió, se permitió el lujo de observarle caminar delante de él, hasta entonces ese había sido su papel. Anchos hombros debajo de una ropa mucho más informal que el uniforme de auror se le ajustaban a un cuerpo torneado por lo que presupuso el duro entrenamiento.

Se sorprendió un poco a sí mismo admirando la prieta anatomía del Héroe, y no se le escapó el pensamiento de qué hacia él contratando sus "servicios" cuando estaba claro que si no por su fama por su excelente forma física el Chico de Oro podría tener a quien quisiera.

Quizás no quería dar nada a cambio y por eso era más fácil contratar a un prostituto para que le satisficiera. Quizás no fuera la primera vez… aquel pensamiento le molestó sin saber bien por cual de los puntos anteriores.

Entró en el despacho que no se equivocó en ubicarlo como el de Potter, sin sentarse le indicó que se sentara delante del escritorio, había dos asientos que parecían cómodos, tomó el de la derecha. Potter rodeó la mesa y se sentó a la cabecera.

—Hablemos de horarios y demás—dijo, al menos iban a establecer un poco los términos de ese contrato, algo que realmente agradecía—.Yo hago turnos semanales de tarde, noche y día—.Esta semana tengo el de noche, por lo que me iré a las 12 y volveré como hoy, a las 8. De todas maneras te avisaré cuando los turnos cambien—siguió con un movimiento de mano como si aquello no fuera relevante.

—De acuerdo—asintió.

—Como antes te decía no suelo venir a comer, ya has adivinado por qué—dijo con un gesto significativo, Draco sólo asintió esta vez—.Cocinas bien, si te parece podemos hacer una comida juntos.—¿Realmente aquello era una sugerencia?—Puedes salir y entrar, no eres ningún prisionero, tienes habilitada la red flu a esta casa—.Iba a continuar pero Draco le interrumpió.

—¿Y dónde estamos exactamente?—dijo de un modo casual. El moreno le miró perplejo unos segundos.

—Creí que la habías reconocido, esto es Grimmauld Place, morada de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Draco quedó shockeado, no, no la había reconocido, era la antigua casa de su familia materna, aunque su madre nunca vivió allí, sí había ido a visitarla cuando no era más que un niño de no más de 5 años. Ahora entendía el siroco que había sufrido el viejo elfo, le había reconocido. También sabía que esa había sido la sede de la famosa Orden del Fénix durante la guerra, y ahora el moreno habitaba allí.

Potter pareció dejarle unos instantes para que lo asimilara antes de continuar.

—Como te decía puedes entrar y salir, pero no puedes traer aquí a nadie, ¿lo entiendes?—No es como si Draco tuviera a nadie a quien llevar a ningún sitio, la única persona en su vida era su madre y la mantenía en aquella clínica tan sumamente cara. Asintió de nuevo para dejarle claro que lo había entendido. —Bien, como ya te dije, no estarás con nadie más—.En aquel punto los ojos verdes le taladraron, como queriendo dejarle el tema bien claro. Quizás ese estúpido pensara que él disfrutaba siendo usado por unos y por otros, que él buscaba eso.

Intentó calmarse para no insultarlo y le constó, Merlín si le costó, se mordió la lengua tragándose su orgullo en el camino.

—Claro como el agua—aclaró. La intensidad no abandonó los orbes verdes, pero parecía darse por satisfecho.

—Por último, ¿Cómo quieres recibir tu estipendio, directamente en tu cuenta de Gringotts?—la pregunta realmente no pareció hecha con ninguna doble intención, pero a Draco le removió por dentro.

Su cuenta en Gringotts estaba confiscada y no confiaba que cualquier dinero que entrara no fuera requerido para "la reconstrucción del mundo mágico", no es que hubieran tenido que justificar nunca la procedencia del dinero familiar, pero la experiencia le decía que con él harían una excepción.

El dinero que había destinado el Ministerio a ellos, un día dejó de recibirlo, ese día fue el primero que decidió prostituirse seriamente.

Una de las primeras compras que hizo al entrar en el Club fue un monedero mágico, no aparentaba más que ser una pequeña cartera de cuero pero podía almacenar una buena cantidad llegados el caso.

No es que realmente llegara nunca a acumular grandes cantidades pues la clínica de su madre lo consumía prácticamente y se empeñaba en ahorrar cada knut para algún día poder dejar esa vida.

Con lo que llevaba ahorrado no podría retirarse nunca, la oportunidad que le brindaba Potter lo veía como un plan de pensiones para ese momento

—Prefiero que me la des a mi directamente, gracias.

La cara del moreno parecía de nuevo perpleja, realmente iba a ser una cantidad cuantiosa, pero no era un iluso, pasada la novedad de tenerle en exclusividad se daría cuenta que no costaba tanto como lo que le pagaba semanalmente.

El asombro se convirtió de pronto en duda, no es que Draco no estuviera acostumbrado a que los aurores desconfiaran de él por regla general, pero se le olvidaba que Potter era uno de ellos.

—¿Tienes algún asunto de drogas, Malfoy?—dijo sin que se le moviera ni un pelo. De eso no lo habían acusado nunca, siempre hay primeras veces para todo en esta vida.

—Lo siento Potter, no soy tan interesante como los aurores me creéis—dijo alzando una de sus cejas—tan sólo no confió en el Ministerio.

Si el tema de las drogas parecía no importar gravemente al moreno que le mentaran la poca fiabilidad de su amado Ministerio le enfureció, no era la intención real de Draco, tan sólo estaba siendo sincero. Se preparó para recibir una manta de insultos, pero sorprendentemente estos no llegaron a salir de la boca del auror.

—Así será, lo recibirás los lunes—aseguró el dueño de la casa—¿Alguna duda, Malfoy?

Draco se quedó dubitativo, realmente tenía dudas sobre los términos sexuales de su contrato, pero le pareció que si este no los exponía, no estaba entre sus puntos relevantes. Parecía que el mayor de sus problemas era la exclusividad y sobre eso Draco no tenía nada que objetar, tenía acceso al mundo exterior, comida y techo. No le parecía un mal acuerdo, además aquella Biblioteca era fabulosa.

—Nada—dijo sencillamente.

—Puedes retirarte ahora tengo que tratar otros asuntos—Draco se levantó y se marchó a la que sería ahora su habitación, por lo que parecía de momento con la mamada de por la mañana había cumplido, quizás antes de irse fuera a buscarle a su habitación.

Iba a salir cuando el moreno le llamó.

—Sólo una cosa más, si vas a salir, dile a Kreacher que lo harás y cuando volverás—No había ni siquiera alzado la vista para mirarle sabiendo que el rubio le había escuchado perfectamente, no le molestó que le reclamara saber eso, sino el hecho que en el fondo le estaba tratando como a un empleado, le pagaba estaba claro, pero aún así se sintió algo irritado.

—De acuerdo—dijo saliendo por la puerta.

o0o

Draco decidió que iría a visitar a su madre a la clínica, siempre prefería ir en algún momento de la mañana, con la luz del sol, aunque siempre gris de Londres, lo prefería al crepúsculo de la tarde; siempre le hacía sentir culpable no poder quedarse más con ella o llevársela con él.

Pero sabía que allí estaba mejor atendida de lo que pudiera estar con él, desde que la había internado había ganado peso y tenía un color saludable, no había mejorado mucho en su vuelta a la normalidad, pero a veces pensaba que esa mujer que conoció jamás volvería y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que aquella sería su madre para siempre.

Como le había dicho a Potter, llamó al elfo y le dijo que estaría fuera una par de horas, no solía usar la red flu porque en su bloque de pisos no había y tampoco en el Club, y porque realmente nunca había tenido ningún lugar más al que ir. Usaría la que tenían en la clínica, por lo que no pensaba demorarse más de lo que durara la visita a su madre aquel día.

El olor era inconfundible, tanto allí como en San Mungo, lo primero que uno notaba era el olor. Desinfectante con rastro de pociones, un olor que para él más que de salud era olor a enfermedad.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su madre, las enfermeras ya le conocían, no parecían sentir el más mínimo aprecio por su persona pero al menos su madre no sufría aquellas miradas, no que él lo hubiera comprobado. Quizás aquellas mujeres pensaran que ella ya había pagado su culpa, aunque en algún caso, él sabía que algunos de los maridos habían frecuentado su cama, pero que él supiera no era el de ninguna de las que atendían a su madre.

No es que a él le importara lo más mínimo, solo no quería que su madre sufriera por lo que él hiciera.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada en una mecedora, siempre sentía un gran alivio cuando la veía, aún seguía allí, sí, de este modo, pero aún estaba viva, aún podía abrazarla.

Su madre era capaz de andar, no es que lo hiciera por propia voluntad, pero si la levantabas y comenzabas a caminar agarrándola se dejaba llevar. Él trataba de no falta ningún día y caminar con ella por el pequeño jardín interior de la clínica, en su contrato ponía que una enfermera lo haría, pero le gustaba disfrutar de esos momentos con ella.

Él le hablaba, de cualquier cosa, jamás de problemas, no sabía hasta donde llegaba su consciencia, pero si conseguía comprender lo que decía prefería que se llevara algo positivo; también era algo que a él le hacía sentir bien. Por unos momentos podía dejar lo que era su vida y hablar de cualquier cosa, no soñaba con grandes cosas, ni hablaba del pasado.

Esta vez el tema fue el negocio que tenía entre manos y lo contento que estaba por poder ahorrar algo de dinero para el futuro. Se veía junto a ella en una casita, lejos de allí, en Escocia o Irlanda, alejados de la comunidad mágica disfrutando de una vida tranquila. En su mente su madre volvía a ser ella misma, pero ese dato nunca se lo comentaba a ella.

Anduvieron durante un buen rato y volvió a acompañar a su habitación, aún no hacía frío pero le gustaría comprarle un abrigo nuevo, uno con el que se viera realmente hermosa; él sabía que su color favorito era el azul.

Se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en su frente.

—Hasta mañana, mamá. Te quiero.

Se sentía contento cuando atravesó la chimenea hacia Grimmauld Place, al menos esa noche sería diferente; no tendría que ir al Club y dormiría en una cama realmente cómoda.

Cuando salió de la chimenea seguía sonriendo, ¿sería demasiado darse otro largo baño en la maravillosa bañera?

Pero la imagen de un nervioso elfo doméstico le espera al salir, se retorcía las manos casi hasta el punto de sacarse la piel, Draco asustado le preguntó que pasaba.

—Es el amo, está furioso, ha salido a buscarle y no le ha encontrado, Señor—decía lloriqueando el elfo.

—Pero Kreacher te dije que me ausentaría dos horas, ¿no se lo dijiste?—preguntó perplejo Draco.

—Señor, Kreacher se lo dijo pero lleva usted fuera más de seis horas.

Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos, eran casi de noche, no sabía que había demorado tanto.

—El amo me pidió que le avisara "si se dignaba a regresar" que fuera a verlo a su despacho—dijo el elfo preocupado.

Draco subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada, llamó suavemente pero no escuchó nada. No quería entrar si no era bien recibido pero según le había dicho el elfo el "amo" le había dado una orden clara; volvió a llamar. Finalmente se armó de valor y entreabrió un poco la puerta.

Potter estaba mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda. Aunque no pudiera verle todo en él desprendía irritación, nada bueno ocultando sus sentimientos se dijo el rubio. Quizás él nunca necesitó esconder sus verdaderas emociones, pensó.

—Potter, yo…

Cuando el interpelado se giró casi prefirió que no lo hubiera hecho, estaba realmente molesto, nada que ver con lo que había sucedido cuando fue a reclamarle al Club. Los ojos verdes parecían desprender chispas, Draco apretó su mandíbula, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que saliera de su boca.

—Estaba claro que estabas deseando irte de aquí—dijo de un modo bastante desagradable—.Creí que habías entendido el punto de nada de "trabajitos".—Se aproximaba a él peligrosamente, ¿"trabajitos"? Potter pensaba que estaba acostándose con otro.

Tomó aire, la rabia le podía sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, que él ya no estaba en ese punto. Él estaba abajo, mucho más abajo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Su cuerpo sin embargo no le obedecía y comenzó a temblar, no, él no era libre de entrar y salir.

Le miró a los ojos, y trató de contenerse abrazándose a sí mismo para dejar de temblar.

—No he estado haciendo ningún trabajito como tú lo llamas, sólo perdí la noción del tiempo. Y aunque pueda costarte trabajo de entender yo "jamás" elegí esta vida.—Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, había llorado incontable veces se había incluso despreciado pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

La rabia había pasado a convertirse en una tristeza enorme, él héroe del mundo mágico le reclamaba por el hecho de haberse demorado entendiendo que él no pudiera esta haciendo nada salvo ser follado por otro, a eso parecía que se reducía su persona. Y aunque había aceptado el papel eso no significaba que no doliera. Había entrado sonriendo para ser abofeteado por la realidad.

—Recogeré mis cosas si es lo que quieres—dijo llanamente. Ya no tenía más ganas de mirarle a la cara. El dinero le hubiera venido muy bien, pero ahorraría más y podría retirarse a esa casita en el campo.

Iba a irse ante la ausencia de palabras que tomaba como una aceptación de sus palabras cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Potter a su alrededor, el moreno varios centímetros mas alto que él y más corpulento le reclamaba con su boca, Draco no quería aquello, ciertamente no lo quería pero quizás significara que no iba a dejarlo marchar, que su contrato seguía.

Y la voracidad del moreno era demoledora, sencillamente se dejó hacer, sabiendo que a Potter le importaba bien poco haberlo insultado. Al menos, ese era un terreno en el que podría manejarse.

Potter le liberó de sus besos, recorriendo ahora su cuello, su succión era tan fuerte que sabía le quedarían marcas. Aquel encuentro no iba a ser suave, sabía que en su cuerpo iban a quedar marcas, y probablemente estas perforaran su carne. Quizás cuando Potter se fuera podría volver a por alguna poción. El moreno le desnudó bruscamente, rompiendo sus ajados botones en el proceso, quería saber a dónde habían ido a para para luego poderlos coser, era una de sus mejores camisas. Intentaba dejar la mejor ropa que poseía para visitar a su madre.

Estaba comenzando a no poder mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos, estos nunca le habían abandonado en todos aquellos años. Gracias a Merlín su cuerpo había reaccionado, pero su mente siempre estaba en otro lugar, viendo la escena desde fuera, un mero espectador de aquello que estaba tomando lugar.

Aquellos que le habían acariciado deseando que él también se corriera, no era de extrañar que habían sido los menos, y ahí debía agradecer a su cuerpo y a las pociones que ingería antes de entrar al club hacían estar a su cuerpo más predispuesto.

Ahora encerrado entre los brazos de Potter, el cuerpo comenzaba a abrasarle, sus manos sobre su piel no eran gentiles, y aún así, por una ínfima fracción de segundo, las disfrutó recorriendo su cuerpo.

Nunca pensaba como le gustaría ser tratado por su clientes o más allá como ser tratado por alguien alguna vez que no le pagara, al que él se entregara por decisión propia, ante el conato de un pensamiento así había llegado hasta a abofetearse, sabía que esos pensamientos le llenarían de amargura, de anhelo, de esperanza. Y sus esperanzas estaban puestas en una casa, alejada de todos donde él y su madre vivirían apartados del mundo.

Intentando mantener la mente fría vio como Potter literalmente le arrancaba los pantalones, mierda de esos no tenía mas que unos. Potter se alejó unos segundos para contemplarle, seguía sumamente enfadado, todo en él lo reflejaba. Agarrando a Draco por el brazo lo tumbó sobre la mesa, haciendo caer todo lo que había sobre ella. Podría notar las carpetas y papeles debajo de su espalda. Se lo iba a follar, y además iba a tener que verle mientras lo hacía, y sabía perfectamente que iba a doler.

No le veía el caso a decir nada, sencillamente intentó relajarse para que la penetración le hiriera lo menos posible, Potter no se había desnudado solo se la había sacado, le separó las piernas a Draco y le penetró. Draco se mordió los labios, deseando poder gritar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tembló entre los empujes del moreno, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sabía que era un modo más de castigarle pero quizás le mantuviera "contratado" le costaba mantener sus pensamientos y esta vez no era por un estúpido deseo de sentir sus manos, sino por el puro dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser violado.

Escuchó como Potter resollaba, y le agarraba la cara para ponérsela enfrente de sí.

—Abre los ojos—le ordenó y Draco obedeció liberando las lágrimas que habían estado encerradas tras sus párpados.

Potter se congeló en su interior, una mueca de espanto se dibujo en su cara y salió bruscamente de de él, sitió hirviendo su interior. Tumbado aún con las piernas alzadas Potter le miraba horrorizado.

Sintió un líquido caliente salir de su entrada, quizás finalmente Potter sí se había corrido, Draco no lo tenía muy claro pero cuando siguió los ojos del moreno hasta su propia erección la vio recubierta de sangre, quizás eso que estaba sintiendo no fuera semen al fin y al cabo, sino su propia sangre. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente ahora mismo?

—Vete a tu habitación—le ordenó quedamente el moreno.

Draco tenía las piernas agarrotadas, y le dolía muchísimo el ano, se puso de pie lo mejor y más dignamente que pudo, intentó recoger su ropa rápidamente. Quizás pudiera buscar sus botones más tarde. Salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo, y subió las escaleras muy despacio, se sentía desgarrado y sin pociones no sabía cuanto tiempo podría tardar en sanar.

En su habitación no tuvo fuerzas para ir hasta el baño y lavarse, se metió en la cama. Si luego venía Potter y le echaba al menos habría descansado antes de tener que volver al Club.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, este ha sido bien largo, pero la verdad no veía el punto donde cortarlo antes.

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

-La historia, en principio, sólo va a estar contada desde el punto de vista de Draco, por lo que el porqué hace las cosas Harry, o bien las dice él en algún diálogo o sabremos tanto como el rubito. Tengo la idea rondándome de escribir, una vez acabe este, claro, otro fic con el punto de vista de Harry, pero no sé, quizás sea muy pesado... si tenéis opinión la respecto contadme.

-Equivalencia 1500 galeones = 8850 Euros (el galeón está a 5,9EUR)

-Tengo varios capítulos escritos pero sigo escribiendo, intentaré actualizar con regularidad.

 **Oltukal13:** a mí también me gustan, a ver si te siguen gustando el resto de capítulos, ya me contarás.

 **christine C:** no sé si con la "aclaraciones" te he aclarado tus dudas sobre las motivaciones de Harry, finalmente las sabremos, pero eso ... finalmente. Espero que esto no haga que te deje de gustar la historia.

 **Guest:** sigo escribiendo, la verdad aunque ahora tengo otra historia publicada "Qué hubiera pasado si" la sigo escribiendo, no pretendo dejar nada sin terminar. Espero que te haya aclarado algo lo que escribí sobre la historia,

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos, Shimi


	5. Normas

Buenas a todos! Nueva actualización, estos dos van a tener que poner algunas normas, ¿no creéis?

Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.

* * *

5\. **Normas**

Despertó con los rayos del sol, estaba desnudo y adolorido en aquella mullida cama y Potter no lo había echado antes de irse. Necesitaba ir al baño sino no se hubiera movido de la cama. Cundo se incorporó y sintió un pinchazo agudo dentro de sí, pensó que sería mejor que no se sentara por unos días, al menos hasta que pudiera ir a por las pociones. Pero un destello en el escritorio de la habitación le llamó la atención. Dos frasquitos negros que sabía no eran de su propiedad estaban en su superficie.

Los tomó y los identificó como un fuerte antinflamatorio y el otro era una pomada para las heridas que sabía tenía en su interior.

¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón Potter con aquel gesto?

Draco se miró las marcas que este había dejado por todo su cuerpo en el espejo del baño, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Potter le había herido deliberadamente, pero con pesar se miró al espejo no era la primera ni la segunda vez que un cliente le había tratado así. No es que él fuera un masoquista pero a veces no encontraba la diferencia entre un acto y otro, para él todo aquello estaba mal.

No quería pensar mucho más en ello, si Potter le seguía pagando intentaría hablar con él para poner unas condiciones y el uso de pociones previamente.

Se aseó y se untó casi la totalidad de la pomada, para ser sinceros aquella pomada era mucho mejor que la que había estado usando él por el momento.

Sintiéndose bastante mejor, consultó el reloj de la habitación, eran casi las 9 de la mañana, Potter debía haber vuelto hacía un buen rato. Se armó de valor para encarar el día y salió de la habitación.

La cocina parecía desierta, y no supo si ir a ver si el dueño de la casa estaba en su despacho, pero si él no le llamaba no le interrumpiría. Así que decidió prepararse el desayuno, cuando sintió unos pasos entrando a la cocina.

Sabía quien era, así que sólo hizo más tostada y sirvió otro café. Cuando se dio la vuelta Potter aún seguía parado mirándole, parecía cansado y preocupado. No es que lo hubiera visto en todo este tiempo sumamente relajado pero sí que en esta ocasión no había rastro de enfado solamente una honda preocupación.

Draco puso los platos sobre la mesa y esperó a que Potter se sentara, este lo hizo como un autómata.

—Malfoy…—comenzó pero se quedó a media frase—.Yo…

Parecía que las disculpas no eran su fuerte, pero Draco no dijo nada tan sólo le miraba mientras bebía su café.

—Siento lo que ocurrió anoche.—Tomó valor y le dijo aquello mirándolo a los ojos, no había rastro de falsedad en su voz. Pero Draco no entendía bien del todo cómo debía mostrarse, todos los que le habían herido mientras se lo follaban habían pagado y se habían ido, sin embargo este estaba sentado con él desayunando y pidiéndole perdón.

—Gracias por las pociones—fue lo único que dijo, mientras seguía tomando su desayuno.

No estaba en su naturaleza mostrarse ante los demás como una víctima y no comenzaría a hacerlo hoy y con él.

El desayuno terminó y Draco limpió los platos, esa mañana no habría "mamadas" Potter se había ido de la cocina y Draco agradecía no tener que hacerlo aún adolorido.

No vio a Potter en toda la mañana, él se entretuvo en la Biblioteca, no sabía si volvería a salir, en todo caso lo haría cuando Potter se hubiera ido a trabajar, y en esa ocasión sería completamente consciente de la hora de su vuelta.

A la hora del almuerzo, Draco se dirigió a la cocina, no sabía si el moreno se le uniría pero haría comida para dos. No había mentido en que le gustaba cocinar, pero antes de la caída en desgracia de su familia ni se le hubiera planteado, después no le quedó más remedio, pero no podía decir que tuvieran mucho que llevarse a la boca. Con Rowen había conocido una etapa en la que había cocinado todo lo que él les traía y había podio experimentar; a él parecía complacerlo sus comidas y le traía libros de recetas para que Draco pudiera aprender más.

Cuando entró en el club y pudo ingresar a su madre la cocina había pasado a un segundo plano, no derrochaba el dinero que ganaba en él por norma general.

Pero ante la poblada nevera de Potter miles de ideas venían a su mente, podría cocinar las recetas más elaboradas de sus libro de recetas muggle, Rowen sabedor de que no podía usar la magia para cocinar se lo había regalado.

Ese día prepararía un pastel de carne con puré de patatas, la cocina le recordaba mucho a la elaboración de pociones, él había sido un buen alumno en esa materia.

Cuando acabó el plato dejó que el efusivo elfo fuera el que lo llevara a la mesa, aquel viejo elfo le enternecía caminando como si entre sus manos llevara una bomba, cualquier paso en falso la podría hacer caer.

Cuando llegó al comedor Potter ya estaba sentado, se le veía más descansado y nuevamente con su ropa tipo muggle.

Cuando el elfo destapó la bandeja que llevaba con una sonrisa mellada Potter les felicitó a ambos por lo bien que lucía todo.

Comieron en silencio, mientras Potter leía El Profeta, Draco por otro lado podría haber sacado su libro de recetas pero aún tenía inculcado a fuego que durante las comidas no se leía ni se jugaba. Contento consigo mismo por su estupendo pastel, por continuar con su trabajo en aquella casa y pensando en aquella bendita bañera a Draco esa comida le resultó muy agradable.

Una vez acabaron Draco se levantó dispuesto a recoger los platos pero Potter le miró detenidamente.

—Deja que lo haga Kreacher, o se enfermará, Malfoy—dijo leyendo su periódico—.Tomemos café en la sala.

Se levantó dejando todo tal cual, incluyendo su periódico.

—Muy bien—dijo y le siguió.

La sala de estar era acogedora, unos mullidos sofás en torno a una gran chimenea, sobre ella en la pared un cuadro totalmente negro.

Potter se sentó en un sofá color crema, y Draco le imitó en otro gemelo.

—Malfoy, respecto a lo que ocurrió ayer quería que habláramos sobre ello—dijo sencillamente.

Él asintió solamente, estaría bien poner algunas reglas quizás el moreno las aceptara.

—Lo sucedido ayer no volverá a pasar—dijo de modo sincero—.Tú cumplirás con tu parte del acuerdo y yo con la mía.

Draco estaba algo desconcertado, ¿su parte del acuerdo? Parecía que volvían al tema de origen, su retraso. Y aquello de cierto modo le molestó, él había cometido un fallo.

—Sí, no volveré a retrasarme—dijo Draco, intentando controlar su enfado.

—Bien.—Potter parecía contento con que hubieran llegado a ese acuerdo—.Ahora, ven aquí.

Draco se sentía reticente, a pesar de las pociones que había ingerido no se sentía con voluntad para una sesión de sexo, dudó unos segundos, y recordó el trato que ambos tenían.

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó al lado del moreno, este se aproximó a él y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, Potter le miraba intensamente la piel, seguía marcada de la noche anterior.

La proximidad era abrasadora y más cuando vio como abría un frasco con más pomada de aquella que le había dejado por la mañana.

Se untó un poco en los dedos y lo extendió con extremo cuidado sobre la piel magullada del rubio, Draco no sabía bien como sentirse. Potter le estaba curando, curando unas heridas provocadas por él mismo, pero de un modo que ni siquiera su madre había usado cuando él era un niño.

Las caricias de Potter eran muy placenteras, y las aplicaba con sumo cuidado, él mismo parecía estar disfrutando del acto.

Fue desabotonando la camisa de Draco buscando más marcas en su nívea piel, pasó a su espalda donde se había clavado una arista de una de las carpetas con borde metálicos, y depositó más pomada sobre ella. Sin camisa ya, Potter quería seguir buscando sus marcas para sanarlas él mismo y Draco sumido en unos cuidados que jamás había recibido se dejó hacer, le desprendió del pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers, en sus piernas se podía ver la marca de sus manos, en muslos y tobillos.

Repartió una buena cantidad de pomada en aquellas partes de su cuerpo que se veían marcadas y Draco no podía negar que aquello se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado bien para ser él, demasiado bien para venir de quien venían aquellas atenciones. No podía despegar los ojos de su "sanador" sus verdes orbes volvían a estar hambrientos pero las caricias de sus dedos eran suaves; Potter le miró directamente, estaban a escasos centímetros y no supo quien tuvo que tragar antes.

Sus manos sobre el elástico de su bóxer, Draco contuvo la respiración.

—¿Puedo?—le pidió permiso.

No le había dado tiempo a cuestionarse sobre para qué le estaba pidiendo permiso expresamente Potter cuando ya estaba asintiendo.

Potter le incorporó para que se sentará sobre sus piernas aquella postura le resultaba extraña, él solía sentarse a horcajadas, aquella postura le hacía pensar en cuando de niño su padre alguna vez le había sentado sobre sus rodillas para contarle alguna historia sobre alguno de sus antepasados.

Pero ese hilo se perdió, cuando Potter deslizó suavemente su bóxer si llegar a quitárselo tan solo dejando sus nalgas al aire, recogiendo una cantidad generosa de pomada Potter le introdujo suavemente el dedo untado entre sus nalgas. La zona estaba hipersensible pero los agentes calmantes de la poción hacían que aquello no fuera una molestia sino que fueran relajándola aún más.

Sin quererlo de sus labios salió un jadeo de placer, y tentado estuvo de llevarse las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que Potter le había escuchado.

Se sentía extremadamente bien, y Draco no podía disimular la erección que tenía bajo los bóxers ni la que se le clavaba en las piernas, pero este no fue más allá. Tan solo repartía más pomada penetrándolo suavemente con su dedo.

—Nunca haré nada parecido a lo que sucedió ayer—le dijo fervientemente Potter y Draco le creyó.

Al borde de un tipo de orgasmo que jamás Draco pudo imaginar Potter extrajo el dedo de su interior. Ojalá no hubiera parado, se sentía tan bien allí adentro. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando sus caricias, pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, él raramente había tenido deseo por nadie. Y en ese momento estaba sintiendo pura necesidad por su ex compañero de escuela, por el auror que aún le tenía sobre sus piernas. La dura erección que tenía era prueba de ello, pero Potter no parecía que fuera a acariciarlo más. Y por un momento se sintió estúpido esperando por más, no tenía ningún tipo de destreza pidiendo placer, realmente jamás se lo había planteado antes, si era sincero.

—Gracias—dijo humildemente, gracias por tratarle de esa manera, gracias por hacerle sentir de ese modo. Y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Potter antes de levantarse de sus rodillas.

Le gustó la sonrisa del auror, era muy bonita si le quitabas toda aquella tensión con la que se manejaba habitualmente.

Potter le tendió su ropa y no hizo mención a la erección que lucía Draco ni a la suya propia, tomaron el café que les sirvió el elfo y no hablaron más hasta que el moreno se levantó y le anunció que se iría desde ese momento hasta la mañana siguiente.

No debería haber sentido decepción, pero lo cierto y es que aunque ellos prácticamente no hablaban el tiempo que estaban juntos por extraño que pareciera a Draco le hacía sentir un ser humano, hacía años que no tenía contacto con nadie más allá del acto sexual de rigor, un par de palabras con Murphy y los chicos, su madre era el único contacto físico desinteresado que había tenido y no es como si ella supiera quien era él.

Se sacudió ese estúpido pensamiento él no necesitaba a nadie, no es como si estuviera allí de invitado y Potter no pagara sus servicios. Ese momento gentil que había tenido con él no había sido más que su manera de decirle que lo sentía por el daño que le había provocado la noche anterior pero en ningún momento se había disculpado por sus palabras.

Ese rumbo no le interesaba, y una vez que el moreno se fue, él se vistió y se fue a ver a su madre, todo lo que tenía era para garantizarle un lugar donde pudieran cuidarla, no sabía si tenía algún contacto con la realidad pero ella era su ancla en ese mundo, y en ese momento su olor, la calidez de su cuerpo era lo único que le mantenía arriba día a día.

o0o

A la mañana siguiente Potter nuevamente ya estaba en la cocina cuando Draco apareció.

—Buenos días—dijo Draco aún somnoliento, realmente él no era una persona de mañanas, pero era el horario de Potter, y se le hacía extraño no tener una rutina.

—Buenos días—contestó este, parecía rígido en su silla, y Draco pudo ver que tenía arañazos en el cuello y parte de la cara que hasta que entró completamente en la cocina no había podido ver.

—Merlín, ¿Qué te ha pasado Potter?—dijo Draco acercándose lentamente a él.

Este solo se encogió de hombros, pero al hacerlo una mueca de dolor se recorrió todo el semblante, lo que hizo que Draco se acercara más.

—¿Por qué no estás en San Mungo?—le dijo inspeccionando las heridas. A pesar de estar herido la energía mágica de Potter era impresionante. Y Draco tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de tocar al mago.

—No tiene importancia, Malfoy—dijo este quitándole gravedad a sus heridas—.Tengo suficientes pociones en casa para evitarme los titulares sensacionalistas del Profeta.

Draco alzó sus doradas cejas, dándose cuenta que en similares circunstancias en otro momento no le hubiera dejado escapar sin unas sarcásticas palabras, pero ahora, él mismo hubiera actuado del mismo modo que el auror.

—¿Quieres desayunar?—preguntó Draco aún pegado a Potter.

—Por favor.—La vibración de su voz le hizo pensar que no estaba hablando solo de tostadas y café, las fibras dentro del cuerpo de Draco se tensaron y destensaron dejándolo con las defensas muy bajas.

Mirándose intensamente por unos segundos más, Draco desandó sus pasos y se colocó delante de la cafetera recuperando poco a poco la calma. Durante el desayuno Potter le fue relatando cómo había sufrido aquellas heridas, y no tuvo más remedio que darle un voto, desde luego no entendía porqué se exponía de aquella manera, pero no dijo nada solo escuchó atentamente; de hecho, no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando le contó que uno de sus compañeros acabó de un modo mucho más comprometido con la susodicha bestia que finalmente había estado detrás de todo el robo.

Cuando Draco se levantó para recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero, al momento Potter también se levantó siguiéndolo. Justo detrás suyo, podía notar la energía que conectaba entre ellos, a su espalda el suave aliento del auror le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Unas enormes manos se colocaron a ambos lados de la pila y Draco se hizo hacia atrás entrado en contacto directo con el cuerpo duro del Potter.

Las manos del moreno se ciñeron a su cintura rompiendo toda la distancia entre sus cuerpos, totalmente pegados, Potter posó sus labios sobre el esbelto cuello de Draco, depositando húmedos besos; la incipiente barba del auror raspaban en su suave piel pero esto no hacía más que mandar corrientes eléctricas a la columna del rubio. Se descubrió con los ojos cerrados deleitándose con los besos de Potter, ese mismo con el que había peleado en cada ocasión que había tenido en la escuela, aquel mismo al que no fue capaz a pesar de su enemistad de delatar delante de los mortífagos afincados en su casa, aquel que le salvó del fuego maldito en la sala de los menesteres. Y como un rayo en mitad de una noche oscura, la luz se hizo en su mente, había sido él quien había hablado por ellos en su juicio. No podría haber sido otro, pero Draco nunca se lo había cuestionado, creyendo incluso que eran puras mentiras del Ministerio para destrozar lo que quedaba de su familia.

No podía decir que estaba agradecido ya que no era una vida esa que ellos habían tenido que vivir, pero la otra opción quizás no fuera mejor, al menos ahora tenía alguna opción si reunía suficiente dinero para irse.

Sus pensamientos fueron perdiendo energía pasando a convertirse en necesidad, aquellos besos eran abrasadores y los fuertes brazos que le tenían abrazado por la cintura le mantenían erguido.

La erección del auror estaba firmemente clavada en sus nalgas, sin separación alguna entre sus cuerpos, el suspiro que abandonó los labios de moreno le produjo cosquillas en su cuello.

—Eres adictivo…—fue dicho más para sí mismo, pero Draco pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Draco se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario, sabía que excitaba al auror, sabía que pagaba una suma ridículamente exagerada por él, pero saber eso le hizo replantearse el poder que podía ejercer sobre él. Por una vez en esos años de miseria, de perderse a sí mismo, podría recuperar una parte de su antiguo "yo"; una parte que no solo sobrevivía sino que tejía planes y estrategias. En ese momento supo que podía dejar de ser una víctima. Y su culo dibujó un círculo sobre la dura erección de Potter arrancándole un gemido de placer. Lo haría adicto a su cuerpo, a su tacto, a que lo deseara a cualquier hora del día. Esa iba a ser su norma. Potter acabaría siendo adicto a él.

* * *

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:** qué nos gusta un drama... sobre todo con estos dos de protagonistas!

 **christine C:** la verdad es que Harry se le ve un tipo celoso y con dificultad para controlarse, por qué será?

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos, Shimi


	6. Narcisa

6\. **Narcisa**

La vida de Draco podría decirse se había vuelto rutinaria, pero en un sentido que nunca hubiera podido esperar que fuera positivo, su vida con Potter, salvando aquel incidente no había vuelto a ser mala.

La determinación de Draco estaba surtiendo efecto, él era bueno en lo que hacía de una manera natural pero la experiencia también era un grado, él era experto en provocar, excitar y satisfacer a un hombre. Ese dato siempre lo había vivido como una carga, algo que se había visto obligado a hacer para vivir, ¿cómo algo que consideraba humillante podría considerarse un talento? Pero quizás esa parte dormida que comenzaba a resurgir sin su permiso supiera algo más que sobrevivir, quería sacar tajada de la situación sin sentirse mal por ello.

Había comprobado día a día cuánto de verdad había en que Potter fuera adicto a él, se había dado cuenta que con el temor no conseguía nada, el auror disfrutaba de verlo tranquilo y relajado en sus brazos. Provocador, descubrió a su vez, que todo aquello sí le excitaba. Esperarle frente a la chimenea desnudo, lubricado y empalmado.

Y el auror literalmente lo devoraba. Secretamente, y no tan secretamente, adoraba el fulgor esmeralda con el que le observaba Potter. Era suyo, sí, por contrato. Pero el moreno también era suyo, no era capaz de resistirse a tenerle.

Y Draco disfrutaba, disfrutaba de ver el anhelo en su ojos, el deseo, incluso esas sobras que eclipsaban por momentos al auror. Su mente encontraba placer en llevarlos siempre un paso más allá, excitándolo hasta convertirlo en un ser irracional que solo quería estar con él, taladrando su cuerpo, ciñéndolo con sus manos.

Potter se había descubierto como un buen amante, incluso podría decir que atento. Le gustaba besar a Draco por todo su cuerpo, hacerle jadear lamiéndolo y preparándolo para penetrarle. Si tenía pociones para ello, ya no sabía ni donde las guardaba.

Colateralmente habían hecho sumamente feliz a un tercero, Kreacher, el viejo elfo rebosaba felicidad de tener amos a los que servir. Imaginaba que con la vida que llevaba Potter, y lo nefasto que era el elfo cocinando, no había pasado más tiempo del necesario en aquella casa.

Ahora, realizaban las tres comidas juntos, comidas que por supuesto preparaba Draco. No podía negar que disfrutaba cocinando, era relajante y era otro modo en el que había "cautivado" al moreno; saboreaba los platos como si fueran un manjar, cosa que hacía que Draco se sintiera bien, quizás no tanto por que alabaran sus dotes como "Gran chef" sino por ver esa cara de satisfacción en Potter. Pero eso, era un secreto, que no pensaba revelar.

No quería ceder a los pensamientos de que en esta relación comercial ambos estaban disfrutando, porque Draco había comenzando a disfrutar y desear las llegadas del auror. Le echaba de menos cuando había tenido que irse a alguna misión por varios días.

Se decía a sí mismo que era la fuerza de la costumbre, que él estando tan sumamente solo era capaz de acostumbrarse a cualquiera que le hiciera fácil la vida. Pero una parte de su mente le gritaba que aquello no se debía solo a su soledad y a su necesitad. La acallaba provocando a Potter, en esos términos su mente andaba más tranquila.

Su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su madre y la lectura, y por una vez, los había disfrutado plenamente, si su madre pudiera percibir que se encontraba más animado, más feliz, si es que esa palabra podría aplicársele a él en aquella vida que le había tocado vivir; quizás le hubiera gustado saberlo.

Le hubiera gustado contarle como era su vida con Potter, cómo lo descubría mirándolo con una rastro de sonrisa, no aquella tan dulce que había sido cuando habían ido a Hogwarts; era una sonrisa llena de sombras.

Le hubiera gustado decirle cómo las bruscas maneras que había conocido en los primeros días se habían ido relajando, cómo le había llegado a intrigar como alguien que siempre había considerado bastante simple podría haber mutado en alguien como el auror Potter.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que cuando compartían cama, y el moreno le reclamaba entre sus brazos, su olor le embriagaba, pudiéndolo recordar cuando él se iba, añorando su calor.

Pero nada de eso salía de su boca, el pragmatismo se imponía en su vida, tomar lo que venía y no pensar en lo que habría sido o dejado de ser.

Y por otro lado, ¿qué hubiera pensado de todo aquello su madre si aún seguía allí dentro?

Él siempre trataba de mostrarle la versión edulcorada de la realidad en sus monólogos, quizás a veces demasiado fantasiosas para casar con la realidad del momento. Pero siempre había sido un bálsamo para él mismo y esperaba que donde ella se encontrara también se sintiera reconfortada.

o0o

Pero la calma fue rota, y si Draco hubiera querido verlo, no debería haberle sorprendido.

El doctor Fillicus Thomas, el director de la institución donde su madre residía y hombre influyente en la Comunidad Mágica quería verle.

—Señor Malfoy—dijo una de las enfermeras que cuidaban de Narcisa asomando por la puerta cuando el prácticamente iba a irse. Creía recordar que se llamaba Noel, era una chica bonita y amable, le agradaba que estuviera a cargo de su madre—.El doctor Thomas quiere verle—concluyó.

Draco había hablado numerosas veces con Thomas, en la mayoría de los casos para pedir tiempo para pagar la cuota de residencia. Pero hacía meses que no le veía, y pagaba regularmente la tarifa.

Algo le decía que aquello no iba a terminar bien, conocía a Thomas, y esperaba que con incrementar la cuota no habría más problemas, pero Draco sabía que este mundo las cosas se regían por el dinero y por el sexo. Aquella visita le iba a costar mucho dinero, por lo que parecía.

—Señor Malfoy, cuanto tiempo si verle—dijo Thomas con una sonrisa astuta. El hombre que debía haber superado la medianía de edad, podría haber sido su abuelo.

—Doctor Thomas—saludó educadamente Draco.

—¿Cómo encuentra a su adorable madre?—dijo con aquella sonrisa suya. Sin duda, esto le iba a costar a Draco mucho dinero.

—La veo bien, aunque sigue sin volver a ser la misma que fue—dijo sinceramente.

—Una pena, sí, era un ser encantador—sentenció Thomas—.Y sumamente hermosa.

Draco solo asintió, dejaría que el hombre le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.

Se levantó bordeando la mesa que tenía delante y se aproximó a Draco, el hombre era más bajo, pero tenía bien claro que quien mandaba allí era él.

Draco intentó mantener el tipo lo mejor que pudo, Thomas le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Hace tiempo que no se te ve por El Club—dijo acariciando la nuca del rubio.

—Ya no trabajo allí—dijo Draco.

Podía notar el aliento del médico demasiado cerca, demasiado pegado a él. Y no era como cuando Potter le rondaba, no tenía nada que ver. Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento, nunca había habido diferencias entre sus clientes, pues eso eran todos, clientes.

—¿En serio? Qué pena—le dijo acariciando sus nalgas—.Ese Club ha perdido mucho sin ti.

Draco no iba a contestar a aquello, una pequeña sonrisa falsa y un paso hacia adelante girándose le apartó de aquellas asquerosas manos.

El hombrecillo parecía molesto, estaba excitado y por su semblante parecía que no quería que aquello se complicara demasiado.

—Bien, ya sabes como va esto—dijo sentándose nuevamente en su sillón.

—Tengo dinero para pagar la estancia de mi madre—dijo tranquilo.

—¿Realmente crees que con dinero es cómo has conseguido que aceptemos a gente como vosotros?—ni rastro de aquella falsa apariencia cordial. Draco apretaba con fuerza los puños, insultos a su persona era una cosa, pero a su madre no podía soportarlo.

Thomas alzó sus cejas sabiéndose ganador de toda aquella absurda conversación, para él Draco no era más que un prostituto, uno muy bueno, sí, pero nada más. Y por su buena voluntad había acogido a aquella "escoria", si él no obtenía lo que quería del rubio, no habría trato. Ya había tenido que soportar las críticas de los socios por la mala imagen que daba verlos por allí.

—Haz lo que sabes hacer tan bien y acabemos con esta tontería—dijo el mayor comenzando a desabrochar su bragueta.

Draco sentía la rabia recorrerle, rabia por que él había hecho un trato, un trato que aunque estuviera basado en eso mismo que estaba reclamando Thomas le había hecho sentir más humano de lo que lo había sido en esos 5 años. Sintió rabia de que el dinero que siempre le había abierto las puertas, ahora no valía nada. Rabia contra Potter, por hacerle sentir diferente, con los Thomas que le habían mostrado cual era su camino.

—Me temo que eso ya no va a ser posible—dijo secamente Draco.

La estupefacción recorrió el rostro de Thomas, pocas veces se habría encontrado con una negativa, y mucho menos de su parte, que no hacía tanto se había arrodillado allí mismo a suplicarle a base de mamadas que dejara quedarse a su madre.

—¿Acaso eres estúpido?—le dijo el médico—.Por mucho dinero que te esté pagando el que ahora lo hace, se cansará de ti ¿Piensas arriesgar la salud de tu madre por eso?

Las palabras de Thomas le golpearon, pues eran las que resonaban constantemente en su mente.

—Me arriesgaré—dijo desafiante Draco, una parte de sí mismo le decía que no fuera estúpido, que se arrodillara e hiciera lo que fuera necesario. Pero otra, otra que estaba tomando fuerza desde que habitaba con Potter, quería abofetear el medicucho que tenía delante.

La cara de Thomas se transformó, auténtico desprecio surcó sus facciones.

—Tenéis 10 minutos para salir de esta clínica, tú y tu madre—dijo con toda la inquina de su ser.

Draco estaba cayendo en un pozo negro de realidad, ¿qué había hecho? Su madre, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora con ella?

Estaba a punto de suplicar, como bien sabía hacerlo, pero Thomas no le dio la posibilidad, con un giro de muñeca su varita le expulsó de su despacho.

En el suelo, y completamente desesperado, se levantó. Las personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban entre desconcertados y asqueados.

Bien, quizás aquel no era el mejor sitio para su madre. Y aunque Potter le había dicho que no podía llevar a nadie a Grimmauld Place, las circunstancias le ponían entre la espada y la pared.

Intentaría hacer razonar al auror, unos días tan solo hasta que pudiera encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran cuidar de su madre. Quizás podría buscar un alojamiento, e ir a ver a Potter a su casa, siempre que él quisiera.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con calma, lo primero sacar a su madre de allí.

Cuando la vio sentada en su butaca, tan ausente, tan vulnerable, la culpa recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te he hecho mamá?" pensó con tristeza.

o0o

En cuanto habían llegado a Grimmauld Place, había llevado a su madre al salón, ella como siempre no parecía notar nada, y en estos momentos lo agradecía profundamente.

Kreacher la miraba embelesado, pero Draco le había pedido por favor que los dejara tranquilos hasta que llegara Potter. Esa semana estaba de turno de tarde, por lo que no llegaría hasta cerca de las 11 de la noche.

Draco se acomodó cerca de su madre, y tomó un libro. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer por ese momento. Intentaría calmarse para exponerle de una manera sosegada las cosas al moreno.

Y Potter, siendo puntual como acostumbraba, apareció por la chimenea a las 11.

La escena no podía ser más distinta de la que el auror solía encontrar cuando llegaba de trabajar. La sonrisa que lucía cuando sus ojos encontraron los plata de Draco, se abrieron de par en par cuando la figura de Narcisa Malfoy los llenó.

Se levantó corriendo hasta llegar a él, interponiendo su cuerpo al de su madre.

—Potter, déjame que te explique—le dijo en voz baja, su madre estaba ausente, pero aún así no quería que se enterara de cómo le suplicaba a Potter. Había pensado que lo mejor es que el auror la viera de entrada.

—¿Tu madre te está haciendo una visita?—dijo Potter sorprendido.

Draco suspiró, cómo explicarle que todo era por su culpa, que si no tuvieran ese contrato él hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no se hubiera sentido como una "persona" normal y le hubieran insultado las palabras de Thomas. Que por su nuevo orgullo adquirido su madre pagaba las consecuencias.

Potter le miraba sin entender nada. Draco odiaba la situación, habían llegado a un momento en el que podía estar tranquilo, incluso llegando a disfrutar del acuerdo, con más dinero del que ganaría en el club haciendo lo mismo. Y para que mentir, Potter era mejor que cualquier cliente con el que hubiera estado. Y le iba a largar a la calle, no creía que el auror hubiera llegado a ser tan adicto a él como para pasar por una madre catatónica en su acuerdo comercial.

—Ya sé que dijiste que nada de visitas—comenzó, nunca pensó que ese iba a ser el tema que tratarían—.Pero me ha surgido un problema con su clínica.

—¿Clínica?—Al parecer Potter, que seguía mirando hacia Narcisa no había percibido el aire ausente de ella. Su semblante sin emoción.

—Fuimos atacados hace muchos años y ella recibió todos las maldiciones y hechizos—dijo Draco con pesar—.Desde entonces no se vale por ella misma. He tenido un problema en la clínica donde estaba internada y necesito de algunos días para poder reubicarla.

—¿Por qué no está en San Mungo?—dijo receloso el moreno.

Le dieron ganas de bufar, con Potter las cosas podían pasar de ser sencillas a lo absurdo de tener que explicar como ellos tenían las posibilidades en el mundo mágico mermadas. Tenérselo que explicar a él, un auror, era del todo desesperante.

—Estuvimos una semana.—Le dieron ganas de relatarle lo mal que los habían tratados como si ellos fueran los culpables del ataque, pero Draco no exponía la vida así. Aquel niño quejumbroso que había sido en su infancia había desaparecido hacía mucho—.Pero dijeron que no había más que hacer y que había pacientes que seguían necesitando las camas.

Tras la guerra muchos necesitaron ser tratados en San Mungo por largas temporadas, A Draco tampoco le pareció mal irse, no era un lugar seguro para ellos estar rodeados de tantas víctimas de Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Potter lo miraba pero su mente estaba lejos, Draco sintió el frío y la soledad de tener que jugar a eso nuevamente. Pero era su madre lo importante allí.

—kreacher—llamó Potter.

Con un sonoro plof el elfo se apareció, ansioso. Debía estar esperando a ser llamando.

—Lleva a la señora Malfoy a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

El elfo pareció volverse loco de placer ante la orden. Se aproximó hacia la mujer ausente y tomó con cuidado una de sus delicadas manos.

—Kreacher le llevará a una bonita habitación Señora ama Black—dijo reverente el elfo.

Draco respiró aliviado, realmente esperaba que Potter fuera comprensivo y no la echara a la calle sin él. Pero había visto demasiado de los que se suponía deberían haberlos ayudado y se convirtieron en sus peores verdugos.

—Ahora tú y yo hablaremos—le dijo cuando ella ya estaba fuera, sentándose en su sofá favorito como ya lo reconocía Draco.

Mansamente Draco lo siguió, cuando el moreno hablaba así, es que iba a dejarle varios puntos claros, por él no había problema. Lo que más quería no había sido echado como basura de aquella casa, con eso él se conformaba, tenía casi todo el dinero ahorrado podía buscarle un buen lugar a su madre.

—Soy muy celoso de mi intimidad—dijo Potter mirándolo a los ojos—.Y tampoco me gustan las sorpresas.

—Lo siento mucho, me encontré con la situación cuando fui a verla esta tarde—dijo, aunque encontrarse con la situación no es del todo sincero, quizás la provocó.

—¿Podrías contarme el estado de tu madre y en qué clínica se encontraba?—aquello le sonó a Draco como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, pero por otro lado era normal. Era su casa, y ellos tenían un acuerdo comercial.

—Estaba en Thomas&Spencer, no sé si la conocerás—el moreno asintió algo sorprendido—.Bien, conseguí que allí la aceptaran, no fue fácil, como comprenderás no es que hayamos sido aceptados a buenas en casi ningún sitio.

No pudo evitar comentar aquello, quería que supiera la verdad y no omitir obviedades, aunque para el auror a veces no fueran tan obvias.

—Uno de los socios era cliente mío—sabía que aquello no iba a dejar impasible al moreno, pero era la pura verdad—.Y él quería que lo siguiera siendo. Me negué y mi madre fue mandada a la calle.—No le dejó hablar, prefería terminar—.Ella puede moverse, pero siempre que otro inicie el movimiento por ella, no habla, pero sí duerme y sus funciones fisiológicas son correctas, pero necesita que alguien este pendiente de ella, para lavarla, darle de comer, etc.

—Siento escuchar eso, Draco—le dijo con sinceridad, al rubio le afectaba cuando escuchaba de sus labios su nombre, pues en raras ocasiones lo hacía.—Entiendo que era a verla a donde ibas cuando yo me iba, y que has hecho todo esto por ella.

Draco sentía un peso sobre sus hombros que nunca le había llegado a pesar, la realidad era así, él tenía que luchar por ambos, por aquel sueño de una casa en el campo donde poder vivir tranquilos.

Sintió como el moreno le tomaba de la mano, intentando consolarle. Hacía años que no vivía algo así, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Potter no era una persona cariñosa, era magnético y sexual, y este cambio en él le estaba afectando a él mismo. Adicto, sí, pero ¿quién a quién?

—Pero ahora ella está aquí y será bien atendida—dijo con determinación.—Te doy mi palabra.

Draco tembló, él solo quería poderla reubicar buscarle un buen lugar, no había pensado ni por un momento que ella pudiera quedarse allí con ellos. Sin pensar por qué lo hacía, si por agradecimiento, porque ansiaba su contacto, el rubio unió sus labios a los del moreno, con un anhelo que no había sentido nunca. Posiblemente se equivocara, pero no se sentía solo, alguien le había tomado de la mano reconociéndole lo que hacía. Él quería profundizarse en aquel beso, llegar profundo a Potter y rozarle dónde él le había rozado.

* * *

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:** este capítulo los acerca un poco más, sigue el drama pero Harry parece que está cambiando.

 **christine C:** ¿qué opinas de este Draco que no solo puede recuperar su personalidad, sino también su orgullo? Creo que Harry no es tan oscuro como lo pinto, solo que por lo que parece se ha encerrado en sí mismo, e imagino que al ser auror parte de esa inocencia se ha ido.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos, Shimi


	7. La fiesta

**7.** **La fiesta**

Una extraña normalidad se había instaurado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place; su madre con su nuevo servicio de medimagos y enfermeras; Potter que pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en la casa; y Draco que no tenía más motivos para salir que dar paseos con su madre por el parque cercano a la casa.

No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida, y no era capaz de negárselo, sencillamente era feliz. No olvidaba su situación, no olvidaba que Potter y él tenían un acuerdo, que le pagaba por estar allí, siempre disponible para él. Pero el auror siempre estaba disponible para él también.

Había cumplido su palabra con creces, no solo no los había echado sino que había hecho llamar a un medimago especializado que había chequeado a su madre, el hombre de mediana edad los había tratado con respeto, Draco había estado presente por propia petición.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que les había dado un diagnóstico favorable, había tratado a pacientes en su mismo estado que habían vuelto. No sin duro trabajo, sus palabras dejaban un poso amargo, duro trabajo que nadie había realizado en ella.

Draco, no ahondó en el pasado que no podía cambiar, pero sí en el futuro que les estaban brindando. ¿Su madre de vuelta? No había nada que pudiera desear más.

Potter era respetuoso con Narcisa, pasaba a saludarla todos los días, al principio Draco se sorprendió. No esperaba que el auror interactuara con ella.

Contrató a un servicio de enfermeras bajo las órdenes del medimago, iban a tratar a su madre en casa de Potter. Draco se quedó mudo, no era aquello de lo que habían hablado, pero cómo sacarlo a relucir cuando el auror le estaba dando lo que él más deseaba. A su madre, atendida por gente que sí quería curarla y ambos bajo el mismo techo.

El sentimiento de gratitud que le invadió no lo había llegado a sentir nunca, siempre era eclipsado por otras intenciones. ¿Desinteresado por parte de Potter? No lo creía, pero necesario para ellos y sin pedirle nada más allá de lo que ya estaba dando.

No sabía que hacer con todo aquello. Nunca había sentido tal grado de gratitud por nadie en su vida. Y el sentimiento le desbordaba y a la vez le aterraba, su plan de volver adicto a él al auror podría decir que se había cumplido. Pero sabía que las adicciones se superaban y aquello estaba llegando a un grado que superaba cualquier tipo de gratificación sexual. Era la vida de Draco y su madre las que estaban en juego. Y cada día entendía menos las motivaciones de Potter, ¿por qué hacía todo aquello? ¿Porqué lo había llevado en realidad a su casa?

¿Quién era ese Harry Potter? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que el niño inocentón y casi tímido que conoció en la escuela se convirtiera en aquel hombre duro y serio?

Llevaban tres meses viviendo juntos, y prácticamente no sabía nada de su vida, por contra conocía cada una de sus cicatrices, dónde tenía cosquillas y los puntos que le volvían loco que Draco tocara o lamiera.

Las pocas veces que había entrado en su despacho había visto algunas fotos, tanto mágicas como muggles, pero ciertamente ninguna parecía excesivamente reciente ¿Estaba Potter tan solo como a él le había parecido en aquel tiempo o estaba escondiéndolo del resto de personas en su vida?

Pero Draco había adoptado una actitud pasiva por mucho tiempo como para dedicarse a satisfacer su curiosidad. Se contentaba con aquello de lo que estaba disfrutando, su madre, un hogar, y el cálido cuerpo de Potter. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esos tres factores se reunirían en una frase; jamás la última, por Merlín.

Y un cierto temor, cuando no se tiene nada, nada teme perderse, Draco lo había aprendido a las malas, ahora que tenía esa calma temía perderla. Y se perdía contemplando la tranquilidad de los gestos del auror leyendo el periódico, o viendo ese dichoso trasto que siempre tenía gente en su pantalla.

Le gustaba observarlo cuando él estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Era tan atractivo, en un punto duro y salvaje que contrastaba con la palidez y delicadeza de su propio cuerpo. ¿Siempre fue así y él nunca se había fijado?

"Te gusta Potter" se dijo. Sí, le gustaba Potter, pero ese no era el punto. ¿Qué sentiría Potter por él? Obvio le deseaba, quizás tanto como se habían odiado cuando eran unos niños. Pero no quería hablar sobre ello, y el moreno no era una persona de palabras.

—Malfoy—dijo el objeto de sus divagaciones, mientras desayunaban una mañana.—Debo asistir a la fiesta del Solsticio de invierno del Ministerio y quiero que me acompañes.

Draco casi se atragantó con sus tostadas, ¿acompañarle?¿a una fiesta? ¿en el Ministerio?

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo intentado tragar con su zumo.

—No es negociable—dijo Potter duro de nuevo.—Vendrás.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo.

—Potter, ¿olvidas a lo que me dedico, a lo que me he dedicado durante todos estos años?—dijo aún sorprendido.—Muchos de los que asistirán a esa fiesta han sido clientes míos.

La mirada esmeralda estaba llena de contención, ¿para no gritarle?

—Lo sé perfectamente.—dijo al final.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Draco sin poder contenerse elevando sus rubias cejas.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo—dijo sencillamente el moreno.—¿No me darás el gusto?

Draco negaba con la cabeza, no entendía la sobrexposición que iban a vivir. Draco no quería ir al Ministerio, no quería estar rodeado de toda aquella gente. Era humillante, ¿por qué lo hacía? Él pensaba que Potter había llegado a tomarle cariño.

Una idea se abrió en su mente, una dolorosa idea, ¿quería exhibirlo? Como un premio ante todos los que habían pasado por su cama y ahora ya no podrían hacerlo porque era de Potter. Aquella idea era demencial, no pensaba que el auror tuviera ese tipo de ego retorcido, pero ¿qué otro motivo habría?

Draco asintió y terminaron de desayunar, Potter se acercó a él y le levantó la barbilla. Durante todo el desayuno Draco se mantuvo callado y dolido, principalmente consigo mismo.

—Confía en mí—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, la mente de Draco era un remolino de pensamientos. Intentando adentrarse dentro del verde. Los labios sellaron sus intenciones.

Potter se fue dejando a Draco nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos, confianza, curiosa palabra. El moreno no le había dado motivos para no confiar en él en esos meses. Mantuvo su palabra de que no le volvería a hacer daño; se había preocupado por su madre y estaba haciendo más de lo que nadie hizo nunca por ella.

Estaba claro que Potter tenía intenciones que no quería compartir con él al llevarlo a aquella dichosa fiesta, y se sorprendió pensando en que no tenía nada que ponerse para una ocasión así. El antiguo Draco tenías innumerables túnicas de gala, de todas las tonalidades que hacían juego con sus ojos y su cabello. Ahora, su indumentaria había dejado de importarle hacía tiempo.

Tendría que comprar una túnica de gala, quizás pudiera ir a Madame Malkin, pero un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al recordar como todos le habían tratado en el pasado cuando entraba a los más respetables establecimientos donde antes habían sido clientes preferentes.

Se debatía, y con ansiedad retorcía sus manos. No, Draco no quería volver a exponerse al rechazo, pero tenía dinero de sobra para comprarse un guardarropa nuevo.

El tiempo corría en su contra, estaban a 18 de diciembre y la fiesta se celebraba solo 4 días más tarde. No tenía mucho tiempo para debatirse, y no quería exponerle el tema a Potter, se sorprendió sintiendo vergüenza de nuevo. Oh, sí, la sensación de libertad, de volver a ser una persona, traía consigo muchos otros sentimientos.

o0o

Esa misma tarde reuniendo todo su valor, y vistiendo lo mejor que tenía, se presentó en el Callejón Diagon.

Hacía años que no se internaba por aquellas tiendas, él siempre frecuentaba los rincones más ocultos del callejón Knockturn. Y se sintió como si la marca que llevaba en su brazo hubiera tomado vida y la llevara tatuada en la cara.

Por suerte o desgracia, Draco tenía una serie de rasgos difíciles de camuflar. Las calles estaban llenas de magos y brujas realizando sus compras de navidad, por lo que todos iban como locos de un lado a otro con prisas, pocos fueron los que se quedaron mirando al rubio.

Aún así, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, recordando como una turba similar los había atacado. Todo parecía surrealista con los villancicos sonando al abrirse las puertas de los negocios.

Casi corriendo, llegó a la puerta de la tienda de túnicas. No había mucha gente, pero Draco estaba sudando de la ansiedad. Intentó parecer sereno, normalmente no tenía problemas con su mascara de indiferencia. Cuando una de las dependientas fue a atenderle su amable expresión cambio; Draco esperaba que al menos el poder tener dinero para pagarla fuera motivo suficiente para ahorrarse esa parte. Estaba equivocado.

La joven lo miraba con recelo, pero él al menos lo intentaría, tenía que intentarlo. Aunque si nadie le vendía una túnica Potter tendría que entender que no podría ir y se quedaría en casa esperándolo… tampoco era mal plan.

La chica seguía mirándolo insistentemente, Draco tomo una bocanada de aire y se lanzó.

—Quería una túnica de gala—dijo con toda la seguridad que sabía su voz era capaz de otorgarle.

—Lo siento, no creo que podamos tener lo que usted busca—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿No tienen túnicas de gala?—inquirió el rubio.

Cuando la joven iba a contestarle con un brillo malvado que ni Avery en sus mejores momentos, oyó una voz detrás de la chica.

—Betty, ya me encargo yo.

Draco se armó para afrontar el rechazo, por acostumbrado que estuviera hacía tiempo que no se exponía de aquel modo.

Con la mandíbula a punto de crujir y los nudillos blancos de la presión, Draco tomó aire.

Una joven pelirroja apareció detrás de la tal Betty, su rostro le era familiar, pero no sabía precisar bien.

—Acompáñame, Draco—le dijo con una sonrisa tímida—.Te mostraré nuestras túnicas de gala, seguro que el azul te sentará bien.

Draco estaba anonadado, obviamente la conocía, su nombre estaba rozando su memoria, casi a punto. Mientras la seguía dejando a una Betty casi tan sorprendida como él mismo.

—¿Susan?¿Susan Bones?—preguntó Draco.

En uno de los probadores de la tienda, en la que solo había peana para uno, la chica pelirroja le sonrió sinceramente.

—Cuantos años, ¿verdad?—dijo alegremente.

Draco le correspondió con una genuina sonrisa, aquella chica de Hufflepuff de su mismo curso había sido una estudiante tímida pero que a la hora de la verdad había luchado con arrojo. Ahora ya era una mujer, una mujer de hermosa sonrisa y cálidos ojos.

—Parece que hicieran cientos…—dejó salir entre una leve risa nerviosa el rubio.

—Bien, te voy a traer un par de túnicas que te sentarán fenomenal—dijo ella alegremente.

Y lo que podría haber sido una catastrófica humillación se había convertido en una agradable tarde de compras, casi haciendo sentir a Draco como aquel niño que fue en sus años de escuela, sin toda aquella arrogancia y prepotencia.

Susan le deseo suerte en su fiesta, aunque con un leve rubor en sus mejillas le aseguró que luciría impresionante, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Con el ánimo alegre, Draco no quiso tentar la suerte y se dirigió directo a casa. Pero su corazón se sentía más ligero, mucho más ligero.

Su plan de no tener qué ponerse para no poder asistir se desmoronó, contemplando la túnica colgada del armario, realmente era hermosa; y sí, el azul siempre le había favorecido. La fiesta sería una tortura pero él luciría digno y hermoso. Algo era algo.

Los días previos a la fiesta notaba como las fibras de su cuerpo se tensaban poco a poco, ¿podrían romperse de pura ansiedad?

Potter le miraba preocupado, e incluso le sorprendió dándole un masaje en el cuello después de una larga tarde de buen sexo.

—Confía en mí—le susurraba, y Draco no podía evitar no hacerlo, como si con solo esas palabras todo fuera posible con él.

Sentir sus cálidas manos siempre le hacían relajarse, cómo lo hacía no lo sabía, cómo había llegado a creer en él, tampoco.

o0o

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento y demasiado rápido, si eso era posible, y se vio bajando la escalera hasta el salón para reunirse con Potter. Había comprobado que estuviera bien, así como cien veces. Pero estaba tan nervioso, unos meses antes, hubiera ido, hubiera sonreído, se hubiera mostrado con su cliente, y hubiera intentado captar más. Pero ahora no quería tener nada que ver con nadie más, estaba bien como estaba.

—Estás impresionante—le dijo Potter con una brillante mirada apreciativa—No te separes de mí, ¿entendido?

—Alto y claro—dijo Draco alisando una arruga inexistente en su túnica.

—Draco—le dijo buscando su mirada—.Estoy contigo.

La tensión que sentía en sus hombros la dejó salir, abrazándose el auror desesperadamente. Este le acunó entre sus brazos besándole la coronilla. ¿Por qué sencillamente no podían quedarse así? Pero Draco no diría nada, no era un cobarde.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó Potter.

—Vamos—contestó decidido Draco.

Salió después que Potter de las chimeneas ubicadas en el Atrio del Ministerio, se veía remodelado pero en esencia idéntico a como él lo recordaba y sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Instintivamente se pegó un poco más al moreno e intentó mantener la calma y un semblante sereno exento de emociones.

Veía aparecer de las chimeneas a más magos y brujas vestidos elegantemente, pero ningún rostro familiar, una buena táctica para no reconocer a nadie era no mirarlos, pensó positivamente Draco.

Pero eso no iba a funcionar.

—Harry—escuchó un vozarrón a sus espaldas gritar—.Amigo, qué bueno que llegamos juntos.

Potter se giró y él le tuvo que imitar, antes sus narices, dos de los rostros más conocidos de su juventud. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tomados de la mano, y luciendo realmente bien.

Ambos le miraban, aunque sorprendidos no estaban escandalizados; Potter les había hablado de él, ya que había un brillo curioso en los ojos de Granger.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy—le dijo la morena alargándole la mano para estrecharla.

Draco no reaccionó por unos segundo, pero se repuso y estrechó su mano, la chica le sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenas noches, Granger—correspondió Draco

—Técnicamente soy Weasley—contestó ella risueña mirando al pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy—le saludó extendiendo a la vez su mano el ¿marido?—Nos casamos este verano.

Realmente nunca había podido ver esas sonrisas de primera mano, entre ellos habían sido más comunes los insultos y las muecas de desagrado que esta actitud cordial.

—Enhorabuena—les felicitó educadamente.

Se volteó levemente a mirar a Potter, lucía relajado y contento, con una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a sus amigos. Y sin poderlo evitar, se relajó, y sonrió a su vez, cuando la mirada verde se posó en él igualmente feliz.

—Vamos a dentro—dijo Weasley, Ron Weasley—.Ya sabes como es esto, los canapés se acaban rápido.

Potter y él iban detrás, y Draco no pudo evitarlo.

—Ellos no parecían sorprendidos de verme—dijo.

—Ellos saben que vives conmigo—dijo Potter.

Draco no vio oportuno hacer más preguntas sobre si ellos sabían sobre los términos de su relación y la profesión que desempeñaba.

Ellos habían sido agradables con él y eso le bastaba de momento.

Cuando entraron al salón ya había bastante gente. Los cuatro se mantuvieron juntos todo el tiempo hasta encontrar una mesa alta libre. Los tres amigos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, mientras tanto Draco asentía o sonreía cuando le hacían partícipe, y agradeció que no hubiera ninguna pregunta sobre su familia, a qué se dedicaba y qué había hecho todos esos años. Ellos sabían, y parecían no estar molestos con él.

Pero desgraciadamente, y como había previsto, los rostros conocidos del Club aparecieron. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos iban a acercársele a saludarlos, como si había pasado con Neville y Luna Longbottom.

La mirada lujuriosa de un par de sus clientes le hizo sentir del todo incómodo. Y Potter pudo notar la tensión en él, para su sorpresa le estrechó el brazo, dándole ánimos. Draco se recompuso e intentó obviar a aquellos que le estaban mirando.

Pero si algo sorprendió fue cuando el Ministro se les acercó y le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Shacklebolt no lo había visto desde el fin de la guerra.

Él se congeló cuando estrechó su mano y tardó varios segundos en detectar que el Ministro le estaba hablando y él no le había escuchado, ¿le había preguntado algo?

Lo que parecía una sonrisa asomó a los labios oscuros del ex-auror.

—Disculpe Ministro—dijo disculpándose sonrojado. Sin dejar de echarle una discreta a Potter que seguía fijado a su lado.

—No pasa nada, hijo. Te preguntaba si estabas disfrutando de la fiesta—respondió este con su sempiterna sonrisa blanca.

—Ah, sí, es muy agradable—contestó rápidamente él.

Él no se había percatado a su lado también seguían el matrimonio Weasley y los Longbotton.

—Bien, bien, yo reconozco que no soy de fiestas, pero bueno, estaría mal que el Ministro se quedara en casa viendo La ruleta de la fortuna , ¿verdad?—y le hizo un giño a Potter y este dejó escapar una risa divertida.

Draco estaba comenzando a ver aquello desde otro prisma y con un denominador común, e intrigado miró a Potter.

No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta que uno a uno se habían parado a hablar con "ellos" diversas personalidades influyentes del Mundo Mágico Inglés que habían saludado cordialmente a Draco. Curiosamente ninguno de ellos habían sido clientes suyos. Podía notar sus ojos sobre él, pero no solo los de ellos. Muchos de los allí reunidos los miraban. Quería pensar en que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico era el objeto de todas aquellas miradas, pero cuando coincidía con alguna de ellas, la duda estaba sembrada en ellos.

Intentando salirse de la situación y mirarlo desde otro ángulo, no debía ser del todo extraño, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha de Voldermort y exonerado de culpa aparecía después de muchos años. Y acompañado de Harry Potter, que no se separaba de él, rozándole cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Potter le había dicho que podrían irse cuando quisiera, fuera el motivo por el que lo había llevado allí, ya había acabado o sido suficiente.

Se había relajado, y bajó la guardia, craso error. Le dijo a Potter que por él ya era suficiente, tan sólo iría al baño antes de abandonar la fiesta. El moreno le acompañó a la puerta con sus amigos, mientras charlaban animadamente.

Cuando entró Draco se sorprendió viéndose en los labios una sonrisa ligera, sin tensiones. Hacía años que no se veía a sí mismo de ese modo. Y se sintió nuevamente ligero. Deseaba volver a Grimmauld Place y sentir mucho mucho más cerca a Potter, a poder ser dentro de sí. Y la sonrisa se ensanchó mientras cabeceaba divertido. Draco buscaba sus encuentros más allá del puro contrato, los deseaba, saltaba sobre el auror cuando este se iba por demasiado tiempo.

—Vaya, Malfoy—dijo una voz tras él. A lo que el rubio levantó la vista como un rayo.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos no podía creer lo que el espejo le estaba mostrando. Rowen apoyado en el quicio de una de las puertas de los baños individuales, le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sus ojos no eran aquellos azules bondadosos que lo habían mirado alguna vez, sino aquellos dos puntos negros que se despidieron la última vez que lo vio.

Draco estaba agarrado al lavabo con las dos manos, mirando a través del espejo la imagen reflejada de su antiguo amante. Deseando que este solo fuera una visión, que cuando se girara él no estaría allí.

Pero cuando lo vio aproximarse, sabía que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Y se giró para encararlo.

—Rowen—le saludó.

Este se acercó demasiado para el gusto de Draco, y le miraba de hito a hito.

—Sigues siendo tan hermoso—dijo más para sí mismo que para Draco, y aproximó su mano a su rostro.

Lo esquivó rápidamente saliendo de los lavabos a su espalda, pero por nada Rowen no era un auror y lo agarró de un brazo haciéndolo girar.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, Draco—le dijo enterrando su cara en su cuello.

Draco estaba espantado, sabía que no podría reducirlo, que Potter estaba fuera. Quizás si gritara… pero no quería que lo viera así.

—Suéltame, Rowen—dijo lo más serio que pudo.

La cara del auror se transformó, del anhelo a la furia, y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara. Draco no lo había visto venir y notó como el dolor le recorría la mandíbula. Y del impacto chocó contra la pared del baño, notó como el auror se le iba a tirar encima cuando desapareció de su vista.

La risa de Rowen fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel baño, no hacía falta mirar para saber que había sido Potter quien se lo había quitado de encima. Recocería su magia en cualquier lugar, demasiado poderosa y demasiado peligrosa para andar riéndose como lo estaba haciendo el imbécil de Rowen.

—Veo que tienes debilidad por los aurores, Draco—dijo cargado de veneno su antiguo protector.—Que no te engañe Potter, él no ama a nadie, te usará, sacará todo lo que pueda y jamás sentirá nada por ti.

Draco lo miraba boquiabierto.

—Y nunca serás capaz de olvidarlo—dijo con un dejo de tristeza—. Esa es su magia natural.

Draco miró a Potter, que miraba a Rowen con la mandíbula apretada y la varita levantada. Furia, poder y ¿tristeza?

Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y caminó hacia el moreno, no, él no había amado a Rowen, esa era la pura realidad. Pero no quería que Potter le creyera insensible, no sabía por qué pero no quería que le viera así.

Puso su mano en uno de sus brazos, llamando su atención. Los orbes verdes como esmeraldas lo miraban oscurecidos, aquellas sombras que nunca vio en los años de escuela volvían a verse en él.

—Vámonos—le dijo. Pero Potter parecía haberse ido a otro lugar. —Por favor, vámonos.— le dijo acercándose a él. No quería que escuchara más a Rowen, quería llevárselo a su cálida casa llena de elementos muggles, a su cama mullida, a sus brazos que lo abrazaban, y sus besos que le hacían arder.

Potter reaccionó y comenzó a andar, no sin antes echarle una última ojeada a Rowen, que seguía en el suelo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos pero sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

—Cuídate, Rowen—le dijo, nunca le había amado, pero sí sabía lo que era la gratitud.

Fuera estaban todavía los Weasley, Hermione le miró sorprendida al ver sangre en su boca. Pero Potter intercedió antes.

—Nos vamos a casa—y aquellas palabras le supusieron un alivio a Draco, él no había querido ir a aquella estúpida fiesta. Era verdad que por unas horas se había sentido bien, como un mago más. Pero sabía que su pasado volvería a por él, de una manera u otra.

Se despidió de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, y deseando poder olvidar la cara atormentada de Rowen, caminaron en silencio hasta el atrio para usar las chimeneas.

Podía seguir notando la tensión en Potter, pero tampoco sabía qué poder decir, ¿que lo que Rowen había dicho era mentira?

En cierto modo, tenía razón, él no amaba a nadie de aquel modo. Todo el amor que pudo conocer lo tenía reservado para su madre, aquel cascarón que ella era. ¿Algún día sería capaz de amar a otra persona? ¿al moreno que caminaba a su lado? Aquello nunca se le había planteado ni los sentimientos que él pudiera tener más allá del deseo sexual que Draco le despertaba.

No quería pensar en aquello, veía aquella relación como un contrato temporal, se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo. Eso era lo que era, y a su modo lo que había ocurrido con Rowen había sido lo mismo, cuando no tienes nada y te dan una gota de compasión y ayuda, ¿amor? Él pensaba que el amor era algo que surgía en la igualdad, no cuando uno no tenía nada y el otro te daba agua para no morir.

Pero notaba que esas palabras habían afectado a Potter, y él no tenía nada para decirle y animarle. Porque, sí, quería animarle, quería que nada cambiara, pero no tenía nada más que dar que lo que ya daba.

Una vez en Grimmauld Place, Draco lo paró cuando este se iba a su habitación.

—Potter—suspiró. Acercándose a él, quería besarle pero le asustaba a la vez, aquello no era sexo, no lo que quería transmitir.

Pero se atrevió, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, posó sus labios sobre los más gruesos del moreno, aquellos que podían ser dulces y feroces a la vez. Sintió dolor en la mandíbula, pero no quería parar.

Un suspiro entre sus labios le hizo abrir los ojos. Potter le miraba, de un modo que hasta ahora no había hecho, había duda, y dolor, un dolor oculto como el de un niño ante el horror y la soledad que cayó como hielo en Draco. Quizás él se equivocara y no fuera el único que necesitaba aquel agua para no morir.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, tras más tiempo del que yo hubiera deseado, pero a veces la inspiración no llega, y otras llega de golpe.

Espero que a pesar de eso, sigáis leyéndola y me comentéis que os ha parecido.

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:** New attitude, new situations, ;)

 **christine C:** creo que siempre queremos a Harry porque es por antonomasia bueno y noble, pero aquí le ha costado tiempo sacarlo ¿Qué te parecido la actitud de todos con Draco?

 **Lalala Gem:** me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia, y como van Draco y Harry reaccionando ¿Se podría considerar una escena de celos lo que ha pasado en el baño? No sé, creo que va más allá.

 **Kikis:** creo que en este capítulo vemos un poquito más de los sentimientos de Harry, y que los amigos de él no se sorprendan de ver a Draco es cuanto menos sospechoso, no crees? En cuanto a las actualizaciones, me están costando, pero habrá final. No os preocupéis.

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme vuestros comentario y opiniones.

Besos, Shimi


	8. Reencuentros

De nuevo con esta historia, no abandono, no os preocupéis, tan solo me lleva su tiempo. Con deciros que he reescrito este capítulo 2 veces hasta estar más o menos conforme con esta última versión, os hacéis una idea de la de vueltas que he estado dando con él.

Por otro lado, os anuncio que estamos llegando al final, preveo unos 2/3 capítulos más. ¡Qué emoción!

Sin más espero que los disfrutéis :)

* * *

 **8\. Reencuentros**

Con una taza de humeante té entre las manos Draco meditaba sobre como un solo instante puede cambiar tu vida radicalmente. Un instante donde tomas una mala decisión, un instante donde lo pierdes todo, una maldición que se lleva lo que más quieres. Draco miraba a su madre, los efectos positivos que la terapia estaba haciendo en ella, es extraño de explicar como ver un cascarón vacío que de pronto vuelve a la vida. Su mirada ya no estaba vacía, ella estaba ahí, saliendo a la luz poco a poco.

Lo descubrió una mañana en la que fue a levantarla y la encontró en la ventana mirando al parque frente a la casa. Ella era capaz de moverse, pero siempre había necesitado de alguien para iniciar el movimiento como si no hubiera necesidad de moverse salvo que otros la obligaran.

Y cuando se reunió con ella, estaba allí, muda pero viva. Una gran alegría le invadió pero también una profunda nostalgia. Lo que tanto había anhelado estaba sucediendo, pero la desolación de lo que tenía para ofrecerle le cargó los hombros. No había tenido vergüenza de su sino, no ya, pero tener de vuelta esa mirada, a su madre, le hacía replantearse todo. La alegría y la tristeza podían coexistir en un mismo instante.

La mejora era paulatina, pero imparable, un día se levantaba sola, otro la encontraba en la bañera, otro había bajado a la cocina, otro caminaba por el jardín que tenía Grimmauld Place en la parte trasera.

Pero el día que ya todo cambió fue aquel en el que lo miró y dijo su nombre.

Estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando ella lo miró y dijo esas cinco letras que él tanto había anhelado. Potter estaba con ellos y él también quedó sorprendido.

Draco no era dado a los sentimentalismos por educación y por experiencia, pero escuchar de nuevo su voz le había rozado el corazón. Tomó su mano y la acarició ante la mirada discreta del auror.

En su infancia el contacto físico con sus padres había sido prácticamente nulo, atendido por los elfos domésticos de la mansión pocas veces eran las que recordaba haber estado abrazado a ellos. Pero desde que sufrió el ataque la había estado cuidando como a una niña, como a una preciosa muñeca que ocultaba en su interior a su madre. La duda le asaltó al darse cuenta que aquel contacto físico era el que le hacía sentir todo a su alrededor real, soportable. Y no quería renunciar a su tacto y su calor.

Pero no era el único frente abierto que tenía Draco en su mente, desde la fiesta en el Ministerio y su encuentro con Rowen había notado un cambio dentro se sí mismo con respecto a Potter. Algo que no sabía identificar bien.

Sus esquemas estaban descuadrados, puramente trastocados, y solo pensar en los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por el moreno hacían que un nudo que se había atado en su estómago se ciñera fuertemente. Sentimientos que nunca había tenido por nadie, no era comparable al amor que le profesaba a su madre. Era necesidad, necesidad de verle, de estar con él. El rubio se calmaba pensando que era la gratitud, la cotidianidad de su convivencia.

Ellos tenían un acuerdo, económico, claro y cerrado de viva voz en el club en el que él se prostituía ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Que Potter le había tratado con respeto, incluso con cariño? No sabía que había anhelado tanto ambos, pero se había enganchado a lo que le hacía sentir, a sus ojos verdes indescifrables, a su cuerpo que le hacía arder, a sus manos cuando le acariciaban, a aquellas conversaciones domésticas que tanto había aprendido a valorar pues Potter era hombre de pocas palabras.

Él, con su acuerdo le estaba dando algo más que la bonita suma que almacenaba sin tan siquiera tocar. Más de lo que ganaría nunca por su cuenta en el club. Le estaba dando a su madre, y aquello era impagable, él sentía que no tenía nada más que ofrecer pero más anhelaba su contacto.

Bebió un sorbo del cálido té, todo había sido más sencillo, cuando aquello solo se trataba de negocios para él y su cuerpo era su mercancía. Aunque a estas alturas, no quisiera volver a eso, no quería ni planteárselo.

Y estaba el hecho de que no habían hablado de ello, de la noche en el Ministerio, de Rowen. Por otro lado, ¿qué sentido tenía hablarlo? Obviamente no le iba a contar algo que no se quería reconocer ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Había encontrado la horma de su zapato, si Draco contaba poco de su vida, Potter era un baúl hermético sellado con mil candados. Y le costaba comprender dicho hermetismo, a su parecer Potter lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, con unos amigos incondicionales, respetado en todo el mundo mágico, era un puñetero héroe. Pero su vida social daba asco, literalmente.

A Draco no le quedaban amigos que visitar ni más familia que su madre, pero Potter tenía al clan Weasley al completo, todos sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, incluso a sus compañeros aurores. ¿Qué andaba mal con él para tener que contratar a Draco?

Y una pregunta le quemaba la lengua cada día un poco más, ¿qué había pasado con Ginevra Weasley? Lo último que él supo es que ellos eran la pareja del año y no había visto ni tan siquiera una foto de ella por toda la casa.

Aunque había visto en una de las fotos de su despacho un anillo dorado en el dedo anular de Potter, uno que había desaparecido pues él nunca lo portaba. Era claramente una alianza matrimonial. La curiosidad que antaño había tenido, desde que habitaba allí había reaparecido. Y no negaría que había tenido sueños donde una mujer pelirroja había llegado a la casa y le había echado a patadas.

Draco era consciente de que dentro de Potter había un muro infranqueable, y a veces le daba miedo incluso echar un vistazo por encima.

-x-

Ese día había sido especialmente importante, su madre le había sonreído, ella estaba allí desde hacía poco tiempo, pero las emociones no habían vuelto, reconocimiento, autonomía, pero no dejaba de asemejar un autómata. Aquella sonrisa, aunque pequeña era una muestra de los sentimientos que su madre era capaz de reflejar. Draco la había abrazado, besando sus rubios cabellos. Y ella se había cobijado en su pecho.

Draco estaba ansioso esperando que Potter apareciera por la chimenea, el moreno estaba de turno de tarde y no llegaría hasta las 11 de la noche. Cuando tenía aquel turno, Draco solía esperarlo en el sofá frente a la chimenea, había descubierto que era bastante dependiente de la sonrisa y el brillo que aparecían en los ojos del auror cuando le veía allí esperándolo.

En cuanto las brasas rojas del fuego fueron tomando la coloración verdusca de los polvos flu, la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, un cabello azabache que apuntaba a todas partes apareció seguido de aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban sonrientes, la presencia imponente del auror siempre le encendía un deseo ardiente que nunca pensó pudiera albergar por nadie. Pero allí estaba el tirón en su pene cada vez que le veía.

Debía reconocer, que Potter vestido de auror era toda una visión, pese a su pasado con el cuerpo de la ley del Ministerio, no podía evitar encontrar cierto grado de fetichismo en verlo así vestido. Y más de una vez fantaseó en cómo sería verlo fúrico en combate, en esos momentos Draco se había sorprendido masturbándose en las ausencias del moreno y era del todo agradable.

En ese sentido Draco estaba conociendo rasgos de su personalidad hasta ahora insospechados, adoraba lamer el duro pene de Potter. Lo que había comenzado como una de sus tareas, se había convertido casi en una de sus obsesiones.

Le gustaba provocarlo hasta ver como un enorme bulto hacía presencia en sus pantalones, susurrándole obscenidades sobre su sabor y su grosor que hacían jadear al moreno, hasta liberarlo de aquella presión con sus hábiles manos. Sumergiéndose en sesiones apasionadas de sexo donde ambos se retorcían de placer.

El moreno completamente fuera de la chimenea se aproximó a besar sus labios doblando su cuerpo para alcanzarlos.

Draco disfrutaba de esos besos de bienvenida, que se habían convertido en una rutina de su vida juntos. Todo empezó uno de esos días en los que en turno de mañana llegaba a la cocina cuando Draco estaba preparando la comida con la ayuda de Kreacher que había asumido el papel de pinche.

Potter se había colocado a su lado y miraba lo que estaba preparando, cuando ambos se miraron el moreno le dio un suave beso en los labios. Para acto seguido tratar de agarrar algo de las delicias de la olla que Draco llevaba horas cocinando. Aún sorprendido por ese leve contacto, ellos se besaban, pero no de aquel modo, en ellos había pasión desbordada, pero aquella pequeña caricia en sus labios le pareció tan íntima que casi no llegó a reaccionar dándole un paletazo a la mano de Potter cuando esta casi había alcanzando una albóndiga aún caliente.

La sonrisa pícara en los labios de Potter se llevó parte de la sorpresa por ese íntimo gesto, pero aquel se había repetido algunos días después, el moreno posaba un pequeño beso en sus labios a modo de saludo que Draco fue atesorando hasta que aquello fue la norma de sus días.

Pero ese día Draco quería más, y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Potter, acariciándole la nuca. Nuevamente se inclinó a posar otra suave caricia sobre sus delgados labios, que se abrieron demandantes.

Y sintió la húmeda lengua del moreno recorrerle, mientras sus manos eran enterradas en sus nalgas. Draco gimió dentro del beso, le excitaba cuando Potter le apretaba fuerte y se las amasaba. Su cuerpo reaccionó rodando sus piernas sobre el auror inclinado, este sin el más mínimo esfuerzo lo levantó, y lo ciñó a su cuerpo. Sintiendo como su culo quedaba bien posado sobre la incipiente erección del moreno.

—Fóllame—le gimió Draco.

La respiración ahogada de Potter le dio de lleno en los labios mientras sintió como aquella polla que adoraba se le clavaba a través de la ropa.

La agilidad con la que deslizó aquella tela dejando su ano al descubierto, y acariciándoselo lo excitaba. Otro movimiento, y ya no eran sus dedos los que sentía sino la dura y húmeda erección que había sido liberada se frotaba contra él.

Potter era del todo obediente cuando Draco le pedía ese tipo de acciones, sintió como su carne dura se deslizaba en su interior abrasándolo y calmándolo a partes iguales, estaba tan condenadamente excitado.

Sus gemidos junto a los de Draco se enredaban con cada estocada, el rubio lo había estado esperando todo el día. Deseaba su contacto, aquella conexión que los unía en aquellos momentos en lo que lo sentía completamente suyo. Sin barreras, sin pozos, sin sombras. En esos momento que era solo Harry hundiéndose dentro de él y machacando su próstata con la dureza de su pene.

Disfrutaba de aquellas sesiones en las que ni siquiera hacía falta tocarse para eyacular como ahora hacía, regando el espacio de fricción entre ambos. Un oscuro morbo de marcar su túnica de auror con su esperma le nubló la vista. A la vez que sentía el cálido fluido corriendo dentro de él.

Exhaustos por el enérgico encuentro Potter los dejó en el sillón donde Draco lo había recibido, aún con el rubio encima abrazándolo.

Draco besaba la vena que palpitaba aún desaforada en su cuello, humedeciéndola con su lengua. No se había saciado aún, quería más de Potter, hasta quedar agotados.

Potter le agarró fuertemente con una sonrisa en sus labios y los apareció en su dormitorio. El moreno gustaba de tenerlo allí, dejarlo dormido en su cama. Y despertarlo cuando llegaba en su turno de noche.

Prácticamente había dejado de usar la habitación que le había asignado a su llegada. En este, no muy distinto del suyo todo rezumaba la esencia del moreno. A Draco le gustaba dormir entre las sábanas que olían a él cuando ya se había ido de madrugada.

Había olvidado lo que quería contarle en cuanto apareció en la chimenea e iba por mal camino aún cuando tumbado sobre la cama contemplaba como iba siendo desnudado por su amplias manos, aquel bulto en sus pantalones del que tan enganchado estaba ya estaba duro de nuevo.

No le dio tiempo a llegar a él pues el moreno había tomado posesión con su boca de la propia erección de Draco. Y un gemido quedo se escapó de sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas aquella iba a ser una larga y placentera noche.

-x-

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo mientras estaba tumbado entre los brazos del moreno, desnudos y llenos de sudor. La frente de Potter estaba arrugada aunque acariciaba la espalda de Draco amablemente.

Los ojos verdes le miraban dubitativos y agarró más fuerte a Draco aproximándolo.

—Tengo algo para ti—le dijo besando su frente.—No me diste oportunidad de dártelo al llegar.

Draco rió divertido y culpable, le había saltado literalmente en los brazos a Potter besándolo hasta que todo se había calentado demasiado para poder separarse.

Draco se sentó en la cama, ¿un regalo? Hacía tanto que no tenía un regalo tal cual. Y en ese ambiente calmado en el que ambos habían creado, la ilusión infantil de recibir un regalo le alegró.

Potter se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo y los ojos de Draco siguieron su culo por toda la habitación, contemplando la excitantes vistas. Sobre una cómoda, un envoltorio rectangular fue cogido por el moreno, que se aproximaba ahora de nuevo a la cama. Y a pesar de tener su impresionante cuerpo a su vista, los ojos plateados de Draco no podían dejar de mirar lo que portaba entre sus manos.

Con el corazón en un puño cogió lo que le ofrecía Potter, la sangre bombeando en sus sienes mientras sus dedos abrían la caja. Dentro, algo que jamás pensó que volvería a ver, su varita. Se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban cuando sintió la fuerza de las de Potter sosteniéndoselas.

El moreno se veía serio cuando Draco levantó su mirada, recordaba el momento en el que Potter le había desarmado y se había apoderado de ella. Sintió el vacío de su ausencia, un mago está conectado con su varita a lo largo de toda su vida. Ella es la que elige al mago, tras la batalla y los juicios, al haberle prohibido el uso de la magia no habría podido usarla, pero no significaba que no la hubiera echado de menos.

Dejando la caja sobre la cama, acarició su longitud, notando pequeñas descargas de magia entre su piel y la madera.

—Gracias—dijo con voz queda. Estaba a punto de cerrar la caja, cuando el auror le impidió hacerlo.

—Pruébala—le dijo.

Un pequeño suspiro abandonó sus labios, y Draco tomó su mano, entre las suyas.

—No puedo hacer magia, Harry—en su voz no había ningún tipo de reproche, realmente le agradecía el gesto al auror, debía de haberla guardado por todos aquellos años, y ahora se la devolvía. Pero él tenía prohibido usar la magia, a pesar de tener su varita con él.

—Lee la hoja que viene dentro, Draco—dijo como sugerencia.

Draco volvió a abrir la caja, no había reparado en la hoja de pergamino que estaba cuidadosamente doblada debajo de la varita. La desplegó viendo en primera instancia el membrete del Ministerio, aquello era un documento oficial.

Los ojos de Draco no daban crédito, allí sin más estaba la revocación de la limitación del uso de su magia; lo leyó así como 500 veces para estar seguro de que sus ojos no le estaban engañando.

El propio Ministro era quien firmaba la sentencia, con dedos temblorosos Draco sostuvo la que fue su varita por 7 años, sintió la magia de su cuerpo canalizarse a través de ella y una sensación de plenitud le recorrió tanto el cuerpo como la mente. La vida de miseria a la que había sido relegado había sido horrenda, sin lugar a dudas, pero la castración de la magia había sido como estirparle una parte de su ser.

El peso de aquel instrumento le hizo sentir seguro, feliz y lleno de fuerza. Pero a pesar de todo la fuerza de la costumbre le hizo sentir temor por utilizarla. Y si todo era un engaño, y si esos meses no habían sido una estrategia para llevarlo directo a Azkaban.

Su mente paranoica no dejaba de trabajar y su corazón se rompía con cada uno de aquellos pensamientos envenenados. No podía ser, se dijo, alzó la mirada sumergiéndose en la mirada sincera que Potter le estaba dando.

Con un pequeño suspiro, tomó valor.

 _Avis—_ susurró sonriente sosteniendo su varita. Y tres pequeños petirrojos volaron apaciblemente por la habitación arrancando una verdadera carcajada de felicidad en Draco que los aproximó a Potter haciéndole cosquillas.

* * *

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:** la prostitución creo que la he plasmado casi en cada momento, quizás desde mi punto de vista totalmente ajeno a ella no es muy realista. Pero bueno, me alegro que te esté gustando. Cuando me atasco, dejo dormir la historia, o la comento con mi chico que paciente me escucha mis diatribas, sí, el sabe que estoy algo perturbadita pero le gusta. Jajaja.

 **christine C:** los secretos están a punto de salir a la luz.

 **Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy:** me encanta cuando alguien que no ha comentado, deja su primer review sobre la historia, eso es que sí que le está gustando de verdad. Bueno los límites del contrato Draco no los olvida pero digamos que las cosas han cambiado, aunque ellos cerraron un acuerdo verbal, tan legal en el mundo mágico como uno escrito (en mi mente, jajajaj). Esperemos a ver el desenlace.

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme vuestros comentario y opiniones.

Besos, Shimi


	9. Renuncias

Nueva actualización y ... penúltimo capítulo. Oh! No me puedo creer que esto esté acabando, echaré de menos a estos dos chicos tal y como los he pensado para este fic.

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido el capítulo, ahora a leer!

* * *

 **9\. Renuncias**

Recuperar la magia era como haberse reencontrado con una parte de sí mismo que había creído muerta. Brillante, magnética y viva, era un placer tenerla de vuelta, y realmente la vida de Draco era mucho más natural y sencilla.

Vivir en un mundo mágico sin magia podría llegar a ser un auténtico reto, a pesar de que la casa de Potter estaba bien equipada para un squib, no podía negar que poder usarla era como mil regalos de navidad juntos.

Y Draco tampoco podía obviar que teniendo su magia accesible de nuevo su futuro se había abierto como nunca se lo había llegado a imaginar.

Aquella casa de campo con su madre se veía cada vez más cerca, aunque algo en su corazón se rompía cuando visualizaba aquella bucólica imagen que le había servido de sostén aquellos años, faltaba algo, algo que la hacía menos brillante, algo que eclipsaba la belleza del jardín que se veía desde la ventana.

Y sentado en el sillón de al lado estaba el motivo por el que su sueño había empezado a verse menos brillante, un motivo inesperado y que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser tan importante para él.

Su pelo negro, sus increíbles ojos verdes, la oscuridad que lo hacía querer traerlo hacía sí y cuidarlo de aquello que le hizo tanto daño.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó el dueño de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía negar que cualquier sueño que él hubiera tenido quedaba apagado en comparación.

Draco solo sonrió y volvió la vista a su libro.

Lo que su vista no captó fue los remolinos de sentimientos que giraban dentro de los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, el anhelo con el que lo miraban, y algo más, un rastro de tristeza, un sentimiento de culpa que no era capaz de expresar y siempre moría en sus labios. Pero nada de eso podía ver el rubio que había vuelto su atención al libro entre sus manos.

Aunque Draco era una persona perceptiva, notaba a Potter más taciturno que de costumbre, lo achacaba a un caso difícil que eran incapaces de resolver, pero algo le decía a Draco que allí había algo más, los besos que sentía como si el moreno se lo quisiera beber, la desesperación cuando entraba dentro de él, era algo a lo que no podía dejar de prestar atención, algo estaba pasando en aquella vida en la que él no tenía parte.

Se consolaba con la mejoría de su madre con la que estaba empezando a poder hablar, y él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de la relación que ellos dos estaban teniendo, pero nunca preguntó nada.

Notaba que algo iba a pasar, y se sentía nervioso, despertando por la noche buscando el cuerpo de Potter, cuando su piel cálida rozaba sus dedos, la calma volvía a él, solo había sido una pesadilla, pero el peso amargo en el fondo de su boca costaba retirarlo.

La visita nada común de Hermione Weasley le hizo saber que algo más se estaba cociendo, Potter mantenía la privacidad de su vida incluso de aquellas personas que él había sabido que consideraba como su familia.

¿Los motivos? Al principio pensó que era por él, por mantenerlo oculto pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que iba más allá de él, era algo que le había pasado y que lo había alejado de su familia, aunque por el trato cariñoso y amistoso que habían tenido todos en la fiesta del Ministerio le hacía pensar que entre ellos no había ningún problema.

Aquella incógnita sobre su recluimiento estaba al borde de volverlo loco, junto al hecho de que pareciera que el moreno alguna vez estuvo casado.

Hermione venía sola, y tras saludar a Draco y a Narcisa correctamente desapareció con Potter en su despacho. Draco no quería ser un entrometido e ir a pegar la oreja a la puerta. Pero la cara de Potter al ver a la morena le dio muy mala espina. Parecía portadora de malas noticias por el semblante sombrío que adquirió el dueño de la casa.

Para matar la angustia, salió al jardín que ahora podía mantener cálido para él y su madre en pleno invierno. Su madre siempre había adorado las plantas y actualmente había encontrado en ello su principal entretenimiento. Pasaba las horas arreglando y cuidando de un sin fin de plantas que habían comprado para ella.

Arrodillada frente a los matojos nadie reconocería a la matriarca de los Malfoy pero sabía que ella era feliz con aquella actividad, en la que se sumergía con una alegre sonrisa. No hablaba mucho, y a Draco le parecía una versión simplificada de lo que un día fue. Pero no por ello era menos feliz teniéndola de vuelta.

Pero su mente se iba constantemente a una habitación en el piso superior, tenía un mal presentimiento, y la angustia le oprimía el pecho.

Lo que para él fue una larga espera, finalmente concluyó y la morena le miraba con una radiante sonrisa, aquello era extraño, por qué si ella se mostraba tan contenta, los ojos de Potter estaban velados por aquellas sombras que había llegado a detestar.

—Por favor, acompáñame queremos hablar contigo.—Le indicó el moreno.

Y repitiendo una escena muy similar a la de la primera mañana en la que amaneció en aquella casa, siguió al auror hasta su despacho.

Draco estaba notando como un muro estaba creciendo entre ellos, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Draco, llevamos más de un año trabajando sobre tus derechos con el Ministerio. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios, Draco buscó la mirada de Potter, pero este los bajó rápidamente—.No ha sido un trabajo fácil pero finalmente hemos encontrado una solución.—La mano de la morena se apoyó sobre el hombro de Potter queriendo infundirle ánimo.—El Ministerio actuó sobre tu familia de un modo "ejemplizante".

Draco seguía las palabras en silencio, preocupado por todo lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Más de un año?" Draco llevaba en Grimmauld Place menos de seis meses, las entrañas se le estaban retorciendo escalando sobre toda las connotaciones que aquello tenía.

—Pero hemos encontrado un resquicio dentro de la ley, con la ayuda del Ministro hemos podido proceder.—Continuó la morena, mientras los ojos verdes le estudiaban de manera "inquieta".

Ambos lo miraban expectante.

—Hemos apelado a tu ascendencia Black por parte materna, actualmente yo ostento el título de heredero Black que me legó mi padrino Sirius Black antes de morir—dijo Potter serio—.En función a eso, yo te lo otorgo a ti.

Ambos esperaban que Draco hablara, pero él no tenía palabras. Ellos habían estado abogando por él y su madre, Potter renunciaba a su favor la herencia Black ¿Él se convertiría en un Black?

Parte de su orgullo Malfoy estaba sufriendo por aquello. Si aquello era algo bueno ¿por qué lo sentía tan equivocado?

—¿Y qué debo hacer yo a cambio?—dijo con recelo.

La morena lo miraba sorprendida sin entender realmente a qué se refería pero sintió la energía de Potter se estaba descontrolado, pero en su mundo, o quizás en su anterior mundo, no existían favores sin contrapartidas.

—Es lo justo Draco, tú no nos debes nada—dijo ella.

Draco apartó sus ojos de la castaña, Potter apretaba sus mandíbulas. Pero no le estaba mirando y él necesitaba que le mirara, necesitaba su mirada verde y sincera.

—¿Debo dejar de ser un Malfoy para que el Mundo Mágico me acepte?—preguntó finalmente.

La duda bailaba en sus ojos, y finalmente los verdes se enfocaron en él.

—Sí.

Draco sintió como un sentimiento de furia le iba naciendo del mismo centro de sus entrañas. Se lo habían quitado todo y ahora también debía renunciar a su apellido, a su historia. Aunque esta ya no valiera nada, era lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

—Gracias—dijo como un autómata controlando su ira—.Lo pensaré.

—¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?—dijo Potter casi tan rabioso como él.

—Absolutamente.

—Hermione, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Déjanos solos, por favor.

La morena le dio una mirada de advertencia a Potter y se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué opciones tienes?—dijo Potter incrédulo.

—Eso es asunto mío, ¿no crees?—dijo levantándose Draco incapaz de controlar su malestar.

—¿Tu opción es seguir prostituyéndote toda la vida?—le espetó molesto—.Hemos luchado contra cielo y marea por esto.

—Yo no te lo pedí—le dijo dejando salir toda su irritación.—¿Más de un año?¿En serio?—su tono cargado de duda y resentimiento salió como una lengua de veneno, un veneno que él creía haber perdido con su anterior vida.

—¿Todo es por tu puñetero orgullo?—Potter cabeceaba disgustado.—Mira a donde os ha llevado ese estúpido orgullo.

—Habrás podido comprar mis servicios, Potter—se levantó airado—.Pero no has comprado lo que yo soy y lo que pienso.

—No, mejor sigue vendiendo tu cuerpo que ceder al favor que te estoy brindando.

—Yo no te lo pedí—le gritó colérico al moreno—.Tú y tu complejo de héroe.

No se lo vio venir, pero Potter le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

—Escóndete detrás de tu fachada de héroe, engáñalos a todos, pero no creas que yo me lo creeré—dijo levantándose del suelo como pudo.

Draco no le había tocado un pelo pero sus palabras dieron justo en la herida lacerante que atormentaba al auror, sus ojos verdes se turbaron, arrepentidos y dolidos.

Draco agarró la puerta y se fue, con el corazón desbocado y sintiendo más dolor en él que en el incipiente moretón que se formaría en breve.

Aquella noche Draco durmió en la habitación que había sido para él, en un primer impulso pensó en abandonar Grimmauld Place, pero recapacitó y pensó en lo mejor para ambos. Durante toda la noche se debatió sobre lo que debía hacer, no negaría que sí había sido su orgullo lo que había hablado por él en el despacho de Potter. Y su mente calculadora no dejaba de pensar ¿qué obtenían Potter y Weasley con ellos? Realmente estaban actuando por aquel "buen corazón" que defendían los Gryffindor desde Hogwarts. Draco siempre estaría en deuda con ellos y quizás ambos educados en el mundo muggle no entendían las connotaciones que aquello tenía para él. Draco y su descendencia estarían bajo la deuda con los Potter de por vida.

Y algo más allá, algo que había herido a Draco, algo que solo en la oscuridad de su habitación podía plantearse. ¿Todo aquello había sido orquestado para liberarlos? ¿Todo?

Los sentimientos que había comenzado a albergar por Potter le estaban volviendo loco. ¿Todos aquellos momentos de pasión y de ternura habían sido reales?¿Habían sido un cobro que se hacía el moreno por brindarle su ayuda? Si él sabía que le cedería la fortuna Black, Draco no necesitaría aquella cuota que él le pagaba por su cuerpo. Se sintió estafado más allá de lo que se sintiera en aquella vida que le había tocado vivir.

Por que estúpidamente él se había enamorado de Harry Potter mientras este luchaba por lo que ellos consideraban una lucha perdida, el maldito héroe, que le usó en aquellos meses. Algo dentro de él le decía que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, aquello no era el proceder de una persona pragmática. Pero le dolía saberse no correspondido, le dolía en un lugar donde nunca había sentido nada; una parte virgen dentro de él que se la había robado Potter.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, con las ideas un poco más claras y una noche de insomnio Draco pidió reunirse con Potter. Quería cerrar el tema y este llamó a Hermione.

La espera fue tensa ninguno de los dos se habló, nuevamente tan cerca y tan lejos. Draco luchaba por su anhelo de tocarle de mirarle y que todo lo dicho se borrara. Pero el moreno ni tan siquiera le miraba.

La mujer llegó cargada de documentos y con una sonrisa tímida los miró a ambos.

—¿Aceptas?—dijo ella.

—Sí.

El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y Draco se sorprendía de aquella frialdad, no hacía más de 48 horas que había estado entre sus brazos, que había sentido tantas cosas, cosas que estaba dispuesto a enterrar bajo mil capas del más puro hielo si hacía falta.

Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación rápidamente, dispuso pergamino tras pergamino que fueron leyendo, la chica explicaba cada uno de los puntos y ellos iban firmando.

Las cuentas en Gringotts, las casas de los Black que no eran pocas, los terrenos y los negocios que aún existían, todo sería de Draco. Y el conto era sorprendente para una familia que había perecido prácticamente hacía más de 20 años. Nada que ver con la herencia Malfoy, pero prefería no entrar en aquellos terrenos sombríos.

—Harry pide tan solo una cosa—los ojos claros se levantaron buscando los verdes pero estos seguían ocultos para él ¿por qué no le miraba?—.Grimmauld Place.

Era la residencia principal en Londres de la casa Black, pero Draco no tenía inconveniente en cederla.

—De acuerdo.

La mirada del auror le recorría, podía notarlo. Y pensó que iba a hablarle, lo que no llegaba a comprender es por qué estaba enfadado con él Potter.

La discusión que habían tenido la tarde anterior había sido hiriente, sí, pero él ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le habían propuesto. Reconocía que se sentía usado, engañado por aquellos meses de dulces besos y sexo fabuloso; meses en los que creía que el moreno sentía algo por él, algo a lo que no ponía nombre y que ni siquiera sabía si estaba al mismo nivel de lo que él había llegado a sentir.

Pero lo que estaban firmado le daba la ansiada libertad a Draco y Narcisa, las únicas personas que seguirían teniendo poder sobre él serían Potter; y Weasley colateralmente. Nada nuevo, pensó, ¿no era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta el día de ayer?

Pero no era cierto, para nada cierto que aquello fuera tan sencillo, que aparentara que no se sentía decepcionado y herido, herido por sus propios sentimientos. Desde la tarde anterior, deseaba que Potter le volviera a acunar entre sus brazos, le besara de aquel modo dulce en que lo hacía a veces, ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando salía de la chimenea y lo veía sentado esperándolo.

Y con este acuerdo, le estaba dando algo que había ansiado, independencia, dejar de vender su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba deshaciendo de él?

—Draco, ¿has escuchado?—dijo Hermione.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?—No había seguido la conversación, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Tan solo queda este documento, y todo habrá acabado—quizás Hermione no entendía lo que acababa de decir, quizás solo fuera su corazón roto. Todo habrá acabado.

Draco firmó.

—Bien, llevaré todo esto al Ministerio para que lo formalicen y os diré cuando entre en vigor.

—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa triste Draco.

Draco no quería estar más en esa habitación, necesitaba aire, necesitaba…

—Buenas tardes—dijo saliendo del despacho, y nadie lo paró.

Al día siguiente Draco recibió el recado que había dejado a Kreacher Potter, no volvería en unos días.

Draco se sintió aún más decepcionado, en su fuero interno había esperado que Potter fuera tras él, que le dijera algo, que hiciera algo. Y se desilusionó cuando durante toda la noche, nuevamente sin dormir, la puerta de su habitación se mantuvo completamente cerrada.

"El héroe huía" se dijo cínicamente.

Él siguió con su rutina, aquella misma que había seguido las veces que Potter había tenido que irse por unos días a alguna misión, y aunque no le esperaría como siempre había hecho, sí le esperaba, aún tenían una conversación pendiente y él no iba a renunciar a ella.

Tres días después Potter apareció, y con él llevaba la aprobación del cambio de heredero Black. Su traicionero corazón brincó al verlo, pero Draco se sobrepuso al estúpido sentimentalismo.

Nuevamente en su despacho, Draco había tenido aquella conversación mentalmente durante aquellos tres días de ausencia de manera recurrente. Había llegado el momento.

—Ya está todo hecho—dijo Potter, mirándole, aquella dureza de días antes parecía haberse diluido, por un momento Draco pensó que él le diría algo más, aquello que había estado anhelando en sus noches sin dormir. Pero tan solo puso el pergamino delante de él.

—No, todo no está hecho—dijo Draco retándolo con la mirada.

Potter lo miraba sorprendido. Draco se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Potter que aún permanecía sentado.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de mis servicios.—sobre la mesa apareció una cantidad desorbitada de galeones.—Pero como Black no acepto tu dinero.

—Draco, yo…—dijo el moreno levantándose, y tomando a Draco del brazo.

—Tú ¿qué?—le ladró el rubio.

Se miraron por unos segundo, y el moreno se precipitó sobre él, devorándole los labios. Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarse.

—¿Quieres tu último servicio?—preguntó con voz de hielo.

—No fue eso…—dijo dolido Potter.

—Para mí, solo fue eso—Mientras dejaba salir aquellas cinco falsas palabras, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba abandonando el despacho, Grimmauld Place y a Potter para siempre.

* * *

Hola, sí, no me matéis, please ^^

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:** tengo otro Drarry en proceso, pero aún no está para publicarlo. Y si no has leído los otros que tengo publicados, te invito a leer "Un año después" que es más fluffly y "Merlin's Club" que es bastante más HOT.

 **christine C:** con quién estuvo o está casado Harry? Ni te confirmo ni desmiento nada, vale, me estoy haciendo la interesante, pero todo se sabrá en su momento.

 **Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy:** me encantan tus elucubraciones, pero como a Christine C solo te digo, todo será revelado en su momento.

 **Susigabi:** me hace mucha ilusión que releeas cuando actualizo, claro que el ritmo que me traigo me parece lógico se te habrá olvidado todo (sorry) Pues creo que tras este capítulo boda lo que se dice boda, no veo :P

 **Sther-asr:** no sé si será el capítulo más largo de mi vida, tristemente no..., pero sí en el que la historia da un giro de 180º, me duele el cuello todavía de estos cambios, jejeje

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme vuestros comentario y opiniones.

Besos, Shimi


	10. Harry

Finalmente puedo subir una nueva actualización de esta historia. Me ha estado mortificando durante meses y es buena causante de mi parón escritor. La he escrito, borrado y vuelto a escribir demasiadas veces. No es lo que yo quiero del todo pero se asemeja.  
Os dije que sería el último capítulo pero la historia se ha alargado y habrá alguno más.  
Espero que os guste y comentéis.  
Besos, Shimi

* * *

10\. Harry

Harry estaba sentado delante de una taza de cálido té que le había servido Kreacher, Hermione a su lado tomaba la suya mirándolo. Aquel salón en el que tanto había compartido con Draco, ahora se veía carente de encanto, de luz, vacío.

—Harry, no puedes seguir así—le dijo su amiga, y él estaba cansándose de que fuera a su casa a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, aunque entendiera su preocupación.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que se fueran Draco y su madre, y no había día en que no le echara en falta y se castigara a así mismo por no poder superarlo, no necesitaba a nadie recordándoselo, aunque fuera su mejor amiga.

—Hermione, ya está bien—le dijo cansado y enfurecido—.No tengo edad para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

La ceja levantada de la morena cuestionaba la veracidad de esas palabras, y no iba a negar que una parte de él estaba con ella, la edad en este caso no le daba ninguna referencia para saber cómo actuar. Pero hacía años que no dejaba que nadie se metiera en su vida, que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella se levantó un poco indignada, y Harry solo pudo pensar en la tranquilidad en la que se volvería a sumir su hogar ¿hogar? Por un tiempo sí lo sintió así, ahora, era una cáscara vacía, tal como él mismo se sentía.

—Llámame si es que quieres hablar—le dijo Hermione en el borde de la chimenea—.Harry, te quiero.

Él alzó la mirada, y no pudo más que sentir un pellizco en lo que suponía era su nuevo adquirido corazón por su amiga, él también la quería aunque demostrarlo le costara tanto.

—Y yo a ti—le dijo con el tono más cálido que pudo encontrar dentro de sí mismo.

Ella desapareció entre las llamas verdes con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Sí, tenía que hacer algo para superar ese desánimo que sentía desde que el rubio abandonó su vida, pero sentía culpa y traición a partes iguales, un sentimiento que no le era nuevo. Como una estúpida broma del destino, siempre le ponía en la misma tesitura.

Intentaba recordar que Draco nunca estuvo allí por gusto, ese había sido el punto de aquella relación ¿comercial?

Pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, como superar a Draco y la marea de sentimientos que había despertado en él. Si hubiera sido antes no hubiera tenido ningún problema, él había vivido desde siempre sin saber lo que era "amar", amar como ahora sabía lo que eso llegaba a significar.

La infancia con los Dursley había formado su carácter austero y poco dado a la sensiblería, uno no ejercita esas capacidades cuando literalmente te mueres de hambre día sí y día también, cuando el único contacto físico que recordaba era un golpe, un empujón o un pellizco. Y nunca dejaban de dejarte claro que tu nacimiento era un completo error.

Enfrentarse a un mundo mágico donde él era un héroe, no era mucho más alentador, ni tener a una serie de desquiciados detrás de ti para intentar matarte; donde un día eras amado y al siguiente odiado…salvo por Ron y Hermione, aquel mundo mágico no era mucho mejor.

Aunque debía ser justo consigo mismo, a pesar de todo, en aquel mundo él tenía una meta, su nacimiento seguía siendo un estigma que pagaron todos aquellos que podrían haberlo hecho ser una persona diferente a la que ahora lo era, sus padres, los amigos de estos, pero solo había traído muerte.

Y realmente no se había dejado engañar, tenía claro el objetivo de Dumbledore, moriría acabando con Voldemort, algo dentro de él siempre lo había sabido. No había tenido otro destino que morir, no lo hizo con 1 año, pero lo haría con 18. Y no sentía nada malo en ello.

Pero nada salió como él había esperado, el amor le dijeron una y mil veces era la diferencia entre él y Voldemort, pero bien para sus adentros sabía que él carecía de esa capacidad de sentir, del mismo modo que Voldemort. Un pensamiento que no había compartido con nadie. No solo era por haber sido su horrocrux todos aquellos años. Él pensaba que sus almas se habían reconocido, frías, letales e incapaces de sentir nada por nadie. Salvo que Harry era mejor actor que Tom lo fue nunca.

Sobrevivirle le expulsó a una vida que jamás pensó tener. Y no sabía cómo seguir actuando, por lo que aquellos primeros meses fueron para él como una especie de sueño del que no podía despertar. Su relación con Ginny había continuado por la inercia misma de la voluntad de la chica. Visto con la distancia de los años sabía que había sido obligado a un compromiso en el que nunca había creído, sentía algo por ella, ¿pero lo que se suponía que debía sentir? ¿Como explicarle a la mujer que juraba amarle que él era incapaz de sentir algo similar?

Se habían casado ese mismo año, y su matrimonio fue casi tan tortuoso como aquellos años en los que sentía el aliento de Voldemort sobre su nuca, salvo que esto parecía ser un contrato a perpetuidad. Las quejas de la pelirroja sobre la insensibilidad de Harry, sobre su escaso interés por nada, sobre lo que se espera de él y un sin fin de "deberías" más le hacían encerrarse más y más en sí mismo.

Harry sabía que estaba al borde de un precipicio, salvo que no tenía el valor para arrojarse y fue Ginny la que le dio la patada, realmente estaba agradecido con ella. Él se sabía incapaz de acabar con aquella relación muerta casi desde su inicio. Pero a pesar de saber que era lo mejor, sus últimas palabras le dieron de lleno, certeras y sangrientas.

—Estás muerto por dentro y no dejaré que me arrastre a ese pozo negro en el que vives—sus ojos rojos y sus palabras frías le calaron, por una vez no solo era culpa lo que sentía cuando hablaba con ella.—Has engañado a todos, el Gran Héroe de Mundo Mágico, pero para mí solo eres un cascarón vacío que jamás conocerá el amor—con un dedo que le pareció una daga clavó en donde debería latir su corazón—.Pues ahí no hay nada…

No volvió a verla, los papeles del divorcio le llegaron por lechuza, y Harry abandonó Inglaterra por primera vez en su vida. Ella lo sabía, y estaba claro que lo desechaba por defectuoso.

Pero si en algo tenía razón su tío Vernon era en que Harry era como una cucaracha, sobrevivía a todo, incluso a sí mismo. Después de más de una año en el que anduvo vagabundeando por media Europa decidió aceptar lo que era, marcaría la diferencia con su antiguo rival, él usaría aquello en pos de algo mejor. El papel de héroe se le había pegado desde que nació y para bien o para mal él era Harry Potter, y las únicas personas que le hacían sentir mínimamente humano vivían en Londres. Volvería y se haría auror, conocía la acción y se le daba bien. Allí nadie esperaría una gran sensibilidad para con los sentimientos de los demás, salvaría vidas, nadie decía que tuviera que sentir nada por ellas.

Y así fue como volvió, tres años de adiestramiento le había reforzado aquel carácter marcial que se conocía tan bien. Perfilando la dureza tanto de su cuerpo como de su carácter, despuntó tanto por ser quien era como por sus dotes para la acción, en poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto de su equipo, su cuerpo atestiguaba cómo en más de una ocasión él había actuado de escudo humano.

Todo empezó un día en que Hermione le pidió su ayuda, estaba buscando a Draco Malfoy, la sola mención de su nombre hizo estremecerse a Harry, hacía años que no había pensado en él. No encontraba rastros de su ex-compañero y había encontrado en su caso más cortapisas que en ningún otro. Su amiga trabajaba en la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y en el momento que salía el nombre de los Malfoy todo eran pegas para acceder a sus expedientes y documentos relacionados.

Harry no había llegado a contar a nadie que había sido él el que había testificado a favor de Malfoy y su madre. No quería más titulares, más ruedas de prensa, más especulaciones. Solicitó la confidencialidad de su declaración, hizo lo que pensó era correcto, sin el engaño de Narcisa Malfoy no hubieran ganado la guerra y Harry era justo con sus deudas.

Hermione le explicó numerosos puntos oscuros en todo lo relacionados con las sanciones "correctivas" impuestas a Draco. Puesto que Narcisa no estaba marcada la Ley no fue tan dura con ella, pero con Draco se "cebó" dicho literalmente de boca de la morena. Harry la conocía bien, aquello tenía tufillo a injusticia y Hermione era un perro de presa en cuanto a discriminación de derechos se trataba.

—No ha dejado rastro—le dijo—.Nada, ni siquiera un rastro mágico, es como si hubiera desaparecido, pero no está muerto ni ha dejado Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Hermione?—dijo sin entender qué pretendía.

—Oh, Harry, eres un auror—le dijo la chica algo molesta ante su falta de entendimiento—.Tú te mueves por un mundo que a cualquier agente de la aplicación de la Ley Mágica nos está vetado.

Prometió intentar informarse por el cuartel pero era cierto, los que habían estado trabajando en aquella época se cerraban como un concha en cuanto escuchaban el apellido, ciertamente había algo extraño en todo el asunto.

Pero como le había dicho Hermione, él tenía otras formas de obtener información. Bastantes galeones menos, y varias amenazas selladas con sangre le habían dado acceso a su expediente. No podían abandonar Inglaterra, Draco tenía más restricciones: le había sido denegado el uso de la Magia como vivir entre Muggles, su expediente era claro a ese respecto. Había realizado una copia del mismo, que se iba actualizando cada vez que se incorporaban datos nuevos. Pero desde que él había salido de la academia no se sabía nada de él.

Si él hubiera sido Malfoy a la mínima oportunidad se hubiera escapado de allí, era claro que su apellido era completamente repudiado, de ser una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra a caer en el mayor de los ostracismo no debía ser fácil.

Pero algo le decía que no habían abandonado Londres, y la búsqueda del rubio fue su principal obsesión, como lo fue en su día en la escuela.

Por un comentario en los vestuarios de Dean Thomas y Arthur Owen había dado con él, pero no podía creer con lo que ambos estaban bromeando. En una redada hacía un par de semanas habían visto al rubio, no podía creerlo y les acompañó al Club.

Harry tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, y cuando contempló al rubio con aquella túnica verde trasparente se le congeló el corazón para hervirle instantes después, con un fuego que nada desprestigiaba a aquel que pudo sentir con Draco cabalgando detrás de sí en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Imposiblemente atractivo, completamente desnudo bajo aquella estúpida prenda, se movía con una lascivia que nunca había conocido, y una parte de él mismo despertó como una bestia enterrada en una mugrienta caverna. Ciega y desesperada.

Se vio a sí mismo siguiéndole por aquel pasillo sintiendo como su magia estaba brincando por salir despedida de su cuerpo.

Nada lo había preparado para la boca abrasadora que le estaba tomando completamente, succionándolo y haciéndole perder cualquier noción del motivo por el que estaba allí. Sin duda no era para hacer aquello, pero era incapaz de separarse y pensó que acabaría corriéndose en la boca de Malfoy, sus ojos platas le miraban llenos de un fuego en el que sabía podría consumirse y morir.

No estaba orgulloso, nada orgulloso de su posterior comportamiento, lo había arrojado al sofá, penetrándolo como si la vida se le fuera en cada embestida, obligándolo a mirarle. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie.

Y sus propios sentimientos le hicieron desaparecerse inmediatamente, hubiera sido capaz de destrozar todo aquel prostíbulo. No podía creerlo, ¿cómo había acabado así? ¿Cómo las imágenes de lo que el rubio hacía se sucedían en su mente sin poderlas controlar?

Aquel vacío que sentía dentro de sí se había llenado, un fuego que le abrasaba por dentro era el modo más gráfico de explicarlo ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Draco Malfoy nunca le había sido indiferente, eso había sido su realidad durante sus siete años de escuela, peleas interminables, realmente había sido el único que le había hecho sentir algo, aunque ese algo hubiera sido desprecio.

En su sexto año lo persiguió incontable veces, lo maldijo llevándolo al borde de la muerte con aquel hechizo maldito, y sintió un terror helado al pensar que había terminado matándolo. Pues para su auténtica sorpresa Harry nunca había odiado a Malfoy, le resultaba molesto, fatuo, presumido y arrogante. Pero nunca había querido matarlo, igual que no podía dejarlo morir devorado por las llamas en la sala de los Menesteres.

No era estúpido, se había acostado con hombres, aquel no era el problema; había perdido el control, y él rara vez perdía el control, era su sostén para poder continuar, sin él sentía las lenguas de la soledad, del horror, del frío dentro de sí.

Y lo había perdido irremediablemente con el rubio semidesnudo, sumiso, complaciente, hermoso como jamás pensó que podría ser una persona. Le había deseado con cada parte de su ser, aún lo sentía, y aquello llevaba el grado de su obsesión a unas cotas peligrosas.

¿Qué ayuda podría él ofrecerle si a la primera de cambio había actuado así? Y sintió culpa y vergüenza, debería habérselo contado a Hermione, todo había empezado por ella.

¿Todo?

Pero Malfoy siempre había conseguido lo que nadie había conseguido con él, enfurecerlo de veras, sin dormir, se presentó en el Club; no era un niño, afrontaría su error, no iba a esconderse.

Pero estúpido de él calló en el juego de los celos, viéndolo con otro hombre su magia volvió a descontrolarse, se lo llevaría de allí, por él y por sí mismo, necesitaba dormir.

Su intención no había sido establecer un acuerdo económico, pero allí estaba otorgándole al rubio una fortuna y recogiendo sus pertenencias. Ver las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo el rubio le sorprendió, siempre lo había tenido por alguien presumido y verle con ropas remendadas y viviendo en un cuchitril le reafirmaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No había salido de casa con la intención de tener un huésped en ella al finalizar la noche, el maldito elfo casi estuvo a punto de colapsar al ver a Malfoy, aquello le iba a dar profundos dolores de cabeza.

Bendijo sus desastrosos turnos para poder escapar de allí, y de la argéntea mirada llena de dudas de su antigua némesis infantil.

¿En qué se había metido esta vez?

Harry le deseaba, él era bueno engañando a los demás, pero nunca se había mentido a sí mismo. Le deseaba pero no le había llevado a su casa y contratado como "compañero sexual", aquel no había sido el punto de su visita. Pero no hizo nada para sacar de su error a Draco cuando éste se desnudó una vez finalizaron de desayunar, se arrodilló junto a él y le brindó la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en su vida. No se vio con fuerzas de decirle que eso no era lo que esperaba de él, principalmente porque no estaba 100% seguro de que aquello no fuera así.

No estaba nada claro sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, llevaba viviendo en soledad prácticamente toda su vida, los Dursley no contaban como compañía cuando se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado; el año que pasó con Hermione y Ron en busca de los Horrocruxes no había sido la mejor experiencia, no teniendo que llevar el medallón maldito que los hacía enfurecer a todos, y el vacío y dolor que sintieron cuando Ron se fue. Su experiencia más reciente fue con Ginny y para nada fue placentera.

La perspectiva de compartir casa con Malfoy no se le hacía nada halagüeña.

Pero contra todo pronóstico había dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y al despertar pensó que ya que el rubio estaba allí comería en Grimmauld Place. En el fondo no quería acosarlo para saber lo que andaba haciendo pero no pudo evitar verlo acurrucado en uno de los sofás que había en la Biblioteca. Visto así parecía mucho más joven, la versión suavizada de lo que podría haber sido Malfoy en la escuela. Aquellos pensamientos solo le atormentarían, se había hecho el firme propósito de no volver atrás para pensar sobre lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Aunque viéndolo así sentía no haber llegado antes para no dejarlo caer en aquella vida. Pero él había enterrado a todos bajo capas de desazón y desesperanza. Lo que ahora encontraba le asustaba.

Mandó a Kreacher a llamarlo para la comida, cuando apareció se le veía mucho más relajado. Se disculpó por su retraso, desde luego que la vida a veces te revuelca tanto que hacía que hasta el más arrogante se volviera una pequeña criatura sumisa.

Quizás en su caso la vida había jugado a la inversa, desde ese punto a aquel rígido en que se había convertido ahora, a veces pensaba en aquel niño inocente y soñador que fue, jugando snap explosivo con Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor; cobijado bajo los brazos de Remus cuando Sirius cayó tras el velo de la muerte; agarrado de la mano de Hermione, la mujer más increíble que jamás había conocido. Pero aquel niño había muerto después de cada golpe, y ahora quedaba este adulto duro y serio en el que todos le habían dicho que se había convertido.

Casi había olvidado que la comida de Kreacher era peor que comer barro aguado, de ahí que prácticamente no comiera nunca allí. Lo siguiente que ocurrió le sorprendió tremendamente, Malfoy desapareció en la cocina y volvió al poco con un plato de pasta que olía realmente bien. Él mismo había tratado de cocinar algo pero el elfo se volvía loco mutilándose y lo había dejado como caso perdido. Por otro lado, nadie había cocinado para él realmente, y darse cuenta de ello le hizo volver a lugares olvidados dentro de sí.

Comieron en silencio y debía reconocer que la pasta estaba exquisita, y el método con el que el rubio lo había conseguido le había parecido cuanto menos ingenioso. Conocer al nuevo Draco Malfoy le estaba sorprendiendo.

Debían tener una conversación sobre lo que hacía allí, pagos y hacerle entender que no era un prisionero pero también quería ponerlo a salvo. A salvo de su pasado, de su presente y por qué no, de sí mismo. Aquel tipo de necesidad que se había descubierto teniendo por él, le hacía uno de sus mayores peligros.

A medida que se iba escuchando a sí mismo y Malfoy iba asintiendo se fue dando cuenta que no podía evitar llegar a un punto crucial, no quería compartirlo, no quería que volviera a exponerse a otros hombres, la palabra "mío" le quemaba en la garganta por querer salir

—No estarás con nadie más y no podrás traer a nadie más a esta casa.—A veces se sorprendía de lo duro que podía sonar, de lo mal que se le daban las palabras.

Malfoy no era suyo pero aceptó todo sin poner una sola queja. Si quería protegerle de todo lo que existía fuera quizá debería empezar consigo mismo y pensar antes de hablar.

Le sorprendió que quisiera el dinero personalmente, no era poca cantidad de galeones, pero tampoco podía reprocharle, no se había enfrentado a que nadie cuestionara al actual Ministerio, encabezado por uno de los hombres más íntegros que él hubiera conocido nunca. Pero, sí, Malfoy no había tenido una buena experiencia con ellos.

Una vez Malfoy se retiró él siguió trabajando, era la única manera que tenía de apartarlo de su mente, y cuando el elfo le informó de que se había marchado por un par de horas, un monstruo que nunca había conocido se despertó hecho una furia, celos, sentía un nivel de celos que no tenía sentido con su personalidad austera y fría. Imágenes de Draco siendo tomado por otros le pinzó un punto indeterminado de su mente que lo hacía ver todo negro.

Cuando las horas fueron pasando y este monstruo lo devoró todo, ya no quedaba nada del control que se había impuesto, verlo aparecer tras el dintel de la puerta lo cegó. Harry nunca se había imaginado ser una persona celosa y posesiva, en ello había rasgos que él jamás imaginó poder tener. Pero en ese momento no se planteó lo que querían decir sus celos, qué parte de sí mismo estaba despertando dentro de él.

Cuando el único pensamiento lógico se abrió camino en su turbada mente se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Malfoy yacía sobre la mesa de su escritorio, desnudo, rígido, la mueca en su rostro era claro sinónimo de lo rudo que estaba siendo, pero fueron sus ojos lo que consiguieron sacarle de aquel estado de enajenación en el que se había dejado caer. Las lágrimas que rodaron de ellos fueron como un jarro de agua fría, un bofetón a su consciencia.

¿Qué había hecho? Miró hacia abajo, su pene lleno de sangre. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? Malfoy seguía con la piernas levantadas, expuesto y vulnerable, en ningún momento había tratado de defenderse de su ataque ¿O lo había hecho y él se lo había impedido?

—Vete a tu habitación—le dijo absolutamente asqueado consigo mismo.

Huyó de la casa, no podía soportar estar ni un minuto más allí, sentía repulsión por lo que había hecho y no sabía como enfrentarse a ello. Jamás pensó que podría convertirse en alguien así, ¿esa era la cara oculta de su insensibilidad? ¿Realmente podría llegar a ser eso?

Durante todo su turno de trabajo no podía dejar de ver a Malfoy, su cuerpo magullado, sus ojos llenos de dolor. Eso no podía volver a ocurrir, él no volvería a tocarlo jamás. Quería ponerlo a salvo y lo había lastimado profundamente. No le extrañaba llegar a Grimmauld Place y que el rubio la hubiera abandonado.

Cuando finalizó su turno estuvo tentado de no volver, pero realmente con eso no iba a arreglar el mal que había ocasionado. El silencio en la casa le encogió el corazón, era lógico que se hubiera marchado y notó un abatimiento cargado de culpa. Debería encontrarlo y disculparse.

Llamó a Kreacher y le preguntó en qué momento se había marchado, cuando éste le dijo que el rubio seguía durmiendo, sintió que tenía una opción de enmendarlo. Le ordenó al elfo que dejara en la habitación de Malfoy varias pociones para que cuando despertara pudiera tratar sus heridas, se reprendió a sí mismo no haberlo hecho la noche antes, pero el horror de lo sucedido le impidió pensar en nada más.

No quería imponer su presencia en ese momento, le dejaría su tiempo para recuperarse y que decidiera qué quería hacer.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el ruido inconfundible de otra persona andando por la casa, indeciso sobre qué hacer, no sabía si realmente era bueno que se vieran ahora. Pero sus pasos decidieron por él, llevándolo hacia la cocina. De espaldas Malfoy manejaba los cacharros preparando el desayuno, le sorprendía verlo allí, y no podía quitarse la imagen del rubio herido huyendo del despacho la noche antes. Pero ahora estaba erguido con su cabello aún húmedo después de su baño, estaba allí.

Había hecho el suficiente ruido para delatar su presencia, no quería asustarlo. Cuando se giró colocando una taza de café y unas tostadas delante suya Harry se sorprendió, se le veía rígido pero no daba muestra de estar enfadado con él. Se sentó para desayunar juntos, más preocupado si cabía de que el rubio no mostrara resentimiento.

—Malfoy…—comenzó pero se quedó a media frase—.Yo…

Aquellos ojos plateados le miraban sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, ¿era su coraza frente al mundo? ¿O es que realmente no esperaba ningún tipo de disculpa? El horror de darse cuenta que aquello le heló la sangre.

—Siento lo que ocurrió anoche—dijo sintiéndolo con toda su alma, esperaba que Malfoy le creyera, aquello no había estado bien y nunca más volvería a ocurrir.

—Gracias por las pociones—le dijo a su vez Malfoy. Aquella debía ser su manera de decirle que lo aceptaba.

No dijeron nada más en lo que duró el desayuno, cuando Malfoy se levantó notó las molestias que aún sentía en la mueca que involuntariamente hizo. Sintiéndose mierda se fue de la cocina antes de que se volviera.

Necesitaba dormir, conocía demasiado bien aquel sentimiento de culpa y de extrañeza dentro de él, los años de vivir solo lo habían disipado pero con la vuelta de otro ser humano a su vida quedaba patente lo que era capaz de hacerle a los demás. Quizás debiera plantearse pedirle que se marchara, buscaría un lugar para él, y seguiría pagándole lo que le había prometido. Hablaría con Hermione como debería haber hecho desde el primer día.

Tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños, siempre se había resistido a su uso, la dependencia que creaban le hacían sentir un auténtico drogadicto. Pero necesita dormir, quería estar sereno y descansado, siempre salía todo mejor cuando estaba así.

Despertó 6 horas después mucho más relajado, el sentimiento de culpa seguía pegado a él como una camisa mojada pero también la férrea determinación de que no volvería a perder el control de ese modo jamás. Estaba acostumbrado a la violencia, demasiado quizás, pero jamás volvería a tratar así a Draco Malfoy. Y las promesas que se hacía jamás las rompía.

Un delicioso olor le llegó desde la planta inferior, Malfoy había vuelto a cocinar. Y aquello le animó, cuando lo vio salir tras Kreacher que llevaba la bandeja como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar le costó contener la risa.

Un pastel de carne delicioso, realmente Malfoy le sorprendía con aquella faceta. Aún sintiendo el peso de lo ocurrido agradeció con gesto mudo la comida, no quería volver a pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido, ya lo había hecho y él más que nadie sabía que las palabras funcionaban siempre que fueran secundadas con hechos. Él se lo demostraría.

Con una copia del profeta en una mano disfrutó de la tranquilidad de aquella comida. Dedicando veladas miradas hacia el rubio que lucía una sonrisa complacida. Era hermoso verlo así. Satisfecho y tranquilo. Se prometió que ese sería su estado desde ese momento.

Le propuso tomar café por el simple hecho que no quería perder esos momentos con él, tenía algo que le hacía no querer separarse. Como si fuera una brillante luz en mitad de la oscuridad de su vida. Hipnótica, hermosa y cálida.

Allí sentado delante de él parecía algo preocupado y él quería que se relajara. No era un gran conversador. Su vida era su trabajo y la mitad de lo que hacía no podía contarlo y la otra mitad era una sucesión de esperas, peleas, sangre y hechizos que no creía le pudieran interesar al chico que pasaba las horas en la Biblioteca leyendo.

Pero quería romper el hielo, ahora teniéndolo allí mirándolo esperando, no sabía que decirle. Y realmente odió el tono y las palabras que usó. Tenía que recordar que no estaba hablando con uno de los chicos de su equipo. Estaba demasiado hecho a dar órdenes. Definitivamente las palabras no eran lo suyo.

Sintió como más que pedirle perdón le estaba volviendo a atacar, y nunca sintió ser tan obtuso en comunicarse. Realmente quería hacerle llegar que él se arrepentía y que aquello no iba a pasar nunca más.

La visión de Draco contenido y sumiso era demasiado para sí mismo, le pidió que se acercara quizás pudiera hacer algo más si dejaba de hablar, si pudiera borrar aquello que había hecho.

Un bote de la misma poción que le había dejado aquella mañana reposaba en la mesa al lado del sillón, podía ver como a pesar de la dosis de la mañana el rubio se encontraba magullado, una oscura marca se iba formando en un lado de su cuello, supuso que había usado la mayoría de ella en su dañada entrada. El mero pensamiento lo tensó, era una animal y aquel ser no se merecía más dolor, y menos procedente de su mano.

Hizo a un lado la tela de su camisa, la forma de sus dedos era una vergonzoso recordatorio, tomó una buena cantidad de ungüento, depositándolo suavemente sobre su herida. Quería ser todo lo suave que con sus palabras era incapaz de ser, demostrarle que no debía temerle. Se sintió un hipócrita desprendiéndole de la ropa poco a poco buscando sus marcas. Pero los grises ojos le miraban sin rastro de miedo, aquello le dio algo de valentía a seguir el camino.

No podía obviar el hecho que estar acariciándolo de aquel modo lento y suave le estaba haciendo desearlo de un modo que hasta el momento no había sentido. Su blanca piel parecía casi femenina, pero la dureza que encontraba bajo sus dedos le quitaba aquella sensación. Tuvo que contenerse con no unir sus labios a sus dedos, con no recorrerle de otro modo. Y el aliento contenido de Malfoy, se escapó con uno de sus toques en su espalda. Sus iris dilatados y su respiración agitada debían ser similar a las que él mismo estuviera luciendo.

Se atrevió a dar un paso más desprendiéndole de sus pantalones, las marcas de sus manos en muslos y tobillos le hicieron acariciárselos, y cuando subió se topó con el único trozo de tela que le quedaba a Malfoy. Allí donde más daño le había hecho, aquella parte de su cuerpo que quería sanar y que a la vez le estaba costando respetar.

—¿Puedo?—dijo con un dedo sobre su elástico. Necesitaba preguntar, no quería hacerlo sin su permiso.

Pero el rubio asintió y Harry lo levantó indicándole que se sentara sobre sus piernas, sentirle sobre él, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le estaba haciendo recurrir a todo su autocontrol.

Despejó de tela sus nalgas, lo justo para poder acceder a su entrada herida. Y con una gruesa capa de producto comenzó a extenderle aquel remedio que aliviaría cualquier molestia.

Sus ojos no dejaron de estar conectado, y aunque su intención no había sido erótica, notaba como su miembro ya no podía ocultar su hinchazón, los labios separados de Malfoy corroboraban que aquello tampoco le resultaba indiferente. Así como la dureza que también lucía.

Por un momento pensó que cedería a sus deseos, le besaría, le tomaría, sería suyo en ese momento suave y erótico que estaban viviendo. Pero se contuvo, él debía sanarlo, hacerle sentir seguro, no arremeter contra él de nuevo. No debía, ¿cierto?

—Nunca haré nada parecido a lo que sucedió ayer—le dijo Harry.

—Gracias—le dijo el rubio tan suavemente que casi no era audible, y lo que más le sorprendió fue el suave beso que le dio. Un leve toque de sus labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sentía como algo se había arreglado entre ellos, a pesar de la culpa que cargaba, una pequeña parte se liberó de sus hombros.

Le tendió la ropa y rápidamente Malfoy se vistió. Y se sirvió un taza de café que había traído Kreacher para no devorarle con la mirada.

No podía quedarse más tiempo, no si quería seguir fiel a su idea. Se retiró dejándolo sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Solo esperaba que realmente no le viera como una amenaza, no más.

Aquella noche su mente no dejaba de volar hasta el invitado que dormía en su casa, a su blanca piel, al olor que le atraía, a aquel suave beso que dejó en sus labios y que le duró por horas, como una huella imborrable.

o0o

Las heridas que lucía al día siguiente quería pensar que no eran debidas a su distracción; en cualquier caso no se lo diría a nadie.

Volvió a casa magullado, no era la primera vez. Odiaba San Mungo, en el momento que ponía un pie allí toda la prensa se hacía eco, como si él fuera el único auror en el mundo, y realmente aquella parte de su fama le era del todo desagradable, si es que había alguna que le gustara.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, sus sentimiento estaban encontrados, por un lado, deseaba verle, era lo que más deseaba, pero por otro sabía que herido no era la mejor de las visiones y no tenía ganas de mostrarse ante él. En esos momentos no había nadie en ella, pero no tardó en escuchar los pasos de su invitado.

La cara que puso este al verlo le hizo darse cuenta que tendría que curarse antes de hacer acto de presencia a partir de ese momento. Sus manos sobre su rostro le pareció la mejor de las curas posible. Su preocupación le alcanzó a un nivel que recién estaba descubriendo. ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín era Draco el único que podía adentrarse por aquellos resquicios y tocarle el corazón y ponérselo en funcionamiento? Sin rastros de rencor por lo que había sucedido tan solo un par de días antes.

Tenerle tan cerca era superior a sus fuerzas, meditando posteriormente sobre ellos solo podía entender que aquella atracción que sentía por él no era nueva. Era aquella misma que los había hecho pelear constantemente, aquella que los enfrentaba por la cosa más nimia en sus años escolares. Como si no pudiera dejar de girar a su alrededor. Y aquello que debía ser su debilidad fue el sentimiento más auténtico que había tenido en años.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y el rubio fue hacia la pila a dejar las cosas le siguió, tirado por aquella cuerda invisible que los unía. Su olor le embriagaba, no eran caros perfúmenes, no eran lociones, era su aroma genuino y su magia natural.

—Eres adictivo—dijo más para sí mismo cuando cobijó su nariz en su nuca y Malfoy se pegó aún más a él.

El cuerpo cálido del rubio acortó el poco espacio que los separaba, sus manos que aún estaba a cada lado se su cuerpo lo abrazaron queriendo fundirse con él. Los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca no hacían más que incitarle. Reconoció que toda la acumulación de excitación que llevaba desde la tarde anterior le harían follárselo allí mismo contra la pila.

Pero se dijo que no iba a ser así, no quería que solo fuera así. Su excitación por encima de todo, su deseo devorándole.

Lo giró entre sus brazos, frente a frente, sin separación entre ellos. La boca entreabierta de Malfoy le parecía el mejor manjar que pudieran ofrecerle. Aquel pequeño beso que le había dado como agradecimiento el día antes le había dejado con ganas de más y a pesar del poco espacio que había entre ellos lo recorrió con lentitud. Queriendo dejarle claro lo que iba a hacer y leyendo en su expresión si aquello era de su agrado o no.

Sus labios abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas le hacían ver tan sugerente, iba de uno a otro deseándolos. Un suave toque nada más al inicio y contra todo lo que él deseaba se separó a ver su reacción. Era tan suave y cálido. Se inclinó por uno más, reproduciendo la misma operación, y otra vez y una vez más. Hasta que Malfoy fue quien se acercó a por uno propio, y aquel beso junto al que le había dado la tarde anterior le llegó, le llegó y le llenó.

Después de aquel vinieron otros, muchos más profundos con sabor a café y deseo, sus cuerpo insoportablemente unidos pero necesitando estarlo aún más.

Le deseaba con todo su ser, y la incipiente erección que podía sentir contra su cuerpo le decía que no era el único afectado.

Una última mirada a sus ojos grises derretidos y los apreció en su habitación. No quería ir más allá en la cocina, lo quería en su cama, entre sus sábanas, lo quería desnudo y jadeante bajo su cuerpo, lo quería gimiendo su nombre.

Todo aquello ocurrió y fue mejor que en su mente, lo acarició como hasta el momento no lo había podido hacer, beso su cuerpo venerándolo como debía. Tomo su erección entre sus labios lamiéndolo con deseo, delicioso como todo él, como su semen corriendo por su garganta, con sus manos enredadas en su desastroso cabello y gimiendo su nombre.

Sintió todo aquello que no había sentido nunca ni con Ginny ni con ningún otro amante y no pudo encontrar aquel sentimiento de culpa que le acompañaba como una segunda piel. No por eso, no por lo que comenzaba a sentir cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, no cuando escuchaba su risa cuando le hacía cosquillas con sus besos. No cuando le miraba satisfecho y se quedaba dormido en su pecho.

Sabía que acabaría pagándolo caro pero en ese momento el costo le valió la pena.

Continuará

* * *

Percy Ross Vultury Uchiha: En este capítulo vemos la visión de Harry, pero prometo daber qué pasó con Draco una vez se fue de Grimmauld Place.

susigabi: por mi crueldad el karma me ha dado donde más duele, parón escritor. Pero me gusta la idea de boda, amor y pétalos de rosas ❤️

Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy: me parece que al leer este capítulo podemos entender un poco más a Harry, aunque no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado pero estaba ya agobiada de darle vueltas al dichoso capítulo. Ya me contarás que te pareció y si cumplió las expectativas.

Ginko Sakata: me encantó tu puesta al día con la historia. Tu último comentario imagino que es lo que todos pensamos, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿No era más sencillo hablar con él, decirle que querías ayudarlo? Espero que con esta actualización entendamos que Harry es un ser imperfecto y atormentado, muy alejado del csnón pienso, pero al que amé al describirlo así. Te agradezco tus lindos comentarios sobre la historia y mi forma de escribir. Me alegraste el día.

Una vez más, gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia.

Besos, Shimi.


	11. Solsticio de Invierno

Hola, hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Parece que volvieron las ganas de seguir con esta historia.

Espero que os guste, y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.

Besos, Shimi.

* * *

11\. Solsticio de invierno

La llegada a Grimmauld Place de Narcisa Malfoy marcó una gran diferencia para Harry, sabía que era un egoísta y que aquel idilio que estaba viviendo con Draco era una mentira. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. El rubio nunca accedió a estar con él como buenamente sus cuentas en Gringott atestiguaban cada lunes.

Pero tenerlo allí a su lado, de un modo en el que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, tranquilo, confiado, en definitiva, seguro a su lado. Le daba una imagen equivocada de la realidad.

Narcisa trajo la realidad tan cruda que ambos vivían y que él había querido olvidar. Cuando el rubio relató el motivo por el que ella había abandonado la clínica la rabia de saber que alguien seguía maltratándole de ese modo casi estuvo a punto de hacerle dejarlo allí e ir a cobrar venganza en ese mismo.

Asistió mudo al relato breve de su paso por San Mungo, y aunque estaba claro que no habían sido tratados correctamente no podía negar que si habían recibido un ataque, aquel tampoco era el lugar más seguro.

Lo miraba lleno de un sentimiento que le dolía en el pecho, ¿había él sido mejor? Lo había escondido en aquella casa sin preocuparse por nada que Draco tuviera fuera, incluida su ausente madre. Había pensado lo peor sobre la Señora Malfoy dejando a su hijo a su suerte. Y no solo no era así sino que comprendió claramente que todo lo que hacía Draco era por ella, para mantenerla a salvo, para cuidarla.

—Siento escuchar eso, Draco—le dijo con todo la verdad que estaba sintiendo. Su mirada gris le miraba sorprendido—.Entiendo que era a verla donde ibas a ver cuando yo me iba, y que has hecho todo esto por ella.

Y notó como el rubio se hundía un poco sobre sí mismo. Tomó con cuidado su mano queriendo transmitirle todo su sentimiento.

—Pero ahora ella está aquí y será bien atendida.—Y no eran solo palabras, su férreo determinamiento haría que aquello fuera un hecho. Todo lo que estuviera en su mano lo haría por ellos. Lo haría por él. Aunque eso se lo llevara de su lado—.Te doy mi palabra.

Los suaves labios de Draco le sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejo ir su propio anhelo, sus sentimientos, aquellos que aún no comprendía y abrazó al rubio para no olvidarlo nunca.

A la mañana siguiente despertó junto al cálido cuerpo de su amante, verlo dormir plácidamente era una de las visiones más hermosas que había contemplado, retiró un mechón platinado que tapaba parte de su rostro. Acarició su anguloso y pálido pómulo y estuvo tentado de despertarle a besos por todo su rostro. Pero necesitaba poner las cosas en orden y dejarlo descansar después de aquella noche en la que ambos se habían entregado algo, algo que no sabía nombrar, pero algo sin lugar a dudas.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a su despacho. Cerrando la puerta llamó al elfo.

—Kreacher, por favor tráeme una taza de café bien cargado.

—Sí, amo.

Iba a necesitar su mente bien despejada para todo lo que iba a tener que hacer.

Lo primero era volver a leer el informe de Narcisa Malfoy, lo había leído en su día sin mucha atención centrándose más en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Draco.

Recabó toda la información que pudo, el nombre de los aurores que atendieron el caso, le hirvió la sangre al darse cuenta lo lasos que habían sido al escribir el grado del ataque y sus consecuencias.

Los nombre de los medimagos que la atendieron. No era muy dado a frecuentar la institución pero quería la información de primera mano, no se conformaría esta vez con nada menos.

Por último escribió una carta, una que debió escribir hacía tiempo. Había sido un egoísta, lo sabía pero ya era hora de enmendar su error.

En aquella carta citaba a Hermione en su despacho en el Ministerio, tenían mucho de que hablar.

Su visita a San Mungo le dejo un muy mal sabor de boca, ¡aquellos estúpidos medimagos! Le aseguraron que hicieron todo lo que pudieron con ella pero Harry estaba entrenado y conocía demasiado bien la expresión corporal de alguien que no estaba siendo sincero. Y aquellos dos no lo estaban siendo. No tenía suficientes pruebas para inculparlos en un caso de negligencia médica pues sabía que en aquellas fechas San Mungo estaba repleta de las secuelas de la guerra.

De camino a las chimeneas se detuvo, quizás pudiera hacer algo más con aquella visita. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, reconocía que como amigo dejaba mucho que desear, pero aquello no le hacía cejar en su empeño de ayudar a los Malfoy.

Preguntó por ellos en recepción y se dirigió a aquel ala del hospital.

Encontró a su amiga concentrada en una pila de pergaminos diseminados sin orden en un escrito lleno a rebosar. Flores, plumas y artilugios que no había visto nunca le daban un toque aún más excéntrico al lugar.

—Luna—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Harry.

Los ojos brillantes y algo saltones de la mujer los miraron sin llegar a reconocerlo. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero un brillo de reconociendo fue abriéndose paso.

—Harry—dijo con una gran sonrisa que le hacía recordar a la jovencita que fue en Hogwarts, sus largos y enredado cabellos rubios no habían cambiado y su abultado estómago le hizo recordar que algo le había comentado Hermione. Realmente era una amigo pésimo.

—Enhorabuena—dijo algo avergonzado.

Ella pasó su mano por su vientre y sonrió indulgente. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave abrazo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—dijo ella con ese tono que siempre la hacía estar fuera de situación y a la vez como si supiera más allá.

—Realmente estaba investigando un caso, fue justo después de la guerra y recordé que vosotros trabajáis directamente con casos de maldiciones.

No tenía caso dar vueltas con Luna, ella siempre le había calado y era una persona directa, a su manera. Él también.

—Nev y yo estamos especializados en imperdonables—dijo ella.

Ambos se habían hecho pareja justo escasas horas tras la guerra y se habían especializado en aquel campo de la medimagia, eran un matrimonio reconocido pues habían conseguido crear nuevos métodos completamente locos ideados por la rubia. Harry entendía perfectamente su afán, los padres de Neville aún seguían allí internados tras tantos años.

Aquello le supo mal, mal por el estado de los Longbotton y mal por el trato que habían recibido los Malfoy.

—Esta persona recibió numerosas maldiciones y hechizos dejándola en un estado de ausencia consciente—dijo Harry.

Ella meditó unos segundos mirando a un punto indefinido.

—Ven, te presentaré a alguien.

Fue así como conoció al medimago Anderson, aquel aire serio y formal contrastaban con el sempiterno aire de locura de Luna. Ella los presentó y dejó a solas. Hizo un resumen, no había visto su nombre en el informe y tanteó la situación. En aquella época el medimago no vivía en Inglaterra y había estado ajeno a todo aquello.

Finalmente decidió que le mostraría el informe y según su reacción actuaría, solía calar rápidamente a las personas.

—He visto algunos casos similares y puede tratarse hasta recuperar a la persona.

Aquella noticia sorprendió un poco a Harry, no podía decir que la señora Malfoy estuviera recuperada.

—¿Es normal que después de 5 años siga ausente?

El medimago lo miro algo sorprendido.

—¿5 años y sigue ausente? ¿No está en San Mungo?

—No, solo pasó un par de semanas como pone el informe.—Su tono fue duro, pero no podía negar el enfado que estaba acumulando, ella debía haber permanecido allí.

—Tendría que ver al sujeto para evaluar los daños—dijo Anderson.

—¿Podría venir a mi casa?

—Bueno, es algo irregular, lo recomendado es que venga a San Mungo—dijo algo perturbado Anderson.

—No creo que eso sea lo recomendado para ella.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, pero realmente Harry no quería que el medimago se sintiera retado sino que pudiera evaluarla y ayudarla.

—Se lo agradecería profundamente, ella se encuentra en una posición delicada.

La tensión entre ambos menguó, y el medimago cedió. Acordaron una visita para los próximos días.

Antes de abandonar San Mungo fue a despedirse de Luna y Neville y les prometió que les visitaría próximamente, esta vez lo cumpliría.

La siguiente reunión sabía que sería más dura, Hermione era de las pocas personas que importaban en su vida, una hermana, una madre, su conciencia quizás. Y defraudarla le hacía volver a unos lugares a los que temía retornar. Pero ya era hora, aquella situación debía cambiar y para ello la necesitaba. Con ella cambiaría la suerte de los Malfoy.

Hermione lo esperaba en su despacho, siempre puntual. Su mirada parecía algo preocupada, y sabía que vería decepción en sus ojos en breves instantes.

—Encontré a Draco y a Narcisa Malfoy.—No andaría por las ramas, no tenía caso—.Draco lleva viviendo conmigo varios meses.

Sus bonitos ojos castaños lo miraron con asombro, y después el reproche que estaba esperando apareció.

—¿Por qué, Harry?—dijo la castaña.

Esa era la pregunta, ¿no? ¿Por qué? Por qué lo había ocultado, por qué corría para volver a casa y verlo, por qué no había aclarado con él el tema del supuesto contrato.

—Tengo miedo de perderlo—dijo casi para sí mismo.

—Harry…—fueron las palabras suaves de asombro de Hermione. Agarró su mano y la apretó.

Harry elevó su mirada encontrando la suya, la dulzura que encontró en ellos le hizo reconocer algo más que no se había atrevido a pensar.

—Con él me siento vivo, vivo a un nivel que pensé que nunca podría sentir.

Harry le contó todo y la su amiga permaneció callada todo el tiempo asimilando la situación, Harry la conocía bien. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente en funcionamiento, si en algún momento se escandalizó, sintió pena por la lamentable situación de los Malfoy o rechazo por el modo de actuar de Harry no lo demostró. Ella estaba buscando soluciones, leyes, decretos, favores y estrategias que cambiaran aquella situación.

Y saber que de su lado estaba Hermione era contar con un factor determinante para la liberación de Draco. Ella nunca cejaba en el intento, seguía constante, fintando y amagando hasta conseguir su objetivo.

—Vamos a cambiar las cosas, Harry—le dijo con decisión.

Casi sonrió como el niño que fue mirando a su querida sabelotodo.

oOo

El medimago fue a chequear a la señora Malfoy, Draco lucía tenso, y pudo notar como aquella tensión fue cediendo a medida que Anderson se mostraba gentil con ellos, la arruga de su entrecejo se alisó cuando éste concluyó su diagnóstico. Favorable, ella tenía esperanzas de recuperación.

Cuando el rubio se lo contó la emoción que a duras penas era capaz de contener le contagió, aquello eran tan buenas noticias que le abrazó con fuerza lleno de alegría.

Contrató los servicios de unas enfermeras discretas que la atenderían en lo necesario y llevarían a cabo las tareas. Y Anderson sería su medimago particular, iría a verla regularmente.

Aquella parte había llenado lo que cada vez consideraba más un hogar de una alegría contagiosa, Draco lo miraba con una intensidad que le hacía casi temblar, un tipo de respeto que solo le hacía querer seguir provocándolo. Lástima que al final de aquel camino le esperara una sombra de duda, y un temor latente que nunca se iba. ¿Draco realmente querría seguir a su lado sin aquel acuerdo que le brindaba? ¿Sin aquella ayuda que le prestaba? ¿Solo por ser Harry?

No habría más remedio que descubrirlo ya que Hermione y él estaban moviendo cielo y tierra en su nombre. Ese día llegaría, pero hasta el momento atesoraría esos momentos

oOo

—No veo otro modo—dijo Hermione—.Tú eres su mejor oportunidad para que otros lo vean con otros ojos. Se cuanto odias eso, pero ….

—Lo entiendo—dijo Harry, odiaba que la morena tuviera razón, ¿no era así siempre?

El plan consistía en alargar su fama hasta envolver a Draco, La sociedad mágica era así de influenciable y así de simple en muchos casos. Denostaba y ensalzaba de mismo modo, rápida y contundentemente. Odiaba ser el centro de eventos, odiaba aquellos que se pegaban a él por se el héroe, por ser el niño que vivió, por derrotar a Voldemort.

Pero en este caso entendía el punto, si dejaba ver a Draco a su lado esa fama se enroscaría sobre él como zarcillos de un Lazo del diablo. Si Harry Potter era amigo de Draco Malfoy le verían de otro modo, sencillamente simple.

Hermione tenía la ocasión idónea y se había dedicado a mover fichas a lo largo de esas semanas. La fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno era un gran evento al que Harry siempre declinaba ir. Pero en esta ocasión iría y se mostraría, solo esperaba que Draco no sufriera daños colaterales por ellos.

Quedaban pocos días para el evento, Draco tenía aquella miraba sobre él, Harry deseaba que aquella mirada se transformara en palabras, pero nunca ocurría y él realmente se contentaba con ella, en algún punto la entendía y la valoraba.

—Malfoy—le dijo cuando este había vuelto a su desayuno—.Debo asistir a la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno del Ministerio y quiero que me acompañes.

Los ojos de rubio se abrieron de par en par, absolutamente sorprendido, pero como un telón tapó sus emociones y habló de un modo sereno.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.—En cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera insistido.

—No es negociable—dijo más rudo de lo que había pretendido, pero Draco debía aceptar—.No es negociable.

—Potter, ¿olvidas a lo que me dedico? A lo que me he dedicado estos años?—¿Cómo hacerlo?—Muchos de los que asistirán a esa fiesta han sido clientes míos.

Aquella idea lo mortificaba, no podía pensar en otros tocándolo, pagando por él. Le dolía reconocer que él no era muy diferente a ellos, por buenas intenciones que tuviera.

—Lo sé perfectamente.—No iba a dejarse llevar por su propio pozo negro, esto era por Draco, no por él.

—No lo entiend.—Su rostro antes sereno lo miraba sin realmente comprender. Lo fácil hubiera sido decirle lo que significaba aquella fiesta pero no quería ponerlo más tenso, además no era todo seguro, en realidad era una apuesta que estaban tomando Hermione y él que habían encontrado sumamente difícil revocar la pena impuesta. Además no estaban seguros y no querían dar falsas esperanzas.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.—Su tono se suavizó, él no iría por voluntad propia a la fiesta, de hecho llevaba tiempo sin ir. Pero en el fondo deseaba que Draco lo acompañara de buen grado.

La reacción calmada que había tratado de tener se vino abajo y vio auténtico pavor y desesperación en su rostro. Se decía una y otra vez que todo aquello era en su favor, Hermione siempre tenía razón esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción.

Odiaba verlo tan vulnerable y sabía que si alguien osaba a menospreciarlo en aquella estúpida fiesta no se controlaría, lo tenía claro.

El gesto resignado cuando Draco aceptó finalmente le rompió, se le veía del todo vulnerable y afligido.

—Confía en mí—le dijo acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo intensamente. Y sellando aquella promesa con un beso.

Pudo notar cuando se fue que el rubio parecía algo más tranquilo

oOo

Los días pasaron rápidamente y aunque Draco no había vuelto a quejarse por la fiesta Harry le reconfortaba siempre que tenía ocasión, realmente era incapaz de ocultar su tensión. Abrazarle y besarle le tranquilizaba también a sí mismo.

Cuando Draco bajó con aquella bonita túnica azul que hacían lucir sus ojos como dos piedras preciosas quedó maravillado. Draco era un hombre increíblemente guapo, siempre lo había sido, incluso con sus 11 años cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—Estás impresionante—le dijo, era imposible callar algo así. Un atisbo de rubor le hizo verse adorable y sonrió abiertamente—.No te separes de mí, ¿entendido?

Sabía que Draco iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas y él quería tener aquella situación bien controlada. En el fondo se sentía como si estuviera llevando una suculenta pieza de carne en medio de decenas de tiburones.

—Alto y claro—dijo y notó como se ponía tenso.

—Draco, estoy contigo—le dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo. Y notó como éste se abrazaba a él. ¿Estaba mal que le gustara tanto aquel gesto?

La fiesta estaba yendo sorprendentemente bien, desde el inicio que coincidieron con la llegada de Hermione y Ron, reconocía que los tenía descuidados siendo ellos el motivo por el que volvió a Inglaterra. Pero agradecía profundamente la capacidad para normalizar las situaciones que había acabado adquiriendo su amigo. Su buen apetito y sus maneras amigables les hacía sentirse bien a todos.

Luna y Neville se les unieron integrando de un modo natural a Draco en la conversación, todos debían haber sido bien informados previamente por Hermione pues cruzaron magistralmente por conversaciones que no harían incomodar al rubio.

La gente los miraba, a ambos, sorprendidos por que Harry Potter finalmente les honrara con su presencia. Se veían rostros satisfechos de tenerlo allí, pero también miraban curiosos a Draco en su mayoría. Supo reconocer aquellos rostros que no ocultaban su disgusto pero se alegró internamente de al menos haber quitado de en medio a uno de ellos, no tendría que ver nunca más a Thomas.

Se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Draco y su madre. Abusando de ambos, cada día que había pasado Narcisa Malfoy en Grimmauld Place había ido mejorando razón por la cual no dudaba de que no habían hecho nada por ella en todo aquel tiempo.

Harry había investigado al tipo, no había ningún registro ni huella de la señora Malfoy por la clínica ni de los ingresos mensuales que había estado depositando.

Un registro a la clínica y varios interrogatorios señalaron que no era infrecuente aquel tipo de casos, estaban defraudando a sus clientes y el departamento de aurores se encargó de encarcelar a los principales responsables.

Harry no negaba el regocijo de ver la estúpida cara de aquel medicucho de pacotilla cuando fueron a su casa.

Siempre había encontrado en la justa venganza una belleza épica.

Una jugada que no habían calculado del todo les sonrió a sus propósitos el Ministro se acercó a saludarlos. Siempre lo había tomado por alguien justo y que hacía su trabajo lo mejor que podía. Y su velada broma sobre la última vez que declinó una invitación a una fiesta le hizo reír. No, no había sido nada educado decirle que prefería ver la ruleta de la fortuna que asistir a una reunión de estúpidas momias almidonadas que se habían escondido cuando Voldemort mostró de nuevo el morro.

Después de aquello se fue abriendo la veda para que el resto fuera hablando con unos y con otros.

Quedó gratamente sorprendido de lo bien que se manejaba el rubio en aquel ámbito aún a pesar de estar tremendamente nervioso. En más de una ocasión puso su mano sobre su brazo intentándole reconfortar y animándolo. Su mirada de agradecimiento por el gesto le derretía por dentro.

Cuando pensó que ya habían tenido suficiente y como deseaba poder estrechar mucho más íntimamente al rubio entre sus brazos. Le hizo saber que podrían irse cuando él quisiera. Imaginaba como desabotonaría aquella hermosa túnica y le tomaría con ella puesta. Necesitaba otro tipo de contacto ya. Y las incitadoras miradas que le brindaba Draco le decían que no era el único.

Estaban marchándose acompañados de los Weasley cuando Draco dijo que iría antes al baño, ellos se quedaron hablando y felicitó a Hermione por tener como siempre razón.

—Mi mujer siempre tiene razón—dijo Ron achuchándola cariñosamente. No eran los únicos que deseaban un tiempo de intimidad y Harry río de buena gana.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado, había sentido un leve ruido dentro del baño pero inconfundiblemente había sido alguien cayendo. Antes de ni tan siquiera pensar estaba dentro del baño, la imagen que veía le horrorizó. Draco en el suelo, con una gota derramándose de su labio partido. De espaldas la inconfundible figura de un auror vistiendo el uniforme.

Su varita desenfunda no tardó en lanzarlo lo más lejos de Draco posible, la risa de aquel desgraciado se escuchó por todo el baño. Notaba como su magia se descontrolaba, pero lo que tenía por decir aquel desgraciado de Rowen le hirió más que ningún combate que hubiera tenido hasta el momento.

—Veo que tienes debilidad por los aurores, Draco—dijo mirando a ambos. Pero la mirada se paró en él—.Que no te engañe Potter. Él no ama a nadie, te usará, sacará todo lo que pueda y jamás sentirá nada por ti.

Rowen volvió a mirar a Draco con un anhelo que contrastaba con toda aquella rabia.

—Y nunca serás capaz de olvidarlo.—Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado se respirar cuando tuvo que tomar aire apresuradamente—.Esa es su magia natural.

Totalmente petrificado sintió las manos de Draco sobre él instándolo a salir y dejar al auror allí, pero sus palabras se reproducían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Una despedida apresurada a sus amigos y se vio envuelto en llamas verdes y en la familiaridad del salón de su hogar. Pero a pesar de estar junto al cálido fuego sentía que estaba helado.

—Potter.—Su nombre le hizo concentrar su mirada en quien le llamaba. Draco le miraba sin saber que decir, aturdido como suponía que el mismo debía de verse.

No tenía nada que decirle, pero podía notar que el rubio se debatía por decir algo en aquel gélido silencio.

Pero Harry no necesitaba palabras para comprender que un sentimiento que nunca pensó poder llegar a albergar por nadie le hacía sentirse más indefenso que nunca en su vida.

Estaba completamente enamorado de alguien que nunca podría amarle.

o

o

o

o

* * *

Sailor mercuri o neptune: me halaga que lo hayas releído pero también es normal ya debía de habérsete olvidado con todo lo que he tardado. Aquí parece que Harry se da cuenta de lo que siente.

Ginko Sakata: me alegro que te guste la historia desde el punto de vista de Harry, espero que no te esté resultando pesado. La actualización la he tenido antes de lo que esperaba.

Sonyeke : gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te guste esta nueva actualización.

JT2304 : me ha encantado tu comentario, yo soy la primera que leo historias que me encantan y luego no las comento. Pero me alegro un montón que decidieras dejarme tu comentario, me siento recompensada, no te preocupes. Me alegro que te guste la historia y la estés disfrutando. Y que no odies a este Harry romanticón y herido que intenta hacerlo bien. Y me alegro de haber actualizado pronto así no la esperas por ella eternamente, jajaja. La inspiración llegó y estoy muy contenta.

Cristine Malfoy : al final se me está alargando la historia, está cobrando vida y ampliándose ella solita, lo prometo. Espero que al menos te haya gustado :)

Pobre Harry, no os ha dado ternurita?

Una vez más, gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia.

Besos, Shimi.


	12. Draco

¡Hola!

Os dedico este capítulo a todos los que me habéis dejado en estos meses vuestros necesarios comentarios.

 **sailor mercuri o neptune, Cristine Malfoy, Sther-asr, JT2304, Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy, susigabi**

Espero que os guste.

Besos, Shimi.

* * *

 **12\. Draco**

Él día había sido duro, pero había merecido la pena, y no podía estar más orgulloso de su amiga, ¿realmente había algo que la morena fuera incapaz de hacer? No le extrañaba que con el tiempo fuera Ministra de Magia, y no dudaba que fuera la mejor elección que pudieran hacer.

Estaba deseando ver a Draco para poder darle su varita, esta siempre había estado con él. Aunque ya no era la que usaba, nunca se había desprendido de ella, y hoy de nuevo sería de su verdadero dueño. Pero no serviría de nada sin el pergamino que la acompañaba. La restitución del uso de la Magia para Draco.

Hermione había movido cielo y tierra, además de haber leído todos los libros que una mente era capaz de soportar sin colapsar, una mente por encima de la media, claro está. Verla en el escritorio de su oficina completamente rodeada de viejos libros e interminables pilas de pergaminos que parecían que iban a romperse solo con mirarlos, y a la morena casi como la recordaba en sus años de escuela cuando se embarcaba en el la búsqueda de información en la Biblioteca. Su pelo enmarañado y varias plumas desperdigadas le hacían preguntarse como era capaz de organizarse.

Pero lo había conseguido, había sido capaz de devolverle el uso de la magia a Draco. La noticia era estupenda, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se sentía mal por el hecho de que sabía que aquello era un paso más hacia la independencia de Draco, en sus planes estaba que un día, y uno no muy lejano Draco volviera a ser un ciudadano de pleno derecho en la Sociedad Mágica.

Aquella perspectiva le resultaba en cierto punto desoladora, ¿qué tenía él que ofrecerle a Draco una vez que fuera libre de decidir por sí mismo?

Odiaba las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza con aquella odiosa voz lastimera que usó Rowen, "él nunca te amará, te usará y cuando ya no tengas nada más que darle se irá".

Pero sería injusto decir que aquel pensamiento había venido solo a partir de ese momento, una parte de sí mismo siempre lo había intuido.

En ningún momento Draco desmintió lo dicho por el auror, pero él tampoco le había expresado los sentimientos que tenía por él. El aguerrido auror que se lanzaba a las llamas sin pensárselo estaba acojonado de decirle que no imaginaba una vida sin él. De poner unos sentimientos que jamas imaginó sentir en las manos del otro. No, no podía reprochar nada a Draco.

La imagen que vio al salir de la chimenea era una de sus favoritas, Draco sentado en el sofá más cercano esperándolo sonriente; desde que su madre vivía con ellos Draco se había vuelto más comedido a la hora de esperarlo, pero recordaba aquellas veces que con tan solo una camisa abierta le esperaba con su pene erecto, el brillo de la lubricación derramándose por sus nalgas, aquel brillo en sus ojos incitándole a que le montara sin dilación, girándose para mostrarle como se introducía varios dedos a sí mismo que hacía que Harry perdiera la cabeza.

Ahora con su cuerpo cubierto de más capas de ropa seguía teniendo una mirada incitadora, se acercó a besar sus labios de aquel modo en el que había descubierto que le agradaba tanto. Solo un roce, un saludo, la alegría de verle.

Pero sus labios eran demandantes y Harry nunca le negaba nada, sentir su cálida lengua introducirse en su boca con hambre le calentaba todo el cuerpo, aún inclinado y con las manos del rubio en su cuello metió las manos bajo su cuerpo buscando apretar sus redondeadas nalgas, aquello que podía tocar, aquello que Draco le ofrecía, suyo durante ese tiempo.

Las piernas de Draco se enroscaron en su cintura y él lo levantó y lo apoyó contra su dura erección.

—Fóllame—le dijo en su boca. Jamás desoiría su petición, cuando Draco le hablaba así él sabía que haría lo que quisiera.

Sus manos no tardaron en obedecer y destapó las pálidas nalgas de rubio, cálidas y sedosas, sus dedos buscaron su entrada, no importaba las veces que lo hubiera penetrado aquel punto de su anatomía le hacía volverse del todo irracional, sin mucho cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos, notando como la carne de Draco le acogía hirviente y suave, su pene pulsaba, quería follarlo, pero nunca había dejado de prepararlo, nunca más.

Sus dedos pudieron no ser gentiles, ambos se besaban con necesidad y podía notar que Draco le ansiaba dentro, un par de embestidas más con sus dos dedos debían de bastar, desenfundó su pene completamente duro y húmedo, extendió su propia humedad por todo su glande y lo comenzó a introducir en la carne de su amante.

Tan estrecho y cálido que ambos gemían con cada centímetro que se introducía. Tomó sus labios besándolos, sus manos bien agarradas de sus nalgas, suyo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Le miró a los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos, restos de la saliva de ambos y sus ojos cubiertos por una película de deseo, se salió casi completamente de él, para no darle descanso con una rápida estocada, bebió su gemido, y el siguiente y el otro, dándole los suyos propios sin saber quien era el que lo hacía.

Draco maniobró en su pantalón sacando su erección completamente rosada y brillante, amaba cuando Draco se corría cuando lo penetraba de ese modo, regándolo con su esencia. Quería ver como lo hacía y taladró incansablemente contra su punto de placer, la cabeza del rubio cayó hacia atrás dandole camino a su cuello que lamió con voracidad sin perder el ritmo desenfrenado de sus embestidas.

Su rica semilla caliente regó la zona de fricción entre ambos mientras que le apretaba desde su interior, aquellos espasmos que le producían al llegar al orgasmo succionaban a Harry hasta hacerlo derramarse en su interior. Harry gemía su nombre contra su cuello, sentía ligero a Draco entre sus brazos mientras éste le apretaba el pene en su interior vaciándolo.

Había sido intenso, y los dejó caer en el sofá que había estado usando Draco, sintió sus labios como mariposas en las venas de su cuello, la humedad de su lengua lo sacó del letargo en el que estaba. Quería más, necesitaba más. Y los apareció en su habitación, o mejor dicho en la habitación que ahora compartían. Podía notar el olor del rubio en sus sabanas tan sutil y delicioso.

Verlo ahora desmadejado sobre la cama le hacía querer devoradlo, y sabía perfectamente por donde quería empezar, su pene aún conservaban los restos de su orgasmo lamió con deleite saboreando las gotas que aún quedaban.

Adoraba darle todo el placer que pudiera, lamerle y provocarle que se derramara en su boca, no había manjar más suculento que poder beberse a Draco.

Horas más tarde recordó lo que había esperado darle cuando había aparecido por la chimenea, y sabía que aquello era un paso más a su posible distanciamiento, pero no había nada ya que no hiciera por él, aunque aquello le alejara.

La reverencia en sus ojos cuando tomó su varita le hizo sentirse bien, podía sentir la magia que los recorrió a ambos, la varita lo elegía como su verdadero dueño.

—Gracias—dijo guardándola de nuevo.

Podía entender sus dudas, tenía su varita pero no podía usarla, cuando le instó a leer el pergamino, veía como sus ojos leían una y otra vez las palabras allí escritas.

Su magia, allí estaba de nuevo. Brillante y poderosa revoloteando en forma de pequeños petirrojos, tan hermosos como su dueño, rodeándolos, la risa sincera y llena de dicha le hizo saber que ese era el camino. Draco merecía todo aquello.

Y es por ello que en las subsiguientes semanas se rompieron la cabeza para poder devolver lo que quedaba de su patrimonio a los Malfoy, aquello se había convertido en una lucha titánica. Prácticamente todo se había usado para costear los estragos de la guerra. Con derecho o sin derecho habían sido las fortunas de los mortífagos las que habían sacado de la miseria a un Ministerio prácticamente sin recursos.

Harry hubiera deseado que los Malfoy, aquellos que eran realmente libres de culpa fueran declarados inocentes y que el Ministerio les pidiera una pública disculpa.

El Wizengamot era intransigente, las familias de mortífagos no podría volver a ostentar altos cargos en el Ministerio ni en la sociedad mágica.

Harry y Hermione habían pensado que devolverle su magia seria la parte más difícil pero molestos descubrieron que esta no había sido nada comparada con la posibilidad de reintegrarlos como ciudadanos de pleno derecho de nuevo.

Enfurecido insultó a todo los integrantes de aquella sala, incluido el Ministro. Aquello solo provocó que todos se obcecaran más en sus posiciones.

Abatidos y desanimados ambos volvieron al hogar de Ron y Hermione, no podía volver a su casa en ese estado y tampoco era aconsejable que permaneciera en el Ministerio si no quería acabar en Azkaban por usar más de una Imperdonable contra aquella sarta de hipócritas.

Ron los miraba preocupados cuando ambos se quitaban la palabra para narrarle los acontecimientos.

—Es completamente injusto, ellos no participaron en la guerra. Ellos nos mataron a nadie—decía Hermione.

—Odio la magia cuando puede retorcerse en nombre de la justicia, ¿en que los diferencia de los mortífagos? Amarrando sus apellidos a una magia tan poderosa que ni ellos son capaces de deshacer—bufaba Harry.

—Pues que cambien de apellido—dijo sencillamente Ron.

—No digas tonterías... —comenzó a decir Harry, per Hermione lo agarró del brazo.

Los ojos castaños de la morena estaban abierto de par en par, no emitía ninguna palabra y ambos hombres la miraban expectantes.

—Eso es…Eso es…—murmuró pasando su vista de uno a otro, ambos se miraron sin comprender mucho.

Hermione le estampó tal beso a su marido que Harry se sintió incómodo, y al parecer no tenían intención de parar cuando vio como su amigo agarraba a la morena, esta saltó a su regazo como una colegiala rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, si no fuera por la urgencia y el enfado que aún sentía Harry hasta le hubiera parecido gracioso y hasta podría compararlo con los recibimientos de Draco.

—Ey, parad y contadme que es esa gran idea que has tenido—dijo bien alto para que ambos les miraran.

Los ojos azules de su amigo le miraban con rencor, bien, sí, le había quitado el manjar de los labios, pero debían tratar el tema si Hermione había encontrado una solución, así que no se acobardó en enfrentar su mirada.

Hermione lucía algo más avergonzada por el arrebato que acababan de tener.

—Harry, Ron es un genio—dijo abrazándose a su marido, la sonrisa de suficiencia del pelirrojo decía que en el fondo no sabía cual era el motivo de su genialidad pero que pensaba disfrutarlo con ella.

Hermione se separó un poco de él para poder seguir hablando correctamente.

—Ellos pueden cambiar sus apellidos, Narcisa es una Black y ese apellido no está ligado a la restricción del Ministerio pues todos estaban muertos antes de los juicios.

Harry no entendía del todo bien qué había en eso, él era el heredero de los Black y no había tenido que cambiar su apellido.

—¿Sugieres que adopte a Draco?—le dijo poco convencido Harry.

—No, solo que renuncies a tu herencia Black, él es el heredero por derecho.

No le importaba legar la herencia, lo que más le costaba era desligarse a aquello que le había unido a su padrino, el poco tiempo que pudieron compartir él lo sintió casi como un padre para él.

—¿Funcionará?—dijo Harry.

—Tenemos que intentarlo.

—Bueno, Harry no es que quiera echarte—dijo Ron rodeándola por atrás y mirando a Harry—.

Pero tengo que cuidar de mi mujer, lleva días muy estresada con todo este asunto.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de modo esclarecedor, no hacía falta ser un lince para notar la carga sexual que habían acumulado esos dos en pocos segundos.

Pero la posibilidad que acababan de abrir les ofrecía algo en lo que trabajar.

Se fue directo hacia la chimenea intentando no girarse a ver lo que esos dos estuvieran haciendo, el sonido de besos y un gemido quedo eran más que suficiente para saber que no quería contemplar aquella intimidad.

-x-

Hermione "perro de presa" Weasley-Granger, había removido medio Ministerio, el cambio era posible, Harry estaba sorprendido, la ya gran fortuna de los Black había estado creciendo todos esos años en los que ni Sirius ni él mismo la habían tocado. Se alegraba poder cedérsela a Draco, el dinero no era la solución a lo que habían tenido que vivir. Lo sabía de sobra, pero les ayudaría, el dinero siempre abría las puerta a todo. Y como heredero de la casa Black Draco podría establecerse donde quisiera.

Aquel pensamiento le rompía por dentro, él si fuera Draco se iría de Inglaterra, reharía su vida en otro país donde solo le conocerían como a un Black, lejos de todos, lejos de Harry.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que debía contarle la verdad, cómo Hermione le había estado buscando al darse cuenta de las irregularidades de su caso, él podría alegar que lo había retenido en su casa para protegerlo, esperando el momento para poder restablecerle lo que se merecía. Pero aquello no era toda la verdad, no en un primer momento, y aún si fuera así, él hubiera debido saber las intenciones de aquel trato. Harry odiaba cuando tomaban decisiones por él cuando había sido un niño, un niño sobre el que caía toda la responsabilidad de acabar con Voldemort y nadie contaba con él para explicarle los planes.

Draco no había dejado de ser aquella serpiente astuta de sus años de Hogwarts, sencillamente se había adaptado al papel que le había tocado en la postguerra, sabía que heriría su orgullo con aquellos planes que habían urdido sin él.

¿Sería suficiente aquello que parecía estar surgiendo entre ellos para que Draco no le odiara, para que quisiera seguir formando parte de su vida?

Harry no estaba seguro de ello.

Esa mañana recibió la lechuza de Hermione diciéndole que ya tenían todo, Harry notó como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, las cartas debían ponerse sobre la mesa y cada uno descubriría lo que había debajo.

No tenía sentido esperar más, aquel paraíso que se había instalado en su casa con Draco abrazado a él por las noches en su cama y Narcisa volviendo poco a poco, iba a romperse, no quedaba más remedio.

Hermione apareció en la chimenea a la hora acordada, fueron primero a su despacho, y la chica le puso al día de cómo habían acabado por cerrar el asunto, ya solo quedaba contárselo al interesado.

Draco estaba con su madre en el jardín que este había creado para ella, el rubio detectó su presencia rápidamente, siempre lo hacía. Su mirada preocupada le correspondió con otra igual, mansamente le siguió a su despacho.

Los miraba a ambos, y es cierto que no podían tener actitudes más distintas, Hermione irradiaba felicidad, por fin había encontrado el modo de hacer justicia, y para Harry aquella justicia estaba a punto de llevarse lo que más quería.

—Draco, llevamos más de un año trabajando sobre tus derechos con el Ministerio—dijo Hermione con un tono emocionado, realmente Harry no llevaba un año con todo el asunto, pero era algo que no había compartido con Draco, podía notar sus ojos abiertos—.No ha sido un trabajo fácil pero finalmente hemos encontrado una solución.—La mano de la morena se apoyó en su hombro queriendo infundirle ánimo.—El Ministerio actuó sobre tu familia de un modo "ejemplizante".

—Pero hemos encontrado un resquicio dentro de la ley, con la ayuda del Ministro hemos podido proceder—continuó la morena, Draco la miraba y Harry se atrevió a mirarlo, por un momento aún era _su_ Draco, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Hermione le animó a continuar, no había marcha atrás.

—Hemos apelado a tu ascendencia Black por parte materna, actualmente yo ostento el título de heredero Black que me legó mi padrino Sirius Black antes de morir—le dijo contenido—.En función a eso, yo te lo otorgo a ti.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Draco se colocó aquella expresión carente de sentimiento que le hacía parecer tan lejano, frío, muy frío.

—¿Y qué debo hacer yo a cambio?—dijo con recelo.

Hacía meses que Draco no era así, sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir pero ver como surtía el cambio tan rápidamente lo estaba descontrolando.

—Es lo justo Draco, tú no nos debes nada—dijo ella antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

—¿Debo dejar de ser un Malfoy para que el Mundo Mágico me acepte?—preguntó finalmente, Harry le volvió a mirar, aquellos fríos ojos, y una parte de él reaccionó a aquel Draco Malfoy su tono era glaciar, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

—Sí—contestó mirándolo con intensidad.

—Gracias—dijo desapasionadamente Draco—.Lo pensaré.

Después de las horas que habían estado trabajando en ello, Hermione se había dejado la vista y parte de su vida trabajando por él, ¿y éste decía que se lo pensaría como si no significara nada?

No era un maldito té, era su vida.

—¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?—dijo Harry totalmente fuera de sí.

—Absolutamente.

—Hermione, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Déjanos solos, por favor.

Cuando Hermione se fue Harry se puso de pie, había esperado que Draco le reclamara no que despreciara lo que habían conseguido, que no aceptara aquella oportunidad que le daban. ¿Estaba ciego?

—¿Qué opciones tienes?—dijo Harry incrédulo.

—Eso es asunto mío, ¿no crees?—dijo levantándose Draco irritado.

—¿Tu opción es seguir prostituyéndote toda la vida?—le espetó molesto—.Hemos luchado contra cielo y marea por esto.

—Yo no te lo pedí—le dijo con toda la rabia que no había demostrado.—¿Más de un año?¿En serio?—le recordó a aquel Malfoy de hacía tantos años, un calco de su padre.

—¿Todo es por tu puñetero orgullo?—Harry cabeceaba disgustado.—Mira a donde os ha llevado ese estúpido orgullo.—¿No se daba cuenta de a lo que les había condenado aquel dichoso apellido, aquel estúpido que había sido su padre?

—Habrás podido comprar mis servicios, Potter—le espetó como el que escupe veneno—.Pero no has comprado lo que yo soy y lo que pienso.

—No, mejor sigue vendiendo tu cuerpo que ceder al favor que te estoy brindando.

—Yo no te lo pedí—le gritó colérico el rubio—.Tú y tu complejo de héroe.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, prometió jamás volver a herirle, y le había cruzado la cara con su propia mano. Lo miró completamente espantado ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de ceder a su propio enfado?

—Escóndete detrás de tu fachada de héroe, engáñalos a todos, pero no creas que yo me lo creeré—dijo mirándolo con auténtico asco levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-x-

Esa noche no pudo pegar ojo, Draco se fue a la que fuera su habitación y él no encontraba el valor de ir a disculparse, en el fondo de su ser aunque sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir se dio cuenta de que no estaba para nada preparado a enfrentarlo.

Su cuerpo le instaba a ir a su habitación y suplicarle perdón pero su mente le decía que debía dejarle ir, si él no estaba a favor de perder su apellido quizás aquel fuera el empujón final que necesitara. Y por primera vez se vio a sí mismo como uno de los clientes que el rubio hubiera tenido. Su corazón se desangraba, pues se negaba a reducirse a eso, pero quizás Draco necesitara verlo como alguien así para darse cuenta que lo que le ofrecía era su única posibilidad de escapar de esa vida.

Quizás estuviera del todo equivocado, no tenía nada claro y el olor del rubio inundaba sus fosas nasales empapado en sus sábanas.

La noche fue larga y su mente seguía siendo el mismo caos cuando el alba despuntó.

Cuando Draco le hizo saber que quería volver a hablar con ellos, supo que la decisión estaba tomada y la frialdad de aquel ser que había sido completamente maleable entre sus manos le supo a derrota, a pesar de que aquello era lo que él había estado esperando desde el día anterior.

Una vez Hermione apareció le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Harry, pero no lo postergó más.

—¿Aceptas?—dijo ella.

—Sí—contestó serio Draco.

Hermione detalló todo lo que conllevaba ser un Black y las cuentas y posesiones que a partir de ese momento serían suyas.

—Harry pide tan solo una cosa—dijo Hermione, era incapaz de mirarle, pues sabía que su mirada estaría cargada de dolor, quería ahorrarle aquello a Draco—.Grimmauld Place.

Era la residencia principal en Londres de la casa Black.

—De acuerdo—fue la rápida respuesta de Draco, no parecía tener problemas en desprenderse del único hogar que había conocido Harry, por un lado lo miró con un claro agradecimiento, pero por otro todo el dolor que sentía parecía que se le desbordaba por los ojos.

La mirada plateada lucía tan fría como antes pero no se apartaba de él, ¿iba a decirle algo?

Pero Hermione interrumpió aquel duelo de miradas.

Después de firmar todos los documentos que ella les ponía por delante, el rubio se levantó y se fue. Un buenas tardes que nada tendría de buenas, al menos para Harry.

—¿Qué os está pasando, Harry?—le preguntó Hermione apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Sencillamente lo que tenía que ocurrir—dijo separándose de ella—.Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

No tuvieron que decirse nada más, Hermione sabía cuando Harry no daría nada más.

No soportaba ni un minuto más en aquella casa, así que se fue al Ministerio, trabajar le distraería, y en resumidas cuentas no tenía nada más que hacer.

Las palabras de la tarde anterior no dejaban de retumbar en su mente, "él sabía lo que era" . Aquel pozo negro que albergaba dentro de sí amenazó con engullirlo nuevamente y él no estaba preparado así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Embarcarse en una misión suicida.

Justo antes de irse decidió mandar un " _patronus"_ a su elfo para que informara a los que esperaba aún habitaran en Grimmauld place.

Aquellos tres días que pasó alejado de Draco eran una sucesión de actos violentos, esperas eternas y falta de sueño pero cada uno de sus pensamientos iba hacia la persona que no conseguía sacar de su mente.

La sonrisa resplandeciente de Draco cuando reía; el olor cuando lo tomaba hasta hacerlo venirse, una y otra vez; el rubio sobre su sillón favorito leyendo completamente concentrado llenando de luz cualquier lugar donde estuviera; sus suaves labios, su nombre en sus labios las pocas veces que se dejaba llevar, aquel "Harry" que atesoraba como su mayor presente.

Y lo tuvo claro, le amaba y le daría el tiempo que necesitara, pero necesitaba que él supiera que para él lo era todo, su primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de entrar en la inconsciencia del sueño.

En el Ministerio cuando llegó a informar del éxito de su misión fue interceptado por Hermione, todo estaba resuelto. Esperaba tener unos días más para poder hablar con Draco pero tendría que ser rápido.

Al llegar a su hogar suspiró aliviado, los Malfoy, ahora Black aún seguían allí.

Debería curarse antes de hablar con él, pues en su cuerpo numerosas nuevas cicatrices se habían acumulado, pero sus prioridades eran otras.

Mandó llamar a Draco, cuando lo vio aparecer, tan bello como recordaba pero la frialdad de su gesto casi le derrumbó. Anhelaba tomar sus labios y estrecharlo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Ya está todo hecho—le dijo.

—No, todo no está hecho—le dijo Draco retándolo con la mirada.

Harry lo miraba sorprendido. Draco se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él que aún permanecía sentado.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de mis servicios.—Sobre la mesa apareció una cantidad desorbitada de galeones.—Pero como Black no aceptó tu dinero.

—Draco, yo…—dijo Harry levantándose, y tomando a Draco del brazo.

—Tú ¿qué?—le ladró el rubio.

Se miraron por unos segundo, no pudo contenerse más, la palabras no conseguían salir de sus labios y fueron sus labios los que tomaron el control devorando aquellos por los que había estado suplicando todos aquellos días. Los movía demandantes pero a la vez entregándose, notó como Draco se hacía atrás apartándose de él.

—¿Quieres tu último servicio?—preguntó con voz de hielo.

—No fue eso…—dijo dolido Harry.

—Para mí, solo fue eso—la determinación de sus palabras se hundieron en su pecho, cavando la propia tumba de su corazón.

-x-

Hacía seis meses y nadie había sabido nada de los Black, Harry estaba convencido de que habían abandonado el país y que las posibilidades de volver a verle eran nulas. Y una parte de sí mismo comprendía que verle no curaría su destrozado corazón y sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Hermione le había dicho que el tiempo curaba las heridas, pero él era especialista en heridas que le había llevado a puntos de dolor y vacío muy elevados, ¿cómo no iba a ser esto igual?

Pero nada le había preparado para aquel día, la imagen inconfundible de Draco Black hacía acto de presencia en la oficina de aurores, la cicatriz de su corazón ardió como en su día lo hiciera la de su frente al contacto con Voldemort. Era él y a la vez una nueva versión del hombre al que había conocido.

Todo en él había asumido la distinción que anteriormente ostentaba, el espacio giraba entorno a él, o al menos eso sintió Harry.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto y no podría jurarlo, pero deseaba que aquellos orbes plateados hubieran relampagueado como él pensó que hicieron.

Cuando se movió hacia él fue que vio que no venía solo, a su lado apareció Hermione y casi oculto por el cuerpo del rubio un niño de no más de 8 años de pelo negro y piel cetrina. Sus ojos negros no despegaron del suelo salvo por la voz de Draco cuando lo llamó y tiró de la mano de la que lo sujetaba de un modo gentil.

Iban camino del despacho de Robards pero toda la oficina de aurores estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio. Harry los siguió pero no hizo falta estar dentro del despacho para escuchar la clara voz de Draco.

—Vengo a solicitar la autorización de Nathan Nott para proceder a su adopción.

o

o

o

o

* * *

¿Comentarios? ^^


	13. Nott

Draco sabía que por nada del mundo hubiera vuelto al Ministerio, pero la razón iba más allá de él, desgraciadamente la situación de una tercera persona, aún más desvalida de lo que él hubiera estado nunca le hizo tomar aquella decisión.

Le había mandado una lechuza a Hermione Weasley, a pesar de todo si ella había sido capaz de solucionar su problema le sería de gran ayuda con Nathan. No era más que piel y huesos aún después de llevar con él varios meses desde que le encontró.

Su pelo y ojos negros eran idénticos a los de su amigo Theodore, la piel pálida se veía demacrada por las malas condiciones en las que lo había encontrado. Pero le recordaba tanto a aquel Theo de 11 años que le rompía el corazón.

Nathan había nacido poco antes de la guerra, recordaba a Theo tan feliz al contarle el nacimiento de su hermano que casi él pudo sentir la alegría que hubiera supuesto tener él también uno. Aunque tiempo después agradecería que eso no hubiera ocurrido.

Su amigo había caído en la batalla, recordaba su cuerpo inerte, él que nunca había tomado bando en aquella estúpida guerra pagaba las consecuencias. Sus padres junto a resto de mortífagos que sobrevivieron fueron a Azkaban, y Draco no pensó nunca más en Nathan.

Hasta aquel día que vio a un pequeño idéntico a su amigo mendiguear por el callejón Nockturn. No hubiera vuelto por allí si no fuera a despedirse de Murphy. Pensaba que se lo debía, pues a pesar de todo, él siempre le trató con respeto y se preocupaba de que ellos estuvieran bien.

La imagen de aquel niño de esquelético cuerpo pero de porte distinguido le dejó helado. Estaba pidiendo a un viejo mago, en cuanto pudo reaccionar salió corriendo hacia ellos. El niño asustado intentó salir corriendo mientras el viejo enojado veía como se hacían añicos sus deseos, deseos que Draco conocía a la perfección.

Persiguió al niño que se hubiera escurrido en la sombras si él no le hubiera bloqueado la escapada. Parecía un animalillo salvaje e indefenso.

—¿Qué quiere?—le enfrentó el pequeño.—Yo no he hecho nada.

—¿Nott?¿Nathan Nott?—dijo trayendo de un rincón de la memoria aquel nombre olvidado.

—No voy a volver a ese sitio—su tono había pasado del reto al pánico.—No voy a volver...

—No sé de que sitio estás hablando—intentó tranquilizarlo Draco—.Yo fui amigo de tu hermano, Theodore.

Los pequeños ojos negros del niño brillaron sorprendidos.

—Yo no tengo hermanos.

—Lo tuviste, él fue conmigo a Hogwarts.—dijo con una sonrisa triste Draco—.Él murió en la guerra.

El niño lo seguía mirando, Theodore nunca tuvo una mirada inocente, era extremadamente inteligente. La criatura frente a él, le recordaba tanto a su amigo, pero éste no confiaba en él. Hacía bien en no hacerlo, pensó casi como un consuelo.

—¿Cuál es ese sitio al que no quieres volver, Nathan?—dijo mientras se aproximaba muy lentamente a él.

Pudo ver los ojos de espanto, el lugar al que hacía mención debía ser realmente malo, no tenía constancia de niños magos vagabundos, por lo que la opción de que ese niño estuviera viviendo en las calles lo debía convertir en un lugar horrible.

—La casa de la señora Pantris—dijo en voz baja Nathan.

—No conozco ese lugar.

—Suerte que tienes—dijo el pequeño con algún tipo de humor oscuro—.Ella no me da de comer, ni mantas, ella...—sus ojos se licuaron, la rabia y el dolor se asomaron a sus pozos oscuros como la noche.

Draco acortó el espacio que restaba entre ellos.

—No vas a volver ahí, Nathan, te lo prometo.

Sintió el pequeño cuerpo del niño abrazarle por la cintura. No sabía todo lo que aquellas palabras escondían, pero sí sabía que estaba sufriendo y que llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo y que nadie le había prestado atención.

—No quiero volver... —dijo entre sollozos Nathan.

Cómo fue que el pequeño Nathan confió en él, no lo supo. Tristemente pensó que él no tenía muchas más opciones, lo llevó a la casa en la que se habían acomodado hasta que se fueran de Londres.

Desde aquel momento su prioridad se centró en él, y por ello se encontraba en esos momentos camino del departamento de aurores.

El sudor frío que recorría su espalda era camuflado por su rostro impasible y su pose rígida. Sabía que "él" estaba allí, podía sentir su magia envolviéndolos, aquel toque que hacía meses no sentía.

Aquello estaba por encima de su historia, aquello era por Nathan. Se repetía una y otra vez, notando al pequeño seguirle prácticamente pegado a él. Realmente le consolaba tener su pequeño cuerpo pegado, le infundía todo el valor que sabía perdería de volverle a ver.

Hacía meses que se había retirado de Grimmauld Place junto a su madre.

Una vez fuera de allí fue directo al Gringott, para confirmar que todo era cierto, las cámaras de los Black eran todas suyas. Lo que le daba completa autonomía, con su magia recuperada y una herencia más que suficiente para sostener a varias generaciones, por ello podría empezar una vida nueva con su madre bien lejos de Londres.

En el auge de su ataque a Potter había olvidado lo que él mismo sentía, pues no podía negarse a sí mismo que le amaba. Un amor que nunca había experimentado, pero que le quemaba por dentro, que le hacía sangrar como si estuviera compuesto de pequeñas aristas que rajaban su corazón.

Le amaba, y en la soledad de su habitación se dolía por aquel sentimiento inapropiado y dañino que no era capaz de extirpar.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho se iría con el paso del tiempo, debía de ser así, lo que él sintiera por Potter era algo que debía dejar en el pasado con todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy.

Y ahí se encontraba en ese día, una versión mejorada de sí mismo, con una misión clara. Su estúpido corazón no marcaría la diferencia, no debía. Esa era le teoría, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto no pudo evitar la ola gigantesca de emociones que le arrasaron. Una fracción de segundo, no más que un pestañeo, y su mundo se veía nuevamente por aquellos ojos verdes. La magia poderosa de Potter le llegó, como siempre incontrolable.

Pero no detuvo su paso, no cayó, siguió hacia su objetivo. Ya se lamería la herida en la intimidad.

Agarrando la pequeña mano de Nathan lo colocó a su altura, podía notar como temblaba. Él era el adulto, el que a pesar de no tener mucho con aquel apellido debía hacerse respetar por aquella criatura.

—Vengo a solicitar la autorización de Nathan Nott para proceder a su adopción.

Finalmente sintió la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, Hermione, Nathan, Robards y él mismo en aquella habitación. Agradeció que Potter no se hubiera impuesto en aquella reunión, realmente no había motivo para que el moreno estuviera allí, siempre que uno no pensara que el maldito héroe se impondría como sabía era su costumbre.

Draco expuso sus puntos, eran simples. Nathan solo estaba en custodia de la señora Pantris, aquella bruja era un ser despreciable, pero cada cosa a su momento, una vez que Nathan fuera su hijo, emprendería todas las acciones legales contra aquella mujer para que jamás pudiera tener a ningún niño más a su cargo.

Después de pasar demasiado tiempo según su opinión convenciendo al jefe de aurores sobre su honestidad en la adopción se alegró de haber contado con Hermione, a pesar de su nuevo apellido, su dinero y una posición que podría recuperar, él llevaba la marca de los mortífagos y un pesado pasado a sus espaldas. El apellido Nott, estaba tan maldito como el Malfoy. Él quería darle un futuro a un inocente y Hermione le creía.

—¿Si usted viera a un inocente pagar por crímenes que nunca cometió no querría ayudarle?—le lanzó una astuta Hermione. Él nunca esgrimiría aquel razonamiento, pues no tenía fe en que ellos pudieran ser capaces de ver algo bueno en ellos, sino, Nathan nunca hubiera estado en aquella situación.

Los ojos claros de Robarts lo miraban escrutadores, pero la sombra de la duda y de la compasión se situaron sobre el niño que se pegaba al cuerpo de Draco. Tan pequeño y desvalido, aquello no era una representación. Nathan deseaba permanecer con Draco y Narcisa.

Los tres abandonaron el despacho con la autorización del jefe de aurores, ahora solo debían comenzar los trámites de su adopción, Draco acarició la coronilla de Nathan, que brillaba lleno de emoción.

—Draco—escuchó a su espalda, la felicidad que sentía al mirar a los brillantes ojos negros de Nathan se eclipsó por el escalofrío que le recorrió al sentir su voz grave.

Paralizado tan solo levantó la vista para ver cómo se aproximaba Potter, su corazón latía desbocado, era un estúpido, no había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Añoraba su olor, sus brazos que le cobijaban en la noche, sus parcas palabras ...

—Potter—la aspereza de su voz le resultaba dolorosa.

Potter los miraba tanto a él como a Nathan, y con un gesto inconsciente, rodó al niño hasta colocarlo tras de sí.

—¿Nott?—dijo reflexivo el moreno—¿Es hijo de Theodore Nott?

¿Aquello era todo lo que tenía que decirle tras meses y meses sin verse?

—Sí, el hijo secreto que tuvimos Theodore y yo, durante la guerra.—dijo con sorna, pero se arrepintió según lo dijo, pues notó como Nathan se tensaba. Y la reacción que provocó en Potter, los ponía a ambos en peligro, tenía que domar aquel deseo irrefrenable de molestar a Potter, por su bien y por el de su próximamente hijo.

Celos de nuevo, los pudo identificar en Potter, sabía exactamente el color que adquirían sus ojos verdes cuando los celos le barrían completamente. ¿Estaba enamorado de ese estúpido?

La magia de Potter de nuevo descontrolada, en el fondo si todo aquello no fuera por el niño, él comenzaría a disfrutar de poder provocar de aquel modo al moreno. No tendría su corazón, pero aún sentía algo por Draco, algo enfermo y equivocado, pero algo. Draco no quería nada de él, pero saberlo vulnerable aún a ese sentimiento de celos le hacía maquinar planes de venganza.

Pero lo que nunca esperó fue la acción de Nathan, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Yo soy el hermano de Theodore—dijo como desafiando a Potter—.Y Draco va a ser mi papá.

Aquel apelativo "papá" uno que él ni siquiera había usado en su más tierna infancia le enterneció, la pose del pequeño y delgado niño enfrentando a un nada menos que imponente auror, para más señas el héroe del Mundo Mágico, le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio.

Potter adelantó una mano, lo mataría si trataba de herir a su pequeño y una mano cerca de su varita y otra apretando el hombro de Nathan para colocarlo de nuevo a su espalda quedaron en nada cuando esa mano se convirtió en un saludo.

—Harry Potter—dijo presentándose y sonriendo a Nathan—.Espero que disculpes la confusión y mis modales.

La mano extendida seguía esperando, los oscuros ojos de Nathan le miraron sorprendidos, todo el mundo conocía aquel nombre, pero el niño no lo había asociado a aquella persona. Una muda petición de permiso hizo que Draco asintiera.

Y ambos morenos estrecharon sus manos, aunque su pequeño seguía reticente.

—Nathan Nott—dijo a su vez el niño.

Draco se relajó y apretó el hombro de Nathan de nuevo.

—Debemos irnos ya, Nathan.

—Adiós, Potter—le dijo despidiéndose del auror.

—Adiós—Contestó suavemente este.

—No me esperaba así a El-Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico—dijo el niño cuando estaban abandonando el pasillo que les conducía a la Oficina de aurores.—La señora Pantris hablaba de él como si fuera un dios. Yo creo que no es una persona muy simpática.

Lo estrechó un poco más hacia sí mismo, cierto era que no era una persona muy simpática, pero a pesar de haber disfrutado molestándolo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón. Potter podía ser mucho más, él había conocido aquella cara de él. Aquella que lo besaba dulcemente, abrazaba mientras Draco leía, aquellos pequeños gestos que había conocido en su convivencia.

—No hace falta ser simpático para ser una buena persona, Nathan—le dijo.

Inconscientemente lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y Potter no había abandonado el pasillo donde habían estado parados, lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa que hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Draco.

-x-

La casa que rentaban los Black se situaba en una zona no mágica cercana a Londres, Harry los había encontrado a través de Hermione, no sin un largo esfuerzo. Ella pensaba que traicionaba la confianza que había depositado en ella Draco. Pero Harry le suplicó, y Harry nunca suplicaba.

—Necesito verle, Hermione, por favor—le dijo Harry—.Tengo que aclarar las cosas con él. Pensé que lo había perdido todo, pero él sigue aquí y no se irá hasta que tenga los papeles del niño. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que pasará hasta que se vaya de Londres?

Ella lo miraba ceñuda, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

—Le quiero, Herms—dijo suplicante Harry. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era la verdad, y decirlo en voz alta le supo como a desprenderse de un saco cargado de piedras de su espalda.

—Lo sé, Harry—le dijo acariciándole el hombro—.Sólo sé sincero con él, por favor.

—Lo seré—prometió.

Salió de su casa con una dirección, conocía el lugar y se apareció cerca. Era un bonito pueblo, la casa estaba cerca del río y su corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir por la boca.

Llamó al timbre, y le sorprendió comprobar que quien abriera la puerta fuera Nathan.

—Hola—le dijo.

—Hola Nathan, ¿qué tal?—le saludó.

—Bien—.Aquello iba a ser más complicado, no se le daban bien aquel tipo de situaciones.

—Me alegro mucho, quería hablar con Draco, ¿Está en casa?

—Sí—dijo—.Voy a ver si quiere hablar contigo.

Y con esto le cerró la puerta en la cara. No pudo más que sonreír con el descaro del niño, estaba claro que no le había dado una buena impresión.

Al poco volvió a abrirse la puerta, pero esta vez no fue un niño de pelo oscuro sino un hermoso hombre rubio el que estaba al otro lado.

—Potter—dijo este entre saludo y asombro.

—¿Puedo entrar?—Estaba claro que aquella casa no era costumbre dejar entrar a nadie, o quizás esa regla se le aplicara solo a él.

—¿Quién es, cariño?—escuchó a las espaldas de Draco. Era Narcisa, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa, pero no había en ella nada que recordara a la antigua Narcisa Malfoy.

—Es Harry Potter—dijo Draco, aún sin dejarle pasar.

—¿Harry?—dijo ella sorprendida, y sacando la cabeza por la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa ella le saludó. Le alegraba tanto que ella se hubiera recuperado.

—Qué gusto verla, Narcisa.

—Vamos, Draco, no seas maleducado, Harry pensará que te han criado unos trolls—dijo ella abriendo completamente la puerta y dejándole pasar.

—Pasa, querido, tomemos un té—y así Harry se adentró en lo que le resultó una casa acogedora, se notaba el cariño que reinaba en aquel hogar. Tan cálido, como frío había quedado el suyo.

No pasó por alto dos pares de ojos, unos plata y otros negros, que le miraban con sospecha. Le hacía gracia aquel pequeño que a duras penas se sostenía sobre unos piernas finas como palillos que se había erigido como protector de un Draco receloso. Menuda compañía hacían aquellos dos, ahora tenía claro que el vínculo que los unía era fuerte, cuando el pequeño de los Nott dijo que Draco sería su "papá" él ya lo consideraba como tal, era obvio. Estaba claro que si quería acercarse al padre también debería ganarse al hijo, y si bien era nulo en la relaciones sociales, con niños era un auténtico fiasco.

Harry siguió a Narcisa hasta una sala que daba al jardín, en Grimmauld Place ella cuidaba del olvidado jardín, este se veía hermoso y lleno de flores.

—Que hermoso jardín—la felicitó a lo que ella sonrió con una sonrisa de niña tímida.

—Gracias, querido.—Ella lo invitó a sentarse y él lo hizo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia Draco que aún lo miraba ceñudo—.Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos, Harry.

La mujer lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos hacia el rubio.

—Lo lamento, Narcisa, no os he podido visitar antes.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí—resolvió contenta.

—Draco, cariño, ofrezcamos un poco del té tan bueno que trajiste el otro día o Harry pensará que somos unos maleducados.

Estaba claro que Draco no quería tenerlo allí, pero tampoco quería molestar a su madre, y la duda por una vez se reflejó en su perfecto rostro.

—Claro madre—le dijo como el buen hijo que sabía que era. Harry hubiera corrido tras de él, necesitaba hablar con el rubio y aunque se alegraba profundamente de la mejoría de Narcisa, era urgente que pudiera hablar con él a solas.

Draco se tomó su tiempo, él pensó que ellos tendrían un elfo doméstico, pero al parecer entre los tres llevaban la casa. El pequeño Nott lo tenía vigilado desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Es una suerte que ya hayas vuelto, Harry—dijo en voz más baja—.Draco esta muy decaído desde que te fuiste a esa horrible misión, menos mal que Nathan apareció en nuestras vidas, él nos llena de alegría—dijo mirando con cariño al niño.

Saber que cabía la posibilidad de que Draco estuviera así por él le llenaba de un nerviosismo que no solía tener nunca. El auror al que no le temblaba el pulso al lanzar una imperdonable le latía el corazón como a una colegiala porque el hombre al que amaba siguiera pensando en él.

–Yo también lo he echado de menos, Narcisa–dijo Harry–.A los dos–añadió tomándole una mano.

En ese momento llegó Draco con la bandeja de té. El ceño fruncido ante la mano de Harry sobre la de su madre no le pasó por alto al moreno.

Gracias al cielo que la matriarca de la familia había recobrado el habla, él no era un gran conversador. Y las aportaciones de Draco eran cuanto menos hoscas y tan solo cuando se le preguntaba directamente.

El niño tampoco le miraba con buenos ojos, pero se lo fue medio ganando cuando comenzó a relatarles, a petición de Narcisa, una de sus últimas misiones; intentó darle toda la emoción de una película de acción muggle sin olvidar cualquier detalle que pudiera arrancarles una sonrisa.

Constató como Draco había contado a su madre que la separación de ambos había sido debida a una de sus misiones. No quiso contradecirle pues su principal objetivo era poder hablar con él a solas. Ponerlo de mentiroso delante de su madre no sería un buen comienzo.

La oportunidad se presentó cuando Draco se levantó a llevarse la bandeja, con su recobrada magia habría podido hacerla desaparecer, no sabía si era por viejas costumbres o por desaparecer un rato. Cuando se levantó, Harry se ofreció a llevar el servicio, Draco se veía contrariado. Pero Harry le esperó avanzando sus manos para que le dejara llevar la bandeja. Éste se la pasó y abrió el camino hacia la cocina.

La casa de una sola planta no era muy grande por lo que llegaron rápidamente. La intención del rubio era volver rápidamente.

–Draco, por favor–le dijo agarrándole por el brazo y haciéndolo volverse.

–¿Vienes a por más?—dijo con hiel en su voz y arrancando su brazo de sus manos—.Ya no hago ese tipo de trabajos, pero si vuelves al Club habrá un montón de chicos encantados de irse contigo.

—Me lo merezco, lo sé—hizo todo acopio por no devolver el insulto, pero había verdad en sus palabras. Él se merecía esa reacción—.Fui un estúpido en no decirte lo que sucedía, en no hablarte de los planes de Hermione.

No había más de un brazo de largo entre ambos pero Harry se aproximó más, los ojos relampagueantes de Draco le hacían frente pero notaba como su cuerpo se intentaba alejar de él.

—Fui un estúpido en no reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ti y un cobarde en no atreverme a confesártelos—su voz era cada vez más baja y cada vez estaba más cerca. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios entreabiertos, a pesar del rechazo con el que le había tratado, deseaba tanto besarlo, poderlo sentir de nuevo.

—¿Poseer a otra persona es el sentimiento del que hablas?—dijo también de un modo quedo Draco—¿Comprarla y utilizarla, y pensar que ofreciéndole la libertad que tanto ansiaba en todos estos años él debería caer rendido de amor a tus pies?

—No, nadie lo esperaría—dijo Harry—.Tampoco esperaba enamorarme de ti, y sucedió.

La expresión de Draco pasó del shock ante sus palabras a la incredulidad.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?—Draco se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no deberías?—Harry daba un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando aún vivía contigo?—seguía retrocediendo.

—Porque no creía que pudieras corresponderme—un nuevo paso, una confesión salida desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Acaso crees que ahora la tienes?—su tono era cada vez más vacilante y con su último paso chocó contra la mesa de la cocina. Estaba a un solo paso de ser " atrapado" por Harry, que irremediablemente lo avanzó.

—¿Podrías amarme?—dijo por último. Podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, sus labios a una sola inclinación. Y la duda de sus ojos.

Por más deseos de besarle que tuviera no volvería a tomar de él nada que no fuera ofrecido voluntariamente. Estaba por retirarse, no iba a hacerle sentir mal por no tener los mismos sentimientos que él.

Pero no bien estaba dando un paso hacia atrás fueron las manos de Draco las que le retuvieron agarrándolo por los brazos. Un simple toque, aquel que llevaba anhelando por meses, el rubio lo encaró y elevándose apenas posó sus labios en los suyos.

Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le estaba dando, saboreo los suaves y finos labios que tanto había besado, que tanto deseaba.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Draco, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo, pegados completamente. Rápidamente el beso mutó a algo más necesitado, sentía las ansias que compartían en ese beso.

No solos sus manos se frotaban, sus cuerpos que tan bien habían encajado se frotaban, necesitados, felices de reencontrarse.

—¿Papá?—cortó el silencio de su beso.

Draco se separó rápidamente de Harry, y éste ya le estaba echando en falta, sus manos posesivas no querían retirarse de su cuerpo; él quería hacerlo suyo de nuevo. No entendía la interrupción.

—Nathan—dijo con algo de apuro Draco. Pequeño entrometido, pensó Harry.

—Pero tú lo odias—dijo buscando una explicación.

—Es...es más complicado que esos— dijo apartándose totalmente de Harry para tratar con el pequeño.–Luego hablaremos.

El niño se retiró mirándolos mal, por una vez Harry no era el único sobre el que depositaba su mirada ceñuda.

Al ver que desaparecía por la puerta, recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba y tomó por la cintura a Draco por detrás. Enterrando su cara en el níveo cuello del nuevo Black, reconociendo su olor, era delicioso, era el olor que le había faltado tanto.

El suave jadeo de Draco, le llenaba de felicidad, su piel expuesta era una tentación por lo que desperdigó suaves besos por su cuello.

—¿Sigues odiándome?—le preguntó entre besos.

—Sí—dijo casi ronroneando Draco—.Odio no haberte podido olvidar.

Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, girándolo entre sus brazos, ¡Qué vacíos habían estado todos esos meses! Sus ojos, llenos de un brillo que no le había visto en todo aquel día, le resultaron más hermosos que nunca, pero la duda le rondaba continuamente.

—¿Tú...?—intentó preguntar Harry.

—No, no podría amarte—aquellas palabras eran las sombras de sus pesadillas, y notó como si fueran puñales clavándose en su corazón. Retirando sus manos del cuerpo de Draco, se dio cuenta de que él no le soltaba. Quizás esta fuera su venganza, dejarle saborear lo que nunca llegaría a tener—.Porque nunca he podido dejar de amarte, aunque lo intenté, Merlín que si lo intenté.

¿Había dejado de respirar? Porque se veía a sí mismo llenando sus pulmones con desesperación, jodida serpiente retorcida, había estado a punto de matarlo con sus palabras, pero era incapaz de reprenderle, ¿le quería?

—Si me dejas nunca volveré a hacer que necesites olvidarme—dijo abrazándolo con fuerza contra sí.

—Más te vale, o te despellejaré vivo—dijo susurrándole al oído.

—Eres único haciendo promesas de amor—le sonrió Harry.

Draco sacó su varita y la dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, cerrándola con magia e insonorizándola. Harry notó como toda su sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cerebro.

—Se me ocurre una buena manera de sellar esa promesa—dijo insinuante Draco mientras le besaba.

—Dios, Sí...—fue lo último que dijo Harry abalanzándose sobre él.


	14. Epílogo

Este epílogo te lo dedico souldhunter desde que lo terminé y me comentaste tu opinión sincera supe que esta historia estaba cerrada a capón y no podía ser así.

Espero que os guste a todo s. Besos, Shimi.

o0o0o0o

 **14 años después**

—¿Tienes la cámara preparada?—le preguntó su madre por enésima vez.

—Sí, madre, está todo listo—contestó Draco mucho menos paciente que las veinte veces anteriores a esa.

Ambos esperaban la graduación que estaba a punto de sucederse, y ninguno de los dos quería perdérsela por nada.

A pesar de haber llegado a ser miembros en activo de la sociedad mágica, no eran tan proclives a reuniones numerosas. Draco seguía teniendo en su mente cuando su madre fue atacada. A pesar de que su paciencia tenía un límite, adoraba a aquella mujer. Ya casi no recordaba los años en los que ella no era como ahora lo era, como si hubiera estado aprisionada en un corsé invisible, ella era dulce como nunca la recordó. Enamorada de sus plantas y de su "nieto"

Nathan era el motivo por el que ahora estaban allí, aquel chico cabezón había revolucionado sus vidas desde que lo encontró.

Por él había sido padre, algo que dada su trayectoria dudaba en haber podido conseguir. Fue el motivo por que no abandonó Inglaterra en los primeros meses de su tan ansiada libertad, el motivo de más de una discusión y muchas más alegrías. Nathan quiso ser auror, a pesar de su apellido, a pesar de las dificultades que se encontró. Y lo había conseguido.

Sobre la tarima donde entregaría las medallas de graduación, el otro motivo de sus dolores de cabezas y sus mayores alegrías.

El jefe de aurores, su pareja, Harry Potter. Las primeras canas en su cabello negro azabache le sentaban de maravilla, y su túnica de auror seguía siendo su perdición.

Aún recordaba cuando fue a buscarlo a la casa en el campo que había comprado para él y su madre, aquel sueño desteñido de una vida tranquila retirado de todo y de todos.

Su torpe declaración de amor, su mirada verde llena de un amor y una desesperación tan grande como la suya.

No, no le había perdonado, pero no se negaba a sí mismo que le amaba. Hubiera sido un necio de así hacerlo.

Una vez pasada la euforia de aquel acto sexual desesperado en la cocina, lo echó de su casa. Lo amaba pero no lo perdonaba, esas habían sido sus palabras. Y al parecer fueron suficientes para el auror, que se despidió de él robándole un último beso.

Desde aquel día su presencia fue constante, su madre fue su principal enemiga en esa batalla. En su mente aún dañada, Harry vivía con ellos nuevamente, "Gracias a Merlín que ya volviste de esa horrible misión, Draco no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste" era su bienvenida cada día.

Si no la quisiera tanto la habría hechizado él mismo. Pero Harry se colaba en su vida, día tras día.

Nathan era otro frente abierto, se debatía en su amor-odio por el héroe, como cualquier niño había crecido oyendo hablar del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, venerarlo estaba impreso en su mente. Pero a pesar de sus cortos 10 años de edad el niño se había erigido en su defensor. Cuando Harry le besaba, cuando buscaba su cuerpo que siempre cedía a sus demandas, Nathan lo retaba. Ya fuera con miradas, con interrupciones, con objetos que misteriosamente caían haciéndose mil pedazos.

Hasta que un día, esos dos se hicieron uña y carne, verlos sonreír juntos era casi espeluznante. Nunca quisieron contarle qué es lo que había pasado, decían que era un secreto entre ellos dos.

Después de ese momento, Draco no tuvo más rescoldos a los que agarrarse, dos tercios de la casa lo adoraban y el tercero estaba enamorado de él. Ese día llegó y nunca más abandonó aquella casa de campo que retomó el lustre de sus viejos sueños.

Sobre la tarima, la versión actual de su pareja no distaba tanto de aquella. Su carácter serio no dejó de serlo, el muro que lo separaba del resto, aquel abismo al que un día tuvo miedo de mirar, seguía allí, pero ya no era tan amenazador. Era su abismo conocido, uno donde le esperaba aquel Harry que solo quería ser amado.

Y lo hizo, lo hizo con cada partícula de su ser y su magia. Libre y entregado como antes no había sido capaz. Y el sentimiento seguía siendo tan inmenso que muchas noches se despertaba abrazándole desesperado. Sí, Harry estaba allí, abrazándole a su vez, siendo todo para él.

Miró a su alrededor, vio a los Granger-Weasley junto a la pequeña Rose, debía mucho a esa bruja. La actual Ministra de Magia resultó ser una dirigente justa y cabal, y Draco podía llamarla amiga sin dubitación. Ella ayudó a muchos hijos de mortífagos a volver a ser integrados en la sociedad, pero la sociedad no olvidaba tan rápido, era imposible, la herida a pesar del tiempo aún sangraba para muchos.

Es por ello que Draco le sugirió a Nathan ir a Durmstrang, pero el niño se negó en rotundo, él quería ir a Hogwarts, como hizo su familia, como hicieron ellos. No hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de idea y no encontró apoyo en Harry, él apoyaba a Nathan.

Ese fue la primera gran discusión que ambos tuvieron tras iniciar su vida como pareja. Odiaba cuando ese armazón blindaba a Harry, él pensaba que Nathan hacía lo correcto en no huir, incluso se atrevió a decirle que podría aprender de él. Aquello le dolió, pues Draco no había enfrentado a la sociedad que le utilizó como un simple trozo de carne al que follarse.

A pesar de la bilis que Draco le vomitó a Harry, este nunca se separó de su lado los días que duró su enfrentamiento. Harry no cedió, no paró de decirle una y otra vez que él lo amaba, y que tenía que encontrar el modo de superar su pasado. Juntos, por ellos, por Nathan.

Y en esa época Draco comenzó a visitar a una psicomaga, una que para su sorpresa había tratado a su pareja. Draco vio con otros ojos a Harry desde ese momento, y reconoció que decir en voz alta las cosas que pensaba sobre sí mismo, verdades en su mente que no eran tales le liberó, realmente lo hizo.

No fue fácil enfrentarse con la cabeza bien alta a todos esos que le habían usado, a esa persona que se había dejado usar, humillar y sentirse menos que los demás.

Ir de la mano de Harry era algo que sin duda ayudó, pero también le granjeó otro tipo de enemistades. Draco "Black" antiguo mortífago y prostituto se había "robado" al soltero más codiciado de Reino Unido y parte de Europa. Pero debía reconocer que ese tipo de miradas rencorosas eran de las que le hacían sonreír. Sí, Harry era suyo, y él del moreno.

Este le guiñó un ojo, y Draco sonrió radiantemente.

—¿Tienes preparada la cámara?—volvió a decir su madre, Draco no sabía si reír o llorar, solo deseaba que Nathan saliera ya.

—Claro que sí, sonríe madre—y le sacó una foto a su madre que le miró algo desconcertada.

—Draco, no estaba preparada, hazme otra—dijo mientras arreglaba su pelo más que perfecto. Finalmente sonrió, lo desesperaba pero la quería.

El ruido que anunciaba la llegada de los cadetes los puso a todos en pie, no eran muchos, sabía que el entrenamiento era duro y muchos se quedaban en el intento. Pero vio a su orgulloso hijo, era tan parecido a su viejo amigo, alto, con el pelo negro y corto y esos ojos oscuros inteligentes y decididos. Una sensación de orgullo le llenó por dentro.

La ceremonia no fue larga pero acabó cediéndole la cámara a su madre atosigado por sus demandas de conseguir los mejores ángulos.

Al finalizar Nathan corrió a abrazarlo, adulto y auror, pero siempre sería el pequeño que encontró en la calle y al que entregó su corazón.

Cuando se fue a saludar al resto de sus amigos y conocidos, los brazos de Harry, que reconocería en cualquier lugar, le abrazaron por detrás.

—No lo hemos hecho tan mal, ¿verdad?—dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Ambos miraban al joven que en esos momentos hablaba con los Weasley, no, ciertamente ambos estaban contentos con él. Si obviabas el hecho de que en ese momento el chico estaba acariciando la mejilla de una más que sonrojada catorceañera Rose Weasley y Nathan la miraba completamente embobado.

—Bueno, quizás deba tener una conversación más con él—dijo Harry algo abochornado.

Draco ya había visto a esos dos, y había tenido el acierto de advertir a Nathan que sus genitales podrían sufrir daños irreparables si no se comportaba como el adulto de los dos.

Cuando Harry se iba a ir hacia el muchacho Draco lo retuvo, llevaban tantos años juntos para que con una simple mirada se entendieran, y el moreno no se movió de su lado entendiendo que todo estaba controlado.

Harry le acarició el hombro , sí, definitivamente Draco, a sus casi 40 años podía decir que era feliz.

FIN


End file.
